


Blood and Gold

by Eriador117



Series: Precious Metals [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, BDSM, D/s relationship, Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Mystery, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Silver and Gold: http://archiveofourown.org/works/576220</p><p>Harry's pregnant, Ron's insane, Hermione's in denial and just why are Harry's worst fears coming true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Gold

**Blood and Gold** Part One 

The rough rocking and jolting of the tube carriage was making Harry's nausea worse and he took another sip of his bottled water, hoping that would ease it. He realised it wasn't just the travel that was making him feel sick; it was guilt too. He shouldn't be here. He should have still been in the infirmary waiting for his Master, but he'd sneaked out when Madam Pomfrey went to the storeroom. Severus had told him in no uncertain terms that he wasn't to go and visit Ron in St. Mungo's and yet here Harry was, disobeying him.

Harry took another swig of water and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. The air was so close in the tube, there was barely a breath of air from the vents and he could feel sweat trickling down his back and making his t-shirt stick to him like a second skin. Some dripped down his fringe and onto his forehead, but he wiped it away before it got into his eyes. The nausea wasn't abating; he was gradually feeling worse as the heat and the guilt got to him more and more. The train jerked violently to one side and Harry's fragile control of his body was instantly shattered. He couldn't stop himself; he threw up over the shoes of the woman sitting opposite him, some of it splattering the suitcase on the floor next to her and the smell had him heaving again. 

"I'm sorry! Oh, God, I'm sorry!" Harry gabbled as he stumbled from his seat and headed to the doorway, feeling utterly humiliated.

"Probably drunk or on drugs!" one of the male passengers muttered as he offered the woman a handkerchief to clean her shoes and suitcase. No one offered Harry any help and he just wanted to get out of the train as soon as possible. Once they were at the next station and the doors slid open Harry dashed out and although he tried his best to find the nearest toilets, he didn't make it and ended up soiling the stairs with more vomit. God, he'd never felt so awful in all his life! This was worse than the bout of Wizards' Flu he'd had. It was like he just couldn't stop being sick. He knelt on the stairwell for about ten minutes, passengers dodging around him as they made their way out of the station. They probably thought he was drunk or a drug addict as well.

Harry almost screamed when he felt a hand on his back and then suddenly he was being helped upright and someone else with a mop and bucket was cleaning up where he'd been sick.

"Come on, mate, let's get some coffee into you and you can sleep it off," said the voice behind him. Harry turned and found himself face to face with an officer from the Transport Police. The man was so tall Harry was staring at the buttons on his midriff.

"I'm not drunk," Harry said. "Just sick. I'm not very good on the tube. Claustrophobic."

"Not the best way to travel then, is it?" asked the policeman.

"No, sir. I'll walk the rest of the way."

"Are you sure you're all right? Do you want me to call a doctor or something?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine. I'm feeling much better now." It was true, now Harry was off the train he was feeling a bit more like himself.

"Well, your colour does seem to be coming back. If you're sure?"

Harry nodded and he was allowed to continue on his way up the stairs to the exit. Once he was out of the station and on the street outside, he took large gulps of air and hoped that was the end of his morning sickness for today. He bought a small packet of tissues from the news vendor outside the station so that he could wipe his face clean, then he rinsed his mouth out with some of his water and spat it out into a litter bin, earning him glares from some passersby at his uncouth behaviour. 

He had only missed Oxford Street by two stops, so he didn't have too far to walk to get to St. Mungo's. The streets were crowded with Muggle shoppers laden down with bags and boxes and Harry had to swerve in and out to avoid being bumped into. Even without his Invisibility Cloak it seemed he was invisible today; already he'd been pushed and prodded by people who didn't seem to see him. With his bright green t-shirt, he couldn't imagine how they'd missed him.

Once he found the old department store housing St. Mungo's, Harry wasted no time in stepping through the glass and entering the wizarding hospital. It was still a disconcerting sensation stepping through what felt like water but left him dry on the other side, apart from the sweating he was already doing.

Thankfully, now that he was among wizards, Harry could take out his wand and he cast a cooling and freshening charm on himself, instantly feeling much better. He joined the queue at the welcomewitch’s desk and waited his turn.

"I'm here to see Ronald Weasley," said Harry.

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley is not allowed visitors at the moment. You'll have to come back again."

"No, please. It has to be today." Harry surreptitiously pushed his fringe away from his forehead so that his scar was visible.

The witch suddenly brightened considerably. "Oh! Mr. Potter! Since it's you, I'll let you go and talk to Healer Smythe. Fourth floor, Spell Damage."

Spell Damage? Harry thanked her and made his way upstairs. There was a nurse sitting at a desk beside the door to the closed ward. Through the glass window at eye level, Harry could see nurses and healers going about their business flitting from ward to ward, as well as some patients who were wandering the halls there. None of them were Ron.

"I'm here to see Ron Weasley," Harry informed the nurse at the desk.

"You shouldn't be here. You should have been told that he wasn't allowed visitors."

"I was told I could speak to Healer Smythe," said Harry.

"You shouldn't have been told that either. Healer Smythe is a very busy man. He hasn't time to be talking to everyone who wants to see him. You can have an appointment for next week."

"I need to see him today," said Harry, for he knew this was probably his only chance. Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to defy Severus again. Even now he was trembling with guilt at having done it once. "Tell him Harry Potter is here to see him."

The nurse didn't seem to recognise the name, but she turned to a small firepit on her desk and sent through a Floo call to the healer. "I'll be right there," said the disembodied head of Healer Smythe.

True to his word, a few moments later Healer Smythe emerged through the double doors and beckoned Harry through.

"Mr. Weasley is in here," said the healer, stopping at the fourth door down on the left side, but he didn't open it.

"Why is he in the Spell Damage ward?" asked Harry.

"It's where we house all our patients with mental disturbances," said Smythe. "We don't have a separate psychiatric ward."

Harry stood on tiptoes to look through the viewing window and almost wished he hadn't. He wasn't prepared for what he found within.

Ron was sitting hunched up in a corner of the padded room, rocking backwards and forwards, keening softly to his knees. His upper body was bound by a straitjacket; Harry had never seen one in the wizarding world before and was surprised at the Muggle restraints. Ron's feet were bare and his head was shaved close to his skull, there was just some russet fuzz on his head now, making him look even more like a criminal or – or insane. There was no bed in the room, no blankets either, but there was a small cubicle off to one side of the room housing a toilet. 

"Why did you shave his head?" Harry demanded of the healer standing next to him at the viewing window.

"It was safer for him. He kept pulling his hair out, we couldn't leave it."

"Why is he in restraints?" Harry hadn't realised how much it would upset him to see his former friend in such a state.

"He has been violent towards the staff; we do not tolerate that from any of our patients, Mr. Potter. He has not responded to any of our treatments. We don't know what is wrong with him. Healing spells have little effect; it's as if he's blocking them somehow. He spits out potions and he will not talk to any of our psychomagic therapists. As a result, there is nothing we can do for him. I'm sorry, but there is little hope that he will ever improve. All we can do is keep him comfortable and hope for the best."

 _Comfortable? In a locked room with no bed?_ "How can you say that? You can't just give up on him!"

"What would you have us do? All we can do is keep him here so that he is no longer a danger to himself or others."

"Has he tried to harm himself then?" Harry asked, knowing too well that if things had been different, it might have been Harry on the other side of that glass. If he hadn't had Severus and Madam Pomfrey to talk to that might well have been the case. Was it Harry's fault that Ron was in here? Had he been too caught up in his own problems that he hadn't noticed Ron's?

"Not yet, but we cannot rule it out as a possibility."

"I want to see him," said Harry.

"I'm sorry, but that is just not possible. He's barely coherent; he wouldn't know you anyway."

"I have to do something to help!" Harry grated out. He hated feeling like this, so useless.

"There is nothing anyone can do."

"There must be something!"

"I'm sorry, but there isn't. Magic can't fix everything."

"What about Muggle treatments?"

" _Muggle_?" The healer spat it as if it was a swearword. "Muggles have no knowledge of wizarding physiology; they wouldn’t have a clue how to help him."

"And yet you're using Muggle restraints," Harry pointed out.

"That's only because spells aren't working on him. We can't bind him that way."

"So you're quite willing to use Muggle stuff when it suits you to hurt him, but you're not prepared to believe that Muggle treatments might help him?"

"I think it's time you left, Mr. Potter. I don't like the things you are insinuating."

"I'm leaving," said Harry, unable to watch Ron in such a state any longer. He shouldn't have come; he should have listened when Severus had tried to tell him there was nothing to be done. Harry walked slowly to the nearest tube station; he was feeling far too wrung out to try Apparating but if he could get to Charing Cross he could take a public Floo from the Leaky Cauldron.

As he rode the escalator down towards the platforms Harry was sure he must have been more upset than he realised. Just for a moment, he was almost sure he saw Lucius Malfoy dressed in a Muggle suit standing on the escalator going in the opposite direction. 

The Malfoys wouldn't dare show their faces back in Britain, would they?

 

**Part Two**

Harry knew that it would have been too much to hope for that his disappearance had gone unnoticed, so as he fell out of the Floo onto the floor in the infirmary; he didn't let himself hope. Madam Pomfrey was there as were Severus and two scarlet-robed Aurors. As Harry righted himself, he could hardly bear to look into the eyes of his Master. Harry knew he was in the wrong; nothing he could say would change the facts now. He had deliberately gone against Severus' orders, something he hadn't actively done since their relationship started.

"Where have you been?" demanded Severus. "Do you know how worried we were?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make anyone worry," replied Harry in a small voice. 

"Harry, dear, where were you?"

"I - I went to St. Mungo's to visit Ron." Harry wished he and Severus were alone. He didn't want to discuss his disobedience and punishments in front of Madam Pomfrey or the Aurors, men Harry had never seen before. Harry hung his head, he was afraid of what he would see if he even looked anywhere near his Master's face.

"I've a good mind to fine you for wasting Auror time," said one of them; an older, grey-haired man. "We have more to be going on with than trying to find people who go gallivanting all around the country and weren't in any danger!"

"I'm sorry," Harry said again, wishing they would just go so that Severus could get down to punishing him and Harry could forget about what had happened. Harry needed the punishment to draw a line under his infraction. Hadn't Severus said that once Harry was punished it would never be brought up again?

"Very well, we'll let you off this time. Preston, it's time we were getting back. And next time, young man, if you decide to go haring on off without telling anyone the Magical Law Enforcement Office won't be so lenient."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," said Harry. He was starting to feel sick again and swallowed it down with difficulty. Once the Aurors left through the infirmary Floo, Madam Pomfrey ushered him over to one of the beds and made him sit down so she could examine him. She took his temperature; prodded his abdomen with her hands and scanned him with her wand. Numbers and charts appeared in the air in front of her. She stared at them, nodding and humming to herself.

"You and the baby both seem to fine for the moment, Harry. Are you still feeling sick?"

Harry nodded, he was afraid that if he opened his mouth to speak he would throw up again.

"Well, you can't really take any potions for that at the moment, dear, as it might affect the baby. Even with Gaian Syndrome, male pregnancy is very rare and prone to complications. This is a very high risk pregnancy and I don't think you should be using any magical forms of transport until you're at least four months pregnant. Severus can take you home today, but I want you to take it easy for a while. Do try and eat something light, sometimes hunger can make the nausea worse, dear. And perhaps Severus can brew you some peppermint tea, which should help to settle your stomach a little."

"Thank you." Harry hopped down from the bed and walked over to his Master, who was waiting by the infirmary doors.

"Come along," said Severus, turning on his heel and not bothering to turn back around: he expected Harry to follow him. Harry did, staying a few paces behind; he couldn't keep up with Severus' large strides even if he did have to do a sort of little half-run just to keep his husband in sight.

Both of them were silent on the journey up to the third floor and the Defence quarters. Harry knew Severus was not going to make a scene in public, but once they were in their chambers it would be a different matter. Dread filled the pit of his stomach, bringing back Harry's nausea full force. It was true, he realised, you _could_ actually feel worried sick.

Severus dismantled the wards on the outer door and went in first, not even bothering to look to see if Harry was behind him. Harry followed him in and once the door was shut behind them, sank to his knees and lowered his head. He removed the concealment charm on his collar and made sure it was visible to his Master. On the edge of his vision he could see the toes of Severus' shiny black boots and the bottoms of black trousers. Severus just stood there, not speaking, not touching him. It was uncomfortable and Harry wanted to move, to wriggle away from what he was sure would be a stern glance aimed in his direction, but he couldn't. He did not have permission to move.

If only Severus would say something; shout at him even. This silence was unnerving, but maybe that was the point. Maybe this was his punishment: to no longer hear his Master's voice. Harry's breathing hitched unevenly the longer the silence stretched. Soon the only thing he could hear was his own wheezing breath and the thunderous pounding of his heart. It was too much: to know that Severus was right there a few feet in front of him but was refusing to talk to him or to touch him.

"Master, please!" Harry blurted out, unable to bear it any longer.

"I did not give you permission to speak," said Severus coldly and Harry felt his heart fall to the floor beneath him. "If I didn't know better, I would think you enjoy defying me at every turn. Well, have you nothing to say for yourself? You may speak."

"I'm sorry, Master," said Harry, staring intently at the crack in the flagstone by his knees.

"Sorry you were found out? Or sorry that you are going to be punished?"

"No, sir. Sorry that I defied you. Sorry that I made you worry."

"Hmph. We'll soon see about that. Running off, no matter where to, without a word to anyone is unacceptable behaviour. It was foolish and reckless, especially now that you are pregnant. Have you no concern for your health or our child's? The fact remains that you disobeyed my express instructions and I will not tolerate it, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Master. I am sorry."

"Apologies will not get you out of your punishments no matter how much remorse you feel now."

"I know, sir. I was wrong to disobey you and I will accept any punishment you feel is necessary. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry."

"Very well, apology accepted. You can get up now. Go to our bedroom and stay there until I give you permission to join me for lunch. Use the time to think about your actions. And make no mistake, Harry, you will eat."

Harry rose to his feet, his legs almost giving way beneath him as the blood flowed back. "Yes, Master. Thank you." It didn't escape Harry's notice that he'd been given a child's punishment. It made sense, since what Harry had done was the height of childishness: sneaking off without a word to anyone about his whereabouts, just like a student breaking curfew. Harry would have much preferred a spanking, at least then Severus would have touched him, but he knew Severus would do nothing that might endanger Harry's or the baby's health now. It hurt though, to be sent to the bedroom like an unruly child, but that was the point of punishment, wasn't it? It would hardly be a punishment if it was something he found easy.

Harry went to their bedroom and closed the bedroom door softly behind him, even though he really wanted to slam it instead. How long until lunch time? How long until Severus decided he'd been punished enough? Harry saw the brochures for Edinburgh hotels and pamphlets for the Wizarding Business Fair fanned out along the bed covers and felt his heart lurch; he wondered if Severus would cancel their trip as another punishment.

Harry sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed staring at them, but not bothering to read them. He was supposed to think about what he'd done wrong and that's what he was going to do. Looking back, he realised how foolish it was to go off without telling anyone where he'd gone. What if something had happened with the baby and he'd been alone? He knew that if Hermione was here, she would have agreed wholeheartedly with Severus. 

Harry took off his glasses and removed the brochures from the bed so that he could lie down. In the living room he could hear Severus pacing and felt renewed guilt pangs gnawing at his innards. He really hadn't meant to cause worry, but that was just what he'd done. His hand curled protectively around his abdomen, even though it was still flat. How soon would he start to feel the baby? 

Before he knew it, Harry was fast asleep.

Harry didn't know how long he'd been asleep before something woke him: a noise of some sort. He sat up and cocked his head, listening for it again. There was a 'click', like a key turning in a lock. No, he must be mistaken. Severus would never lock him in. Not after what Harry had gone through at the Dursleys'. No. He wouldn't. He wouldn't. But Harry couldn't get the noise out of his head.

Harry jumped down from the bed and ran to the door. He jerked hard on the handle, rattling it, but the door wouldn't budge. It wouldn't move! No! This wasn't happening, it wasn't! He pulled harder and harder on the handle, but the door remained shut fast. "Severus! Severus!" Harry was screaming now, pounding on the door, almost hysterical with fear. Severus knew he was claustrophobic, how could he do that to him? 

"Severus! Lily! Lily! LILY!" Harry sobbed his safeword, tears leaking down his face as he kept pounding and pounding on the door. His knuckles were scraped raw, blood was dripping down the wood from his hands, but he hardly felt the pain through his panic.

He was locked in. There was no air in here; he was going to suffocate. He left off pounding on the door in order to clutch at his throat as he gasped for breath. Pins and needles darted along his arms and legs and the room was starting to sway around him. Dots of light danced in front of his vision as he struggled not to faint.

"Severus! Severus!" he shrieked again and again. Why wasn't Severus opening the door? "Severus! Open the door! Please, let me out! Let me out! Lily! Lily!"

The door creaked open and Severus stood there, looking aghast at the state Harry was in.

"Harry? What's wrong? Why are you screaming?"

"You locked me in! You locked me in!" Harry accused him, angry tears falling as he struggled to compose himself.

"Harry, I didn't lock it. I would never lock you in, you know that. The door was open, Harry. It doesn't even _have_ a lock."

Harry glanced at the door, there was the handle, but as Severus had said there was no keyhole beneath it, no way to lock it.

"It wouldn't open. Did you ward it against me?"

"Of course I didn't! Come here," Severus held out his arms and wrapped Harry in a hug. It seemed his punishment was over and Harry gratefully accepted the comfort. "Harry, I swear to you, I didn't lock the door. I would never do that to you. Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"Maybe," Harry grudgingly admitted, but it had felt so real. The pain in his hands was real too. He hissed as Severus' robes brushed against his knuckles.

"Here, let me see," said Severus, taking each of Harry's hands in turn. "That'll need tending."

Harry nodded against Severus' chest. "What happened, Severus? It seemed so real, not like a dream at all. I thought it was real."

"It sounds more like a nightmare. Sometimes dreams can seem real but it doesn't mean that they are. Maybe this wasn't the best punishment to give you. I had no intention of making you relive bad memories, Harry, I'm sorry."

"That's okay, sir," said Harry. "I'm fine now."

"Good. Well, why don't you freshen up and then join me for lunch?" Severus tilted Harry's chin up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Your punishment is over."

"Thank you, Master. I won't be long."

 

**Part Three**

Severus sat down and summoned an elf to get their lunch. Mindful that Harry was still suffering quite a bit of morning sickness; he ordered soup and salads, with pumpkin juice and peppermint tea for Harry and a white wine for himself. Harry's panic had certainly been real; Severus remembered how frantically Harry's heart had been beating while he'd held him in an embrace. But why would Harry have nightmares about _Severus_ locking him in? Severus had never done that and had no intention of ever doing so; he knew of Harry's claustrophobia. Now, if Harry had been dreaming of the Dursleys locking him in, that would have made much more sense. He glanced up as Harry emerged from the bathroom, his face scrubbed free of the tears, although he was still looking rather pale. 

As soon as Harry saw that there was only one chair by the table today, he sank to his knees beside Severus' chair and hung his head.

"No, on my lap, pet. This isn't a punishment."

"Thank you, sir." 

Harry rose gracefully to his feet before sliding sideways onto Severus' lap. Severus wrapped one arm around Harry to make sure he was secure before lifting up the spoon and feeding Harry some soup. 

Harry sipped it down and turned his head away, refusing any more sustenance. "I feel sick." 

Severus wondered if that was really true or was Harry just using it as an excuse to get out of eating any more.

"Harry," Severus said warningly. He didn't want to have to punish Harry twice in one day but if he didn't start eating soon he was going to have to. "You need to eat something. I know you didn't have any breakfast, Poppy told me you left everything on the tray. Is this about Ronald Weasley? Do you still think you need to punish yourself by not eating? Harry, you've done nothing wrong. It is not your fault he ended up in St. Mungo's."

"Isn't it? I was his best friend! I should have noticed something! I should have seen there was something wrong with him!"

"Should you? From what I understand he was hiding his condition from everyone, why should you have noticed when no one else did? This is a school with teachers who've worked here for years and seen everything in that time. Why were you expected to notice when no one else did? I don't want you to blame yourself, Harry."

"God, Severus, it was awful! He didn't even seem like Ron any more." Harry twisted his hands in his lap.

"I know, Harry, which is why I didn't want you to visit him there. Did you think I just forbade you to make you miserable?"

Harry turned around to face him. "You - _you_ visited him?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little. Why would you go to see him?"

"Who do you think has been making his potions? Not that they will do any good if he keeps spitting them out."

"So you think he could be helped with potions?" 

The hope in Harry's voice almost broke Severus' heart.

"We don't know for sure. But right now there is nothing you can do that will help him. Starving yourself won't help him recover and it will only make _you_ feel worse. Now, drink some peppermint tea and then see if you can manage any more lunch."

Harry's hand trembled as he lifted the mug of peppermint tea, but he did manage a few swallows. "May I have some salad, sir? I don't feel like anything hot."

"Very well," said Severus as he speared a lettuce leaf and a cherry tomato on his fork. 

Harry didn't turn away this time and managed just less than half, before he proclaimed he just couldn't manage any more. "I don't want to be sick again."

"You did very well, pet," said Severus, stroking the nape of Harry's neck. "We can take a walk around the grounds after lunch; the exercise will do you good as long as it's not too strenuous."

"Thank you, Master." 

Harry snuggled up by leaning his head on Severus' shoulder as Severus finished his own lunch. It was wonderful to have the weight of Harry back in his arms; for far too many nights recently Harry had been in the infirmary. Severus' groin stirred both at the warmth of the boy in his lap and the thought that tonight Harry would finally be back in their bed, where he belonged.

Harry noticed his master's burgeoning erection and reached out to caress it, but Severus gripped his wrist. "No, leave that for later. I want plenty of time to play and we don't have time now, I have a staff meeting this afternoon."

"Yes, Master," said Harry and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck while Severus finished the last of his salad and wine.

Once the elves were summoned to remove the remnants of their lunch; Severus kissed Harry long and deep on the mouth, gratified to hear Harry's moan beneath his lips. 

"Time for our walk, Harry." Severus set Harry down on the floor and took his hand before leading them outside. They avoided the lake at first, but Harry kept glancing towards it.

"Can you face it?" Severus asked him, caressing the back of Harry's hand.

"I have to do it sometime, right?"

Severus nodded and led them towards the sparkling water. Long before they reached it, a barn owl swooped down and landed on Harry's shoulder, the Ministry of Magic seal dangling from its talons and the scroll held within them. Harry stopped dead in the middle of the path and stared at the bird's brown plumage.

"I think it's my NEWT results," said Harry, reaching out for the scroll, his hand shaking again. Once he'd retrieved the missive the bird flew off and was soon a distant shadow against the sun. "Here you are, Master," said Harry, handing Severus the results. Severus was surprised but flattered that Harry wanted Severus to see the results first. It seemed Harry was beginning to accept Severus as his Master in everything as they'd agreed and not just in the bedroom.

The red ribbon was soon untied and Severus read through the letter.

"Well done, pet. You passed everything. Outstanding in Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Potions, Exceeds Expectations in everything else. I think you deserve a reward for that."

"A reward, sir?" Harry smiled up at him.

"Hmm, indeed. Tonight, we can do whatever it is you would like to do." Severus spotted Minerva McGonagall striding towards them in the distance. Quickly casting a Tempus charm he realised he was over ten minutes late for the staff meeting. "But right now, I have to go. Have a think of what you would like tonight. See you later, Harry."

 

"Until later then, sir," replied Harry, waving as he watched them go. Once Severus and the headmistress were swallowed up by the double doors of the school Harry stared at the lake, but he didn't make any effort to get any nearer to it. The giant squid occasionally raised a tentacle as it snatched at something unseen to Harry's eyes. Now that Severus had gone, Harry had a whole afternoon to fill, but he wasn't sure how.

There were no students over the summer and everyone besides Harry and the house elves would be at the staff meeting, so he couldn't even go and visit Hagrid either. He could write another letter to Hermione, but she was in Australia visiting her parents, so it would take a while to get to her anyway. If he hadn't run off this morning, he might now have been allowed permission to visit Neville and George at their flat in London, but Harry knew he had ruined his chances of getting permission now and there was no way he was going to disobey again.

Maybe if he was good tonight, Severus might grant him permission to go to the Burrow, but even then Harry was in two minds about that. It would be lovely to see them all again, but he would worry that they blamed him for Ron being locked up in St. Mungo's.

Without actually thinking too much about it, Harry ended up in the corridor near the kitchens. That was it! As an apology to Severus, he could bake him a cake. Harry tickled the pear on the portrait and pushed open the handle. The room was busy as the elves were preparing for that evening's dinner: tables were being scrubbed; dishes being washed, vegetables being chopped; meat turning over on a spit in the large fireplace. Despite all the bustling activity and the large fire, the room was cool, a welcome relief after the heat from outside.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir! It is being an honour to have you in our kitchen! Yes indeed!"

"Oh, hi Winky," said Harry, feeling a pang that it wasn't Dobby who'd greeted him. "I wondered if I might use the kitchens to bake a cake for Severus. I would use our kitchen but I wanted it to be a surprise for him."

"I can be asking the head elf for you. Limby!"

An elf detached himself from castigating another elf who'd dropped some potatoes on the floor. His tea towel was spotless and he was the only elf in sight wearing another tea towel on his head like a turban.

"Yes, Winky? What is it?"

"Mr. Harry Potter is needing to use our kitchens."

"Very well, but just keep out of our way. Dinner doesn't make itself you know."

Until his fourth year, Harry had indeed thought that was the case, that they got their food by magic. Sometimes he wondered how on Earth he'd survived as long as he had being so naive about things in the wizarding world. "Thank you, that's very kind of you."

"Kind? Hmph!" snorted the elf, reminding Harry so much of Severus in that instant that he had to stifle a giggle. "I know who your husband is, Mr. Potter. I just don't want to get on the wrong side of him."

"No, I don't suppose many people would."

Limby turned and resumed his head elf duties, leaving Harry with a very enthusiastic Winky by his side. "If you is needing any help, you can calls on me."

"Thank you, Winky. Can you show me where the mixing bowls are?"

"Right this way, Harry Potter, sir. Winky will show you where everything is."

 

**Part 4**

Once Harry had finished baking the chocolate cake, Winky gave him a cardboard cake box in which to transport it back to their quarters. Harry held the box in front of him with both hands as he made his way back to the third floor of the castle. It was after four, so he knew Severus wouldn't be long in returning and he would expect Harry there waiting for him. Harry was determined that tonight he would do everything Severus expected of him. He had felt awful at disobeying his Master and Harry knew it wasn't something he would make a habit of. His punishment was over and although it had hurt at the time, Harry knew he had needed to be punished. 

On returning to their rooms, Harry set the cake box down on the coffee table before removing all his clothes except for his boxers and his collar. Severus liked to see him bare-chested and now that school was out for the summer he liked Harry to wear as little as possible. It would probably be different once the students arrived again in September and when Harry started to show. He wondered if Severus would still fancy him when he got as rounded as Fleur.

Harry sank to his knees by the side of the coffee table; in that position Severus was bound to see the cake. It was easy once in position to let his mind wander, and wander it did. Why had that nightmare about being locked in seemed so real? And had it really been Lucius Malfoy on the escalator that day? Was Harry going as mad as Ron?

The outer door clicked open and Harry's ears pricked up at knowing his Master was finally back. He didn't dare look up, not without permission, but he could hear the booted footsteps getting nearer and nearer to his spot on the floor. A hand reached out and caressed his hair. "Good afternoon, pet."

"Good afternoon, Master," replied Harry as Severus tilted Harry's chin up to face him, stroking his fingers along Harry's jaw and cheek as he did so. Harry felt like purring but settled for closing his eyes for a few seconds instead.

"What's this?" Severus jerked his head towards the box sitting on the coffee table. 

"I baked you a cake, sir. By way of apology."

Severus' eyebrow arched up. "Did you now? And am I correct in thinking this is a chocolate cake?"

"Chocolate, yes sir," Harry agreed and watched his Master's eyes darken with desire. 

"Chocolate," echoed Severus again and Harry felt his cock harden in response. "You know how much I love chocolate."

"Yes, sir, I do," Harry agreed with a grin.

"But tonight is for you, Harry. What did you have in mind?"

"I want to do whatever it is you want, Master."

"But what do _you_ want, Harry? I thought we'd agreed that you could do what you wanted tonight?"

"This is what I want, sir. I want you to take control. That's what I want."

Harry knew he'd given the right answer when Severus knelt down beside him and made Harry light-headed with the most passionate kiss he'd ever received. There were nibbles and bites and soft gasps for breath. Severus' hand gripped the back of Harry's head and tugged hard on his hair. "Mine!" Severus growled against Harry's lips as he pulled away.

"Yours," Harry agreed softly, his body swaying towards Severus so that they could kiss some more, but Severus kept himself just that little bit out of reach.

"Go into our bedroom. Take the cake," said Severus as he stood up. Harry missed his Master's body heat already.

"Yes, sir," said Harry, lifting up the box and taking it into the bedroom. Severus was walking behind him and Harry could almost imagine that Severus was staring at his arse through his boxers. He shivered as desire shot through every nerve-ending in his body. All his body hair was standing on end and his cock was leaking precome onto the front of his underwear as it rubbed against the boxers as he walked. Harry set the box down on the bed and turned to face his Master.

Severus was already unbuttoning his robes, his eyes never far from Harry's. "I've been thinking about this all afternoon," Severus confided. "How much I wanted you. I just wanted the meeting over so I could be here with you in our bed. It's been so long." 

"I want you too, sir." 

Harry watched avidly as Severus disrobed; he could never get enough of looking at his Master. Neither of them wore glamours around each other and they were both heavily scarred. To see Severus' scars didn't disgust Harry in the least; looking at them only made him realise how brave his husband was.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" asked Severus as he removed his boots before taking off his trousers and socks, his head glancing up towards Harry.

Harry didn't, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that he would get to please his Master again. That he would be _allowed_ to please his Master. He shook his head.

"I'm going to dip my fingers in the icing from that cake and then I'm going to coat your nipples and your cock with it. Then I am going to lick it off, very slowly."

"Oh, sir!" Harry moaned and clutched at his cock as the imagined sensations tore through him. He was nearly sure he would be able to come just from Severus' voice alone and all the naughty things he could say to him.

"Underwear off and then lie down flat on your back. Leave the collar on, pet."

"Yes, Master," said Harry who didn't need telling twice. He shucked off his boxers and lay down, his heart fluttering like a trapped bird. Once Severus had dispensed with the remainder of his outfit, he knelt astride Harry on the bed. 

Severus conjured two white silk scarves and tied Harry's hands to the posts. Harry felt a brief flutter of panic at being tied up, reminding him of the night in the graveyard. But this was Severus – he wouldn't hurt him. Severus had never bound him before though and Harry wasn't so sure that he would like to do this all the time. He loved to touch Severus but with his hands bound that just wouldn't be possible.

"All right, pet? Do you need to use your word?" Severus kissed him softly on the lips.

"No, sir. I'm fine."

"Very well." 

Severus leant over and opened the box. As good as his word, he dipped his finger through the chocolate icing and then proceeded to dab it all around Harry's nipples and upon them. Harry's hips arched, but they couldn't go very far with Severus sitting on him. Severus was teasing him mercilessly as he rubbed the icing all around and on his nipples. The scent of chocolate hung heavy in the air, permeating everything and soon their arousals and chocolate were the only things Harry could smell. Harry was so turned on by now he was afraid he would disgrace himself again without Severus even needing to touch his cock at all.

"Please!" Harry begged, pulling on the scarves, his head thrashing on the pillows. "Sir! Please!"

Severus smirked before leaning down and taking Harry's right nipple in his mouth. Harry yowled like a tomcat as Severus sucked and licked at his chocolate-covered nipple. Every suck, every lick had his cock throbbing like a second heartbeat in his groin.  
Severus let that nipple go with a soft 'pop' before turning his attentions to the left one and Harry wondered how much more of this wonderful torture he could take. His cock was hard and aching with want and he needed to touch it, or to have Severus touch it, but Severus was making no move towards his cock yet. Harry bucked against his restraints, sweat dripping into his eyes. "Oh God!" he groaned as Severus bit down on his nipple, the pain making him even more aroused.

The weight of Severus suddenly moved from Harry's body and he wailed in disappointment. Severus wasn't just going to leave him here like this, was he? Aching and aroused, coiled with need.

"Master?" Harry asked in a panic.

"Ssh, pet. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to get something." Severus pulled out a drawer on his side of the bed and came back with something flesh coloured and phallic in shape. "Do you know what this is, Harry?"

Harry had never seen anything like it before so he wasn't really sure. "Um, it looks like a cock."

"Indeed. Now look a bit closer." Severus lifted it up and pressed it beside his own, very erect cock.

"It's _your_ cock!" exclaimed Harry in surprise. It had the same bumps and ridges that belonged to his Master.

"Yes, it's a magical vibrator."

Harry gave him a blank look.

"A sex toy."

"Oh." They had never really used toys before. "What does it do?"

"Well, with this, I can fuck you and suck you at the same time. Because it is magical, although it will be the toy fucking you, I will feel like it is really me fucking you and I can suck your cock at the same time. Just imagine it, Harry. Being filled and being sucked at the same time."

Harry was indeed imagining it and his cock spurted a jet of precome over his abdomen at just the thought.

"Yes, Master! Please!"

Severus untied Harry's bonds before claiming his mouth in a heated kiss. "On your hands and knees."

Harry scrambled into position, feeling a little light-headed at what they were about to do. It sounded so intense. He heard Severus whisper a lubrication spell and then his Master's fingers were inside him, stretching him. It burned a little at first, it had been a while since they'd had intercourse and Harry hoped it wouldn't hurt for too much longer. Severus took his time, easing his fingers in and out and kissing Harry's neck and spine as he did so. When Severus found Harry's prostate, Harry almost fell in a heap on the bed. Seeing stars took on a whole new meaning.

Severus removed his fingers and Harry felt so empty, but he didn't remain empty for long. The toy slid in very easily and Harry gasped in surprise. He thought it would feel cold and impersonal, but it was warm and flexible and it did feel exactly like Severus' cock! "Oh, please! Hurry!"

"Patience, pet," said Severus as he pushed the toy in as far as it could go. "Squeeze around it."

Harry clenched his buttocks around the toy and heard Severus' hiss in response. Then Severus said a spell and the toy in Harry's arse began to move and buzz against his prostate. 

"Fucking hell!" Harry screamed and had to grab hold of the headboard so he wouldn't fall flat on his face. 

Severus slid around so that he was lying underneath Harry and reached up to suck his cock. Harry had never felt anything like it in his life. The dual sensation of having a throbbing, buzzing cock in his arse and his own cock being sucked by Severus as if it was the most delicious sweet in the world was nothing short of electrifying. It was too intense to last long. Severus was humming and moaning around Harry's cock and all too soon Harry felt the tension coiling deep in his lower belly and in his balls. He had to come; he needed to come _so badly_.

"Master! Please! Let me! Let me!"

Severus let go of his cock and glanced up at him. "Come when you need to, pet."

"Thank you, Master," said Harry as Severus took his cock in his mouth once again. The moist cavern of Severus' mouth, the vibrator moving in his arse, it was all too much. "OHH! OHH! Fuck! Fuckit!" Harry screamed his release to the heavens. His arse clamped down on the toy in his arse as the first spurts left his cock. He could actually feel his semen going down Severus' throat as his Master swallowed and swallowed. Severus' groaned and erupted too, ropes of his semen landing on Harry's legs. White light danced in front of Harry's eyes and he collapsed against the headboard in a dead faint.

When he came to, Severus was sitting cross-legged at the foot of the bed with a glass of water in his hand.

"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to faint."

"It was rather intense," said Severus. "Or it might be the pregnancy." 

Severus handed Harry the glass of water which he downed in two large gulps.

"At least it didn't happen while you were on your own. Another reason why I didn't want you to go to London by yourself."

Harry heard the censure in his voice and felt instantly ashamed again. Severus had only been doing these things out of concern for Harry, not because he wanted to upset him or make him miserable.

"About that, Severus. I thought I saw Lucius Malfoy at the tube station. He was wearing a Muggle suit."

Severus laughed. "Harry, do you really think Lucius Malfoy, the most pureblood of purebloods would be seen dead in a Muggle suit in a Muggle tube station?"

Harry giggled too. "Probably not. It must have been someone who looked a bit like him."

"I'm sure that's all it was, Harry."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

 

**Part Five**

Harry lay snuggled up on Severus' shoulder as the Muggle bus trundled along the country lanes on its way to Ottery St. Catchpole. The lanes were so narrow that tree branches scraped along the glass like skeletal fingers and Harry shuddered at the image his mind had conjured up. His sleep for the last few weeks had been full of nightmares and he really didn't know how he was going to get rid of them. Dreamless Sleep was out now that he was pregnant but he knew he couldn't keep going on like this either. He felt exhausted and was walking around most days in a daze.

When the Weasleys had invited them both to the Burrow for Harry's birthday he wasn't sure he wanted to go, but Severus had insisted that the change of scenery would do him good. It would be nice to see his friends again, but Harry was still worried that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would blame him for Ron's illness and of course the worry made his nightmares and his morning sickness worse. Severus had already asked the driver to stop three times already so Harry could get off to be sick.

The bus slowed down as it entered the village and then came to a complete halt at a small lean-to shed which served as the bus station. Ottery St. Catchpole was the end of the line; even the buses didn't go as far as the Burrow and they had a few miles walk ahead of them to get there. It would have been much easier to travel magically, but Severus was taking no chances after Harry's last check-up with Poppy. The baby's heartbeat hadn't been very strong and they were both worried that Harry might lose the baby. No wonder he was having nightmares.

They had no luggage with them; they only intended to stay for the day so once they were off the bus they started walking away from Ottery St. Catchpole and out into the countryside. It was a beautiful day; the sky was pale blue with a few fluffy white clouds dotted here and there. There was no wind, nothing to disturb the stillness. Severus reached for Harry's hand as they found the path that led to the cliff tops. The further they walked, the more Harry seemed to recognise the landscape and then there on the horizon he saw it: Shell Cottage. And Dobby's grave. His throat closed over and he squeezed Severus' hand even tighter.

"Harry, are you all right? Are you feeling sick again?"

"No, sir. It's just - Dobby's grave is over there."

"Ah. Would you like to go and see it?"

"I don't know. I don't think I can face it. Not yet."

"Very well. We'll continue on our way, but if you want to come back, just ask."

"Thank you, Master."

They were silent for the rest of the journey, but it was a comfortable silence. Harry had never been much of a chatterbox when he was younger; the Dursleys wanted him as quiet as possible and reinforced that lesson with fists and boots and Severus only seemed to talk if there was something important to say. So silence together was nothing new for them, it was familiar and comforting and Harry turned around to give his husband a shy smile. Sometimes he wondered that he could still be shy around Severus when he remembered all the things they'd done in the bedroom. And the bathroom. And bent over Severus' desk. And the floor. And anywhere the mood took them really. Harry blushed as he remembered some of them and Severus chuckled. "You've been having very naughty thoughts again, haven't you, pet?"

"Yes, Master," said Harry, but he knew Severus wouldn't be angry about that.

The Burrow loomed in front of them as crooked as ever. There were few gnomes about today; but there were two flitting in and out of a rusted cauldron by the front door. An old Muggle washing machine was tipped onto its side beside a couple of sets of Wellington boots and a few chickens seemed to peer curiously at it. It must have been one of Arthur Weasley's experiments in all things Muggle, but Harry couldn't imagine what he might want to do to a washing machine. A flying car he could understand, but a flying washing machine?

The door was flung wide open before they even reached it to knock and Harry was wrapped up in Mrs. Weasley's arms before he even got out a greeting.

"Harry! Oh, we're so glad you could come! Happy Birthday, dear!"

"Thanks," said Harry, wondering how he could tactfully move away from her. In the end he didn't need to as she soon turned her enthusiastic greeting upon Severus, who seemed very bemused to be on the end of one of Molly Weasley's hugs.

"We were expecting you by Floo," said Molly once she'd finished embracing Severus. "I didn't hear you Apparate."

"No, we took the bus and then walked from the village," explained Severus.

"Walked? Why would you do that? Of course it is a lovely day, it was probably very romantic, eh?" Molly winked at Harry, making him blush again. "Well, come on through to the back garden. Everyone's out there, we didn't have room for everyone in the house really."

"Everyone?" asked Harry. He had understood that they'd been invited to a quiet birthday tea. He should have realised that Molly Weasley would not have been satisfied with that for his birthday. She didn't seem to be holding any sort of grudge against Harry but it was as if the ghost of the missing Ron hovered between them for a few moments before Molly seemed to shake herself out of it and smiled at them again.

"Of course, it is your birthday, Harry. A lot of people wanted to celebrate with you."

"Thank you, er, that's very kind."

"Nonsense, dear. Anything for you. Now come on, no one can eat the cake before you get here, can they?"

Molly led them through the house and out to the back garden. The trees had been draped with multi-coloured paper lanterns as well as ribbons and balloons. Two tables were set up buffet-style with mountains of food and drink and although there were garden chairs dotted about the lawn, the only person sitting down was Fleur, Bill hovering by her side and offering her bites of snacks from his own plate. Her silver robe did little to disguise the swell of her pregnancy and Harry wondered again if Severus would still want him once he got as big as that. At least Fleur had Veela charms to keep her husband interested, Harry only had himself. Would that be enough?

"Harry!" squealed Hermione as she ran to hug him and Harry was enveloped in a cloud of bushy hair.

"When did you get back? I thought you were still in Australia."

"Earlier today. You didn't think I'd miss your birthday, did you? Good afternoon, Professor." Hermione stepped back from their hug and nodded her head towards Severus.

"As you are no longer my student, Miss Granger, you may call me Severus."

"Thank you, only if you call me Hermione then."

"Very well, Hermione."

Molly hadn't exaggerated; there were lots of guests at the party. As well as the Weasleys themselves Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were there with two girls Harry didn't know; Penelope Clearwater was deep in conversation with Percy; Ernie Macmillan was whispering things in Ginny's ear who giggled at them; George and Neville had their arms draped casually around each other's waists and grinned at Harry, who blushed remembering the night the four of them had together. Charlie was standing by an unknown man, but Harry didn't know if they were just friends or something more. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were smiling and waving at him and there were quite a few people dotted about who Harry didn't recognise at all.

"Right, now that our guest of honour is here, it's time to cut the cake. Harry, this way dear," said Molly taking Harry's arm and leading him away from Severus. Harry had always hated being the centre of attention and today was no different. His hands started sweating long before Molly gave him a silver knife to cut the large chocolate cake sitting on one of the tables.

Harry sought out his Master's eyes and smiled; he knew both of them were remembering the chocolate cake Harry had baked for him. There were nineteen flickering candles on the cake.

"Blow them out and make a wish," said Hermione. Harry closed his eyes and did so, wishing with all his heart that everything would go well with the baby. That last check-up had scared him and Harry didn't know what he would do if anything happened to their baby.

There were cheers and claps as he extinguished all the candles and then it was time for him to cut the cake. As he slid the knife in the assembled guests broke into a rendition of "Happy Birthday" and Harry felt tears well up. He had to turn away quickly so that they wouldn't see. Molly thrust a slice of cake into his hand. Harry ate a few mouthfuls to be polite, but he was starting to feel sick again and knew it wouldn't stay down.

While the other guests were mingling; Harry made his way back to the house and the bathroom. He barely made it in time, falling to his knees in front of the toilet, retching until his chest ached and his mouth felt vile. Harry stood up on shaky legs and rinsed his mouth out by the sink before he heard a tentative knock on the door.

"Harry? Are you all right? You've been in there ages," said Hermione from the other side of the door.

Harry flushed the toilet and washed his hands again before opening it to face her.

"I'm okay, Hermione. It's just morning sickness."

"Morning–? Oh my God! You're pregnant!" She wrapped Harry in another hug and started crying against his shoulder. "Th- that's w-wonderful!"

She let go of him and sat down on the edge of the bath, glancing at him.

"It's early days yet."

"But everything's okay with the baby, isn't it? How far along are you?"

"The baby was conceived in May," said Harry, remembering that day only two well. The day Harry had been so upset that he'd almost forced Severus to have sex with him. "The day when Ron..."

"Oh. I see. But things are all right, aren't they?"

"I don't know, Hermione. At my last scan, Madam Pomfrey said the baby's heartbeat was weaker than she would have expected and my pregnancy hormones are getting lower. She said there is a very high risk of - of miscarriage." Harry's voice broke on the last word and he couldn't stop the tears any longer.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione stood up and hugged him again.

"I don't know what I'd do, Hermione. I want this baby so much!"

"Of course you do! You'll just have to look after yourself and make sure you do everything Madam Pomfrey tells you."

Harry nodded, sniffling a little as the tears eased off. He would do anything to ensure the health of his and Severus' unborn child. 

When they both returned to the garden, they found Bill worriedly leading Fleur back into the house and yelling for someone to firecall St. Mungo's. Fleur stopped by the threshold and pressed her palms up against the doorframe, panting harshly. She was grimacing in pain and Harry felt a pang of sympathetic pain at the sight.

"Is she all right?" Harry asked Severus once Fleur, Bill and Molly entered the house.

"She has just gone into labour," said Severus. "It's all perfectly natural."

Harry nodded but inside he wondered why something so perfectly natural looked so bloody painful.

**Part Six**

Severus noticed Harry was getting rather pale again as he watched Fleur suffer through a contraction before Bill and Molly led her into the house and he assumed from there onto St. Mungo's. "Harry, you need to sit down," said Severus, taking Harry's elbow and steering him towards one of the garden chairs. Harry didn't protest but sat down as meekly as any lamb but his gaze did not wander too far from the still open back door.

"Right," said Arthur, assuming responsibility for the party now that Molly was gone. "Time for your presents, Harry."

Harry was about to stand up and head towards the table with gaily wrapped parcels, but Severus clamped a hand on his shoulder to prevent him from moving. "You stay there. We can bring the presents over."

Arthur seemed to sense something was not quite right with Harry, but Severus had no intention of announcing to all and sundry that Harry was pregnant. It was still too early to be announcing it to the whole world. The risks of miscarriage were still too great and Severus did not want Harry to have to cope with telling people he was pregnant and then perhaps having to tell them afterwards if things didn't go right. It was something he was not prepared to put Harry through.

Arthur returned first with a parcel wrapped in blue paper with a design of white clouds on it. Harry smiled and thanked him before tackling the paper.

"It's not much," said Arthur. "It's so difficult knowing what to get a teenager."

Harry finally managed to unwrap the parcel and held it out at arm's length to see it better. It was a winter cloak in dark blue wool with a white fur collar.

"Mr. Weasley, thank you so much. It's lovely."

"Molly made it," said Arthur, beaming with pride at his wife's dressmaking skills. "She said you can never have too many cloaks." Harry stroked the cloak and Severus could almost imagine what his pet was thinking: that he could almost feel the love that went into making the garment. Harry had always appreciated gifts, no matter how small or large because as he was growing up they were few and far between. The other guests trotted over with their gifts and Harry spent an hour or two unwrapping them and thanking his friends.

Seamus and Dean had clubbed together to give him a year's subscription to a Muggle cinema in Aberdeen, the nearest one to Hogwarts. Hermione gave him an easel and a case of art materials, from sketch books to paint and charcoal. From Percy he received a quill set which included bottles of ink and small knives to sharpen the nibs. Charlie gave him small figurines of three dragons: Norbeta, her mate and their first hatchling. Harry gripped them in his fist, tears falling unchecked down his cheeks. Neville and George had also got him a joint present. Harry blushed when he opened the envelope and then handed it over to Severus. Severus had to stifle a smile when he saw the magazine subscription. Not a present to be shared with mixed company so Severus hastily put it in his robe pocket. Ginny was the last of the Weasleys to give Harry his present. 

"It's from Ernie and me," said Ginny. "I hope you like it."

Harry unwrapped the long, rectangular shaped parcel and if Severus thought Harry had been pale before, now he was almost transparent as he stared at the gift on his lap. 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Harry mumbled to Severus as he stood up and let the present slide to the ground. 

Harry ran back to the house, Hermione Granger hot on his heels. Knowing Harry's friend would look after him Severus took the opportunity to discover what had so upset Harry. There, lying on the ground was an ornately carved picture frame holding a view of Hogwarts Lake.

"Is this some sort of joke, Miss Weasley?" Severus demanded.

Ginny looked blankly at him. "Of course not, Professor. Harry loves Hogwarts; I just thought he would like a picture of the lake."

"Take it back. Harry won't want it." As if Harry would want a picture of the lake where he'd tried to drown himself!

"You can't refuse a gift on Harry's behalf," protested Ginny, her arms across her chest.

"I can and I will. Take that picture away and don't let Harry see it again."

"Ginny, do as he says," said George. "Harry won't want that picture. Take it away."

"What's going on? There's something you're not telling me."

"Ginny, just take the picture back," said Arthur in a firm tone. "It's not your concern why."

Ginny pouted and snatched the painting from the ground. "Just because you're his husband doesn't mean he has to do everything you say," she snapped at Severus. 

If only she knew! George exchanged a grin with Severus; he knew that Harry did have to do as Severus said or suffer the consequences. A few moments later, Harry returned looking a little better. He headed straight towards Severus and lowered his head.

"Please, may we go home, sir?" he asked in a whisper.

Severus nodded. Harry had had enough excitement for one day.

***

Once back home in their quarters, Harry wasted no time in kneeling down by the armchair Severus sat down in. Severus caressed Harry's hair, wishing there was something he could do to make Harry feel better. "Are you all right, pet?" he asked softly, his strokes never faltering.

"I am now, Master. Thank you."

"Did Ginny Weasley know what happened at the lake?" asked Severus, wondering if the girl was just ignorant or if she had deliberately set out to upset Harry.

"I don't know, sir. I never told her, but Ron knew. Perhaps he told her." Harry's breathing was becoming more and more erratic and he began to wheeze a little in panic.

"Hush, pet. On my lap." For Severus knew Harry needed some comforting tonight. 

Harry clambered onto his lap, resting his head against Severus' shoulder. His whole body was trembling and Severus did his best to calm him by kissing him softly and continuing to caress him. "I wanted to give you my present in private, Harry. Or were you thinking I'd forgotten your birthday?"

Harry grinned up at him, so Severus guessed that meant he was feeling better. "You didn't have to get me anything, Master."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Severus removed his wand and summoned the small parcel to him before handing it to Harry.

Harry eagerly unwrapped the gift like a five-year-old and then stared at the small box he held in his hand. 

"Go on, open it," urged Severus, feeling a flutter of nervous excitement in his own stomach.

Harry lifted the lid of the velvet box and removed a golden key from it.

"It's a key to our baby's Gringotts vault," said Severus. "I'm trusting you with it, Harry. I want you to use that money to buy anything you might need for the baby or the pregnancy."

"I don't know what to say. Thank you for trusting me with this, Master. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, Harry. I have another gift for you." Severus fumbled in his pocket and took out a small silver charm, this one in the shape of a cake and he attached it to the bracelet at Harry's wrist with a tap of his wand.

"Thank you, Severus. It's beautiful."

"Just like the birthday boy," said Severus, leaning down to kiss him again.

 

***

Severus woke in the night to find Harry's side of the bed empty and cold. A sliver of light shone from underneath the bathroom door. He got out of bed and put on his slippers, but didn't bother with a dressing gown over his pyjama trousers. He was about to knock on the bathroom door when he heard Harry screaming and babbling incoherently. Not bothering to knock, he pushed the door open and found Harry underneath the shower, still in his pyjamas, his arms waving about frantically at nothing.

"Severus! Get them off me! I can't get them off!" Harry shrieked as he swatted the empty air again. He shimmied his body, shaking and rolling his shoulders, his foot slipping in the shower tray. Severus cast a levitation spell on him so he wouldn't fall, but Harry was still batting at the air again. Was this another of those strange nightmares?

"Harry, there's nothing here." Severus reached out and removed Harry from under the falling water. Harry's clothes and hair were plastered to his skin and he was shivering now too; the water had long gone cold. How long had he been in there?

"Severus! Severus!" Harry gasped, his skin turning purple. 

Harry clawed at his throat, as if he was finding it difficult to breathe and then much to Severus' horrified amazement red welts and strange bumps started appearing all over Harry's face, chest, arms and hands; anywhere his body was exposed. Severus ran back to the bedroom and without even putting Harry down, he levitated some Floo powder into the fireplace and screamed Poppy's name into the flames. 

A few moments later the matron stepped through and waved for Severus to put Harry down on the bed. Severus did so rather reluctantly.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. He was having a nightmare or something and then these strange marks started appearing on his skin. He's having trouble breathing as well."

Poppy scanned Harry with her wand. "It's anaphylactic shock. These are bee stings; Harry must be allergic to them."

"It can't be bee stings," said Severus. "I was in the room with him, Poppy. There were no bees. Not one."

"Severus, these are bee stings, you can see the scan for yourself." Poppy removed a syringe from her pocket and injected Harry. Soon his breathing eased out and he fell into a deep sleep. The marks were disappearing too.

"What's going on?" asked Severus. "Poppy, there were no bees but Harry thought there were and the other week he was convinced I had locked him in our bedroom when it doesn't even have a lock! I thought he was just having nightmares but now you're saying he really has been stung. Is this some sort of psychic phenomenon?"

"Well, it could be a form of night terror, but I've never heard of one where the fear physically manifested itself like that. I really don't know what's causing it, Severus. I've never heard of anything like it."

"But Harry is all right for the moment? He doesn't need to go to the infirmary?"

"No, but if there is any change, don't hesitate to call me. He should sleep until morning now."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"You're very welcome, Severus. I just wish I knew more about what was wrong with him."

"So do I. So do I."

 

**Part Seven**

**Part Seven**

The hotel looked as if it had just stepped out from a book of fairy tales. It was three stories high with whitewashed walls and wooden crossbeams; latticed windows stared down at them like so many pairs of empty eyes. At least it was a wizarding hotel, so even with Harry's slightly rounded tummy, he hoped no one would pay too much attention to them. It was just coming up to the end of August and nearing the four month mark of his pregnancy. Thankfully the morning sickness seemed to have eased off, but he still had trouble with certain smells. 

Madam Pomfrey had relented and allowed him to accompany Severus to the Wizarding Business Fair in Edinburgh, but she was still adamant that no magical travel was to be used, so they'd travelled most of the way by train and taxi. Severus was being very solicitous, as he had been throughout Harry's pregnancy: opening doors for him, making sure Harry was comfortable, even going to the buffet car on the train when Harry was craving ice-cream.

Severus led the way and they made their way over to the large wooden counter that served as the reception desk. Their shoes clicked on the polished wooden floors and there were lots of other wizards and witches hovering about in the lobby, all wearing robes of various shades. Severus levitated their luggage to one side so that he could talk to the receptionist.

"Snape. I believe we have reservations."

The witch behind the counter looked up the name on a long, rolling scroll of parchment. It was so long that a lot of it was trailing on the floor behind her desk. "Indeed, sir. Room thirteen, on the second floor. Are you here for the Business Fair and conference?"

"We are."

The witch waved her wand. "I've just sent the Registration Pack to your room. Now, if you could both just sign the register, here and here," she tapped two spaces with her quill as Harry glanced over Severus' shoulder. Severus signed his name first then handed the quill to Harry who did the same.

"Thank you. Breakfast starts at seven o'clock and continues until nine. Do you need help with your luggage?" The receptionist handed Severus a large black key.

"No thank you, we can manage," said Severus. He levitated their suitcase and sent it ahead of him up a rickety set of winding stairs. 

***

Surprisingly, the Wizarding Business Fair was not held in the wizarding hotel they were staying in but rather in a Muggle conference centre in the middle of Edinburgh. It meant that on the walk there they had to forgo their wizarding robes and wear Muggle clothes. Severus looked good in Muggle attire, but he didn't often go out in public without robes and Harry could tell his husband was feeling uncomfortable. They walked briskly to the conference centre and once they reached it Harry could actually feel the Muggle-repelling charms that had been placed on the building.

Once they were inside, Severus waved his wand over both of them so that they were draped in black robes over their Muggle clothes. They signed in at the registration desk and were given wooden plaques with their names on dangling on a length of rope to be worn like a necklace. Severus nodded to a few wizards on the way in through the double doors leading to the main conference hall, but otherwise didn't greet anyone.

Harry gaped as he guessed he must have done the first time he saw the wonderful magical street of Diagon Alley. Despite being in a Muggle conference centre, there was no way this gathering would ever have been mistaken for Muggles, even with the electric fluorescent lights shining down from the ceilings. As Harry might have expected there were stalls and exhibits set out all around ground level. What he hadn't considered was that there would also be tier upon tier of other stalls hovering five deep above the ground with no visible means of support. Witches and wizards floated up and down all along the rows to get to different stalls and watching all these people zooming about was making Harry dizzy.

"Severus Snape! As I live and breathe! Never thought you'd leave those dungeons of yours!" exclaimed a rather portly man to their left. He was dressed in a gaudy multi-coloured robe and a thatch of dark brown hair sat atop his head rather like a bird's nest would sit on top of a tree but wasn't quite part of it. Harry wondered if it was a wig or if his hair was really as awful as that.

"Caldicott," sneered Severus. "I had no idea you would be here."

"I'm an exhibitor," said Caldicott, puffing out his chest. " _Caldicott's Patented Potions_. Doing rather well you know, but I can always do with more backers. Never too many, eh? Now you, young man. You're looking a bit peaky. You look like you could do with a dose of one of my patented potions." 

With a flourish, Caldicott removed a small bottle from his robes and handed it to Harry. "On the house." He winked and then disappeared into the crowds.

Harry peered at the small label, even with his new glasses it was quite difficult to discern. There was a small sketch of Caldicott himself, birds' nest hair and all, along with the legend _Caldicott's Cure-all. It cures everything!_

"Severus, there's no such thing as a cure-all potion, is there?" Harry eyed the bottle dubiously. He would never drink a potion unless he knew for sure where it came from.

"Of course not. That man is a charlatan and has been under investigation more than once. Medicinal potions should never be bought off the shelf. Their performance will depend on many factors: the patient's sex, age, weight and height for starters. It also has to take into consideration whether or not the patient is a pureblood, a Squib, a half-blood or Muggle-born."

"What do you mean it's different? Why?"

"It is different, yes. Because of so much inbreeding over the years, purebloods and Squibs have the lowest immune systems of magical folk and will need stronger doses of any medicine. Half-bloods and Muggleborns have the strongest immune systems so they don't need such strong doses. The wizarding world needs new blood brought into the gene pool if they are to survive at all. The people who keep to the 'only pure' doctrine are in reality only speeding up the process of losing magic altogether. Squibs are usually only born to purebloods; it is very rare for Muggle-born or half-blood parents to produce Squibs."

"So it's actually the diversity that is keeping magic alive?" asked Harry in awe.

"Indeed," replied Severus plucking the bottle of Caldicott's potion out of his hand. "This is going into the nearest waste receptacle and I don't need to remind you to steer clear of unknown potions, do I?"

"No, sir," said Harry, who had already learned more of that lesson than he ever needed to know.

Severus dropped the bottle into the nearest bin and they spent the rest of the time wandering around the stalls at ground level; for with Madam Pomfrey's warnings still ringing in his ears, Harry knew he couldn't go and see the other exhibits above them, so he just had to forget about them. There were restaurateurs offering free samples of their wares, but Severus wouldn't let Harry try any until he'd scanned them for poisons and allergens first; there were toy-makers; candle-makers; wand-makers; broom-makers and at the next stall Harry stopped dead. Skiving Snackboxes.

"George! What are you doing here?"

"Lots of wholesalers about, just trying to expand the business a little."

"I trust none of this will be finding its way into the hands of Hogwarts' students?" asked Severus as he lifted up one of the Snackboxes to investigate its contents.

"Sorry, Severus," said George with an unrepentant grin. "I can't promise that. What the customer chooses to do with them is their own business."

"These Puking Pastilles; one end combats the nausea and vomiting, is that right?"

George nodded.

"And the ingredients? Anything that would be toxic to a pregnant person?"

"No, it's just ginger and peppermint bound with gelatine and milk of magnesia."

Severus seemed thoughtful as he stared at the sweet in his hand. "Have you thought of another market for these? You could sell them as a treatment for morning sickness. Most anti-nausea potions are dangerous to use in pregnancy."

"Wow, Severus! I hadn't even thought of that. But wouldn't I need to be properly licensed to sell medicinal items? And wouldn't it have to be tailored to the individual?"

"You were listening in my class after all. Yes, they would have to be made to order for each individual patient, like all good medicinal potions should be. I could help you with development and acquiring the proper licences if this is something you wish to pursue."

"Severus, that is so generous of you. I'd love to have your help on this. When Fleur was pregnant she was always complaining that nothing worked when she was feeling sick. I never even thought of the pastilles! What sort of fee would you want for consulting work?"

"There wouldn't be a charge, George. This is something I am very interested in."

George looked from Severus to Harry, then back again and again.

"Harry, are you–?"

"Sssh, not here," said Severus. "You can come and see us later. Room thirteen."

"Okay. Neville's with me, may I bring him along?"

"You may," said Severus and Harry felt himself hardening in his clothes, remembering the last time the four of them were together.

"How's the baby? Claudia?" Harry asked, trying to distract himself from thinking of sex.

"Oh, she's doing fine," said George. "Bill and Fleur will probably send you both an invite to Shell Cottage soon. They wanted to get settled in before they were inundated with visitors. Mind you, they hadn't reckoned on Mum! She's hardly been away since Claudia was born, first grandchild and all that. A visit from you two will probably seem like bliss!"

"Mrs. Weasley isn't so bad," said Harry quietly, remembering how welcomed he'd been to that family. Molly Weasley was the nearest thing to a mother he'd ever had and Harry found it uncomfortable when people disparaged her just for being Molly.

"I know, Harry. I think the world of my mum; I'm only joking. Family is very important."

"Indeed it is," said Severus. 

 

**Part Eight**

After Harry finished washing Severus in the shower; Severus stepped out and began to dress himself, leaving Harry standing under the shower; wet, naked and very aroused. Bathing Severus always had this effect on him; Harry loved to touch his Master in any way and his body always responded. Now that he was suffering less from morning sickness, his libido had increased since the first few months of his pregnancy. Harry didn't want to ask for release, he was afraid of rejection, but he could hardly go out to their hotel room with a raging hard-on while they waited for George and Neville to arrive. Unless that was the idea, perhaps Severus intended for a repeat of what had happened at school? The thought of an audience did little to quell his arousal and Harry groaned a little.

"Take care of that before our guests arrive," said Severus as he finished buttoning his white shirt, but left the last one at the collar undone. 

Severus zipped up his trousers and left the bathroom. Harry was left gaping at him. Severus only normally allowed Harry to masturbate if he could stay and watch. To order Harry to do it and then not even stay in the same room? That was unusual. It had been a long time since Harry had masturbated for himself, for his own pleasure, it was usually for his Master's pleasure. Severus loved to watch him, so why wasn't he watching him now? Had Harry done something wrong? Something to upset him?

His hands fell to his hard shaft, stroking quickly, Harry didn't linger; didn't caress and tease himself as he would have done if Severus had been there with him. The need was there, but his own hand felt strangely unsatisfying tonight. It didn't take long; he'd been aroused too long already from bathing Severus. Harry panted harshly as his climax overtook him, spurting jets of white against the tiles which then dribbled down the walls. His face was wet, but whether from the shower water or tears he wasn't quite sure.

***

Dressed in a loose pair of blue pyjama trousers and a blue short-sleeved t-shirt, Harry knelt down by the foot of the bed and lowered his head. His collar was visible tonight, both of them knew neither Neville nor George would be offended by seeing it and would understand. Severus was sitting on the sofa opposite the bed and although the room was fairly small, even Severus couldn't reach across that small distance to pet Harry's head, even if he might want him to. It would have been better if Harry had been allowed to kneel nearer to Severus, but as soon as he’d returned from the bathroom, he'd been ordered to get into position by the foot of the bed and, unwilling to anger his Master any further, Harry dutifully obeyed. He must have angered Severus somehow, why else would Severus not stay with him in the shower?

There was a dull ache across his abdomen and Harry's hands automatically flew there, caressing the baby within, even though he knew he was supposed to rest his hands on his thighs. Was it the baby finally starting to move or was it something else? Was the pain a warning? Harry tried not to let the worry show on his face, but sometimes he knew his emotions were written there for everyone to see.

When the knock on the door came, Harry replaced his hands by his thighs and made his back straight as Severus went to open the door.

"Good evening, gentlemen," said Severus as he ushered in George and Neville.

"Good evening, Master Severus," said Neville and Harry felt rather disconcerted to hear someone else call his husband 'Master'.

"Go and kneel by Harry," George ordered his pet, stroking Neville's cheek with the tip of his index finger. Neville smiled at the caress and walked over to join Harry. The two friends grinned briefly at each other before turning their attention back to their Masters. George sat down beside Severus on the sofa and even though his head was down, Harry could feel the weight of two sets of eyes on him.

"As you may have already guessed, Harry is indeed pregnant. The only other people who know are Poppy Pomfrey and Hermione Granger and we would like to keep it that way for the foreseeable future."

"Of course, Severus," replied George. "We won't say anything."

"Now, Harry tells me you have a cousin with Gaian Syndrome who has had children?"

"Yes, third or fourth cousin, we don't really have much contact with him though."

"I see, so you couldn't say for sure whether or not there was anything unusual about those pregnancies at all?"

"Unusual? Besides the fact it's a male one, you mean?"

"Yes. Is there anything relating in particular to Gaian Syndrome pregnancies? Something different than female ones?"

"I'm not sure I know what you're asking, Severus. I don't really know that much about it, just that it's a genetic condition that enables males to become pregnant and causes their own sperm to be sterile."

"Something is wrong with Harry," said Severus and Harry's head shot up. 

Harry was feeling hot and on edge with Severus discussing such personal things about him, even if it was with his friends. Severus glowered at him and Harry lowered his head, feeling worse now that he'd disappointed his Master in public. 

"Things are happening to him that we have no logical explanation for. He was convinced I had locked him in our bedroom when the room doesn't even have a lock; and a few weeks ago he suffered bee stings even though there were no bees anywhere in the vicinity and he is allergic to bee stings. Are these fears usual for someone with Gaian Syndrome? Fearing things that aren't really there, but seem to have some sort of physical manifestation on the body?"

"Well, I've never heard of it," said George. "I think Hermione is your best bet. It sounds like some sort of curse or spell to me, or it may be potion induced."

"It's definitely not potion induced. I make sure of all of Harry's potions before he takes them."

"But if it is a spell or a curse, who's casting it and why?"

"That indeed would be the question," said Severus. 

Harry desperately wanted to look up; he wanted to see Severus' face. Did Severus think someone was casting a spell on him or did Severus think he was going as crazy as Ron? Or was it, in fact, another spell that had made Ron seem crazy?

"Did you tell Harry your news, Neville?" George asked into the ensuing silence.

"No, sir. Not yet."

"Go on, you can tell him now."

"I'll be seeing you back at Hogwarts, Harry. I'm going to be Madam Pomfrey's apprentice; I'm training to be a Healer."

"Oh, that's great, Neville! Congratulations!"

"It means I'll be visiting Hogwarts quite frequently as well," said George, looking expectantly at Severus. 

Harry felt his breath catch.

"Indeed, you and Neville are always welcome in our home. And sometimes, they can be special visits, yes?"

"I was hoping you'd say that, Severus," smiled George. "Not all the time, I know how much you both need your own space as do Neville and I. But it can be fun to spice things up occasionally, can't it?"

"It can," said Severus. 

Neither Severus nor George asked Harry or Neville's opinion on the matter, not that Harry had expected them to, but it amazed him how far he had come in his trust of Severus. He would do whatever Severus asked of him. It hurt him when Harry had disobeyed, almost a physical ache and Harry was much happier when he accepted Severus' decisions.

They chatted some more about inconsequential things, but the subject of bedroom explorations was not brought up again, although Harry's brain couldn't seem to stop thinking of it. His back was aching, as were his thighs as he stayed in position while the two Masters talked but at long last George and Neville took their leave, both of them giving Harry heated looks as they left.

Once George and Neville were gone Harry remained kneeling by the hotel bed, his heart in his throat as Severus stalked towards him. Harry was sure he was going to be punished for looking up without permission, but Severus placed a forefinger under Harry's chin and tilted it up to face him. Severus' eyes were blazing, scorching the whole of Harry's body and he shuddered with the force of his desire. His prick stood to attention, tenting the front of his pyjama bottoms and Severus' gaze lingered there for a few seconds before he lowered his head and claimed Harry's mouth in a fervent kiss. Harry sank into Severus' mouth, moaning as desire roared through him. Severus pulled away and stood back up. God, he was so hard!

"They like looking at you, my beautiful pet, don't they?"

"Yes, sir," replied Harry hoarsely.

"Didn't you masturbate in the shower earlier?" His Master asked him. 

"Yes, Master," replied Harry.

"Yet you're still excited now? Was it our guests exciting you? The way they look at you as if they are dying for a taste?"

"No, sir. It was you. You excite me, Master," said Harry, stating what was only the truth.

"You know what I want to hear, Harry," breathed Severus, his hand resting on the top of Harry's head.

"They may look, but they can never touch. Only you can touch me, Master. I'm yours. Only ever yours."

"Indeed you are, Harry. My very own beautiful boy. Very well. You may suck me." Severus unbuttoned his fly and removed his prick. He was only half-hard but Harry was sure he could make Severus hard and get him to come in his mouth in very little time. His own mouth watered at the thought of tasting his husband and Harry licked his lips as he leant up to take Severus' cock in his mouth. Severus caressed Harry's head as Harry began to lick and suck on the head.

It was different to suckle a prick that was not quite hard yet, but it was not unfulfilling. Harry licked and sucked, loving the indrawn breaths he drew from Severus he did so. Harry could feel every stage of Severus' arousal in his mouth and he relished in it, in the power it gave him. To know that it was _him_ , that it was his mouth causing Severus to get harder and harder. Harry widened his jaw and hollowed his cheeks, all the better to suck with. Saliva and Severus' precome was dribbling down his chin and the slurping and even the action of sucking was having a predictable effect on Harry's own cock. He loved sucking Severus, loved being on his knees like this while Severus stroked his hair.

"Merlin, you're getting good at this," said Severus as he thrust his hips against Harry's mouth. "You may touch yourself, Harry, but don't come. Not yet. I want to suck you off afterwards."

Harry's groin tightened uncomfortably at the words and he fumbled in the fly of his bottoms to touch his cock. His hand curled around his shaft and he teased himself with deliberately slow strokes so that he wouldn't come too soon. His Master sounded pleased with him and Harry wanted it to remain that way. He concentrated his efforts on making his Master come and tried to ignore his own arousal for now.

"When I come, don't swallow it all," ordered Severus. "Keep some in your mouth."

It was a strange request, but Harry looked up at his husband and nodded his understanding. Why did Severus not want him to swallow all of it? But he was only supposed to obey his Master, not question everything he was asked to do, so Harry thought no more about it. As Severus began to thrust roughly in and out of his mouth, Harry knew his husband must have been getting close. Harry left off touching his own cock for the pleasure of gripping Severus' shaft in both hands while he sucked harder and harder on the little bit he could fit in his mouth. It was as if Severus' cock was a living, breathing entity of its own. It jerked in pulsed in Harry's hands and in his mouth and Harry moaned at the thought that soon he was going to taste the warm, bitter fluid he couldn't seem to get enough of. His hips jerked empty air; his cock bobbing about as Severus gave a guttural moan and shot his release into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed convulsively around it, but remembering his orders he kept some back in his mouth. It was difficult holding it there without swallowing but he did it.

"Lie down," Severus ordered as soon as he'd recovered from his own orgasm. Harry did as he was told, his cock almost standing vertically from his groin. It ached with want and Harry knew it wasn't going to take him long to come at all. "I'm going to suck your cock," Severus promised and Harry's hips arched instinctively. "When you think you're about to climax, swallow my come."

Oh, God, that sounded hot! Harry nodded and watched with hooded eyes as Severus bent over to take Harry's cock in his mouth. Severus' mouth widened in an 'O' as he took Harry's cock into his mouth in one gulp, sucking it right down to the root. The wet heat, the taste of Severus still in his mouth, it was all too much for Harry's already overloaded body.

His hips jerked upwards as he felt the climax unfurl in his lower belly. His balls ached to empty and soon they did, right down Severus' throat. Harry swallowed Severus' semen as the first spurts left his own cock and the double sensation of swallowing Severus' come at the same time Severus was swallowing his made him light headed. It was one of the longest orgasms he'd ever had, it seemed to go on and on and Severus was swallowing him down like a thirsty man at an oasis. Harry's legs had turned to water and he screamed in ecstasy. "Master! Master!"

Severus let go of Harry's cock and stared up at him, his eyes smouldering. "Mine," Severus growled, sliding up his body to kiss him deeply.

"Yours," Harry agreed blissfully, already feeling the lassitude overwhelm him. His eyes were closing when he felt the whispered cleaning spell over their bodies and then he was being lifted in strong arms and settled on the bed; Severus curling up behind him.

"Sleep," Severus whispered. "Sleep."

There was a soft kiss on the back of his head and then Harry knew no more.

 

**Part Nine**

Harry woke in the night to find his Master awake and staring at him. Severus' hands were stroking through Harry's hair and Harry arched into the comforting touch. It was cosy there in the midnight darkness and Harry scooted closer to his husband, resting his head on Severus' shoulder, the caresses never faltering on his head.

"Sir?" he whispered, although he knew no one else could hear them. The darkness seemed to invite speech only in whispers.

"Yes, pet," Severus whispered too. "What is it?"

"Permission to speak freely, Master?"

"Granted."

Harry paused, unsure how to word it. 

"I'm waiting."

"Um, in the shower earlier. When you told me to touch myself – why did you leave? Have I done something wrong, Master?" And if Harry had indeed done something to upset his Master, why hadn't he been punished yet?

Severus chuckled. "Wrong? No, my dear pet, you haven't done anything wrong. I didn't stay to watch because I didn't trust myself. Our guests would have been arriving at any minute and I knew if I stayed to watch you masturbate, I would have wanted to take you there and then. It is so arousing to watch you and tonight I wasn't prepared to share you in any way."

"Oh," Harry breathed, feeling his face flush as he remembered Severus' promise to George, that they could watch sometimes. "Severus, you mean it, don't you? That you won't let anyone else touch me like that?"

"Of course. I told you already, Harry, you're mine and I don't like to share what is mine." Harry was shaking a little. "Does it frighten you? The thought that someone else might touch you sexually?"

Harry nodded, hiding his face against Severus' body, ashamed.

"Did something happen, Harry? Did the Dursleys ever molest you sexually?" Severus asked, tilting Harry's face up so he could look into his eyes. "Something you haven't told me about?"

"No, sir, nothing like that. They never molested me. You already know what the Dursleys did to me. It probably does stem from what they did to me though. For years I thought any sort of touch was going to hurt, like they hurt me. It was a long time before I could relax enough even to have people hug me. I trust you, I know you won't hurt me, but I don't want anyone else touching me like you do, even if they're my friends. I only want you, Master." Harry swallowed audibly, unsure whether or not he was to be punished for speaking out like this.

"I'm your Master, Harry. That means I take care of you as well as discipline you. It's up to me to try and help you stretch your limits, but I also need to know if I go too far, that's why you have your safeword. I'm glad you told me this, though, not that I would have suggested someone else ever touching you. I'm glad you trusted me enough to tell me how uncomfortable that thought makes you. Harry, you do know that if you don't really want George and Neville to watch us, then we don't have to do that?"

"I know, sir. I don't mind the watching, it makes me hot," said Harry with a blush. "But you know that already. That's why you suggested it before, wasn't it? You knew?"

"I did know, but I guessed it wasn't something you would be comfortable bringing up yourself. You're still a bit shy when it comes to talking about what pleases you, aren't you?"

"I suppose so. The Dursleys never really talked to me about sex. If a programme came on the telly with people just kissing, they'd switch the channel and say how disgusting it was. I never asked them anything about it either; I sensed they probably wouldn't tell me anyway. As for being gay, let's just say I'm glad I wasn't living with them anymore when I found that out." Harry shuddered in Severus' strong arms, remembering all of his uncle Vernon's rants about 'nancy-boys' and 'shirt-lifters', and what he would do to them if he was in government.

Severus hugged him close and pressed a kiss in his hair. 

"Severus, I don't want them to be there all the time," said Harry softly. "And not when the baby comes."

"I agree, pet. It's just something you might want to do occasionally. If it ever gets too much for you, just use your word. I will never be upset that you use it, Harry. It's there to keep you safe. And if ever you want to leave the submission behind we can do that. Remember, I can only dominate you because you are allowing me to."

"I know," said Harry. "And I still want to be your submissive. It makes me feel safe. It's good we had this talk, though."

"Good, I'm glad. So how did you find the Business Fair? Has it given you any ideas as to what you might like to do?"

"Maybe, I think I'd quite like to make kites. I've never seen kites in the wizarding world; don't they have them?"

Severus laughed softly against Harry's head. "No, what would be the point of a kite when a young wizard or witch could levitate any toy they wished?"

"Oh, I see. So that's a silly idea, then."

"It's not silly, Harry. I think it's an excellent idea. You could create individual kites for each customer, make each one unique. You can draw very well; you could draw designs on each one. They would be collectors' items. Who wouldn't want a kite hand-crafted by the great Harry Potter himself?" Severus grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"Now you're just teasing," protested Harry, pouting.

"A little, but I do think it's a good idea," replied Severus, kissing Harry's pout away. "You're very creative, Harry. I think you would enjoy it."

"Yes, I think I would. Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome. Now get some sleep."

"Yes, sir." Harry snuggled even nearer and closed his eyes.

***

Lucius Malfoy entered his suite at Claridge's Hotel, his heart almost thudding to a stop in his chest. "My l- lord!" he stammered and sank to his knees, not so much as a mark of respect as the fact that his whole body seemed to have turned to water.

"My lord? I think not, Lucius," said Voldemort's voice from the female body he now inhabited. "My lady. Say it." 

He- she- it- whoever, stared at their reflection in one of the room's many gilded mirrors. It was no one Lucius recognised, just a tall woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. It would have been easy to pass her by in the street if it hadn't been for the aura of Dark magic that surrounded her, an aura Lucius had recognised instantly. It was Voldemort; there was no doubt about that.

"My l-lady," stammered Lucius, his eyes darting around the sumptuous living room of the hotel suite. Narcissa and Draco were nowhere in evidence.

"Prostrate yourself before me, Lucius. I'm sure you haven't forgotten how, have you?"

"No, my lady," said Lucius, prostrating himself fully on the marble floor, his arms and legs splayed out from his body so that he was shaped like an X. A high-heeled shoe pressed down on the small of his back. 

"You betrayed me, Lucius. Fled to France when I needed your help. I had to save myself yet again. Do you trust me so little when I have proved time and time again that Death is nothing to me? I will return again and again, yet my followers flee in defeat, rather than searching, rather than helping with my return! What is the point of having loyal subjects when they flee at the first hint of trouble? You have failed me again, Lucius. You and your family."

"My lord!" Lucius protested and the spiked heel dug further into his back.

"Do I look like a man to you?" hissed Voldemort.

"No, no. Forgive me, my lady!"

"I do not forgive, Lucius. I do not forget. You will return to me, Lucius. Tomorrow, make sure your son and wife are here. I want them to watch your punishment."

"No, please! Leave them be!" Lucius protested then cursed himself for ten times a fool. One did not speak back to the Dark Lord – Dark Lady, one obeyed without question or faced the consequences.

"So you are keen to start your punishment already, Lucius? Very well, I will oblige you. _Crucio_!"

***

Harry woke up from the nightmare, his whole body trembling as his heart thundered in his ears. Severus was still deeply asleep, snoring lightly. Harry got out of bed and went to the bathroom; his forehead was sticky with sweat and having a wash would help calm him down after the bad dream. 

The candles in the bathroom lit automatically as soon as he entered the small room; Harry toed the door closed so that the illumination wouldn't wake his Master. God, what a horrible dream! Voldemort back and as a woman! Harry shuddered and made his way over to the basin.

"Severus! Severus!" he screamed as soon as he saw his reflection. His face wasn't wet with sweat: it was blood. It looked as though he was wearing a crimson mask. Nausea roiled in his stomach; Harry threw up into the sink then turned on the taps to wash the vomit away. His head was spinning; he was going to faint again if he didn't sit down. Harry sat down on the edge of the bath and took a few calming breaths.

It was just one of those nightmares, that was all. It couldn't be real. Voldemort was defeated; Harry's scar wasn't really bleeding again. He was still half-asleep. It wasn't real. It wasn't real.

"Severus," Harry called weakly as he raised a hand to his face and wiped at the blood there. Pretend blood, just like the pretend bees that had stung him.

The bathroom door opened and his Master entered; his face paling as soon as he saw Harry.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, sir. It was just a nightmare. I'm okay."

"Harry, you're not okay. Your scar is bleeding."

 

**Part Ten**

Severus summoned a face cloth to him and dampened it under the cold tap before washing Harry's face free of blood. Harry submitted quietly to his ministrations, which scared Severus much more than Harry's earlier screaming. "Harry? Can you hear me?"

But there was no reply from his pet. Harry had gone somewhere else, somewhere deep inside himself and Severus had no idea how to draw him back out again. Once Harry's face was cleaned of the blood Severus cast a spell to dress them both in seconds, for he knew time was of the essence. Severus scooped Harry up in his arms and Apparated them both to the gates of Hogwarts. They needed Poppy and from what George had suggested, they needed Hermione Granger as well, for Severus had never heard of any such spell, Dark or otherwise.

Severus rushed though the school with his light burden, for even despite the pregnancy Harry's weight remained stubbornly low no matter what he ate now. The school corridors were quiet as they always were this time of year, with most of the staff and all of the students no longer in residence.

It was an hour or so before dawn, so Severus hadn't expected anyone to be up yet but as he pushed open the infirmary door with his foot he was pleasantly surprised to find Poppy already up. She was making up the beds ready for the influx of students within the next week.

"Severus! What happened?"

"I'm not sure; Harry's not responding to anything. He had a nightmare and his scar was bleeding, but he didn't seem to be in any pain."

"Set him down on one of the beds and let me take a look at him." Poppy removed her wand from her apron pocket and held it steady in her hand while Severus set Harry down on the bed. Harry's eyes were open, but he hadn't blinked for quite some time. It was as if he was awake but unaware of what was going on around him.

"Have you seen this before?" asked Poppy as she scanned Harry's prone form with her wand. Charts appeared as golden numbers and letters in front of her, but Severus couldn't make head or tail of them. The only facet of mediwzardry he knew much about was healing potions.

"Not this, no, but something strange is going on. George Weasley thinks it might be a curse or spell of some sort. I need to contact Hermione Granger."

"You can use the Floo in my office, Severus. Hermione's flat is on the network."

"Thank you. How is Harry doing?"

"Well, physically he's fine. His pregnancy hormones are actually getting back to normal, so that means the risk of miscarriage is getting less. Do you know what the nightmare was about?"

"No, but his scar was bleeding afterwards. It used to do that before. When Harry dreamt of _him_." Severus shuddered.

"Did you know about Harry's abuse, Severus?" Poppy asked delicately.

"I did. Do you think it's related?"

"It could be. People who have been abused can sometimes suffer from post-traumatic stress long after the events in question have stopped. Flashbacks, nightmares, depression, and sometimes they can suffer what is called a dissociative state. I've seen Harry have one of these before."

"What is it?"

"It's a coping mechanism. Basically when things get too much, too stressful, the brain switches off and the person becomes almost catatonic. It can happen at any time, but it usually triggered by something traumatic, or a memory of something traumatic."

"So the nightmare could have induced it?"

"That would be my guess, yes. I'm not a Mind Healer, Severus so I am not an expert in this field, but I will do my best for Harry. But right now I suggest you contact Hermione; any extra input would be invaluable. Harry is stable for the moment; there isn't anything you can do for him right now."

It was a dismissal and Severus took it as one, heading to Poppy's office to Firecall Miss Granger. The young woman had the intelligence of people twice her age and Severus knew her brainpower could only help them. Even if Hermione didn't know what was wrong with Harry straightaway, she would know where to start researching and she wouldn't give up until they found something to help her friend.

Dawn was just painting the horizon pink when Severus entered Poppy's office and found the tin of Floo powder on the mantel. Severus dipped his fingers and knelt down on the floor to throw the powder in the fire. "Hermione Granger," he called out and waited for an anxious few minutes before her head appeared in the fire, a towel wrapped turban-like around her hair.

"Professor Snape!" she gasped. "Is it Harry?"

"Yes. We could do with your assistance."

"Give me a few moments to get dressed and I'll come through."

"Thank you." Severus stood up and glanced at Poppy's shelves while he waited for Hermione to arrive. It was only minutes before she stepped through, but it felt like hours to Severus. She was dressed smartly in a navy blue skirt suit with a cream blouse on underneath and she looked at him expectantly.

"At the moment, Poppy believes Harry to be in some sort of dissociative state," explained Severus as she nodded her head.

"He's had them before, but that isn't what's worrying you so much, is it? Is it the baby? Has something happened?"

"Not as yet," said Severus. "He seems to be suffering some form of curse, but we can't figure out what it might be. It appears that Harry's anxieties and fears are taking on a life of their own. I have never heard of such a curse."

"I have," said Hermione. "I know I've read about that somewhere. Could I get a pass to the Restricted Section, Professor?"

"You are no longer a student; you do not need a pass. And didn't I tell you to call me Severus?"

"That's right, you did. It just takes a little getting used to."

"Indeed, Hermione. Would you like me to help with your research?"

She shook her head. "I work better on my own. You should stay with Harry; he'll want you here when he comes back from wherever he's gone this time."

"Thank you. You'll come and tell us the minute you find anything?"

"Of course." Hermione conjured parchment and quills to her hands and headed for the library, her heels clicking on the floor of the infirmary as she went. 

Severus returned to Harry's bedside to see that his young husband had his eyes closed. Poppy was smiling. 

"He's just sleeping now, Severus. He'll probably be much better when he wakes. They don't last forever, these fugues. Would you like something to eat or drink? I can get the house elves to rustle up something for you."

"Some coffee wouldn't go amiss," replied Severus as he sat down on the chair beside Harry's bed and grasped Harry's hand in his. Even in his sleep, Harry seemed to know he was there as his fingers curled around Severus'.

"Just coffee? You need to keep your strength up too, Severus. I'll get you some toast as well." 

Poppy left no room for argument so Severus didn't bother to try. There was no way he was ever going to get the best of the matron, and in truth he didn't want to. Poppy was as solid and dependable as Hogwarts itself and that was just how Severus likeed it. When his meagre breakfast of toast and coffee arrived he found he did actually have some appetite and ate all four slices while Poppy looked on approvingly.

There wasn't a lot to do besides watch Harry sleep and wonder how Hermione was getting on with her research.

"Poppy, do you have any pregnancy books handy?" Severus asked when Poppy returned to remove his tray from Harry's bedside table.

"A few, but they are a bit out of date. What did you want to know?"

"I didn't have anything particular in mind. I just wanted to find out a bit more about it so that I could support Harry better through this."

Poppy smiled at him. "You don't need to be an expert on pregnancy to help Harry through it, Severus. All you need to do is be there and listen to him when he wants to talk. That will help him a lot more than knowing every pregnancy fact in the world."

The infirmary doors opened and Hermione Granger came hurrying towards them. "I found it! I found it!"

"Ssh," said Poppy, glancing at Harry. She chivvied Severus out of his chair and led them both to her office. 

Hermione set down a brown leather-bound book on the desk. The leather was cracked down the spine and in some places on the cover itself. The gold embossing of the title had flaked off in places but the title was still visible: _Curses Through The Ages_.

"I knew I'd read something like that curse somewhere before," said Hermione. "It was when I was researching medieval curses for one of my History of Magic essays. It's called the _Veritas Pavidus_. The curse makes the victim very anxious about everything and makes their anxieties and fears become real. Whatever they worry about or fear will actually happen, or seem to. There is no counter curse; the only way to stop the curse is for the caster to lift it. It was used a lot by wizards in the Middle Ages who joined the Inquisition. It was one way they could get confessions from witches and wizards. It is a very subtle but effective form of torture."

"Dear Merlin!" gasped Poppy, clasping a hand over her chest. "That is so insidious. So, because Harry was anxious about bee stings, he really was stung by bees?"

"And if Harry worries about losing the baby, the curse could very well cause him to have a miscarriage," said Hermione.

"And if he has fears about the Dark Lord returning? Could that come true too, even though the Horcruxes were destroyed?" asked Severus, aghast.

Hermione didn't answer for a few moments, but when she did, Severus already knew the answer.

"Yes, Harry's fears could make him return."

 

A/N: veritas= truth  
pavidus=dreadful, producing fear

 

**Part Eleven**

When Harry woke up in the infirmary at Hogwarts he had no memory of how he'd got there or why. His hands flew to his abdomen, but he could still feel the slight bump where their child resided. So if it hadn't been because of the baby, why was he back in the hospital wing? Harry thought back. He and Severus had been in bed discussing some things, but his memories of events after that were hazy to say the least. Harry thought there might have been a strange dream but no matter how much he wracked his brains, he couldn't remember what it was about.

Besides himself, the infirmary was deserted. There was no sign of Madam Pomfrey or Severus and if Harry was being truthful with himself, he was a bit disappointed that his Master hadn't been there when he woke up. Harry knew he had to get used to not being around Severus so much, for once school started again Severus would have other responsibilities. Severus wouldn't be able to spend all his time with Harry, even though sometimes Harry wanted just that. He'd been so lonely growing up and he didn't want to feel like that again.

Harry struggled to right himself; his limbs felt as floppy as soggy spaghetti but soon he had settled back against the pillows. Almost as soon as he'd done so the office door opened and Madam Pomfrey, Severus and Hermione emerged. Seeing that Harry was awake, Madam Pomfrey made straight for him, removing a thermometer from her apron pocket. Everything she ever needed seemed to reside in there.

Harry's heartbeat increased as he watched all of them. He could only think of one reason why they were all in the office and not out here with him. They were talking about him, about things they didn't want him to know, and he tried to will the panic away. Poppy thrust the thermometer in his mouth before Harry could even ask any questions.

"How are you feeling now, dear?" asked Poppy once she'd removed the thermometer and considered the results.

"A bit strange," Harry admitted. "I don't remember what happened."

"You went away for a little while, dear. Like you used to."

"Oh." It had been a long time since Harry had to hide from himself like that. What had set it off this time? The first time it happened had been after Cedric's death. Harry just hadn't known how to cope with the grief and the fact that it was his fault his friend had died. He'd see Cedric's lifeless face every night as he closed his eyes and the emotions had been overwhelming. Vernon's beatings after his nightmares that had disturbed the Dursleys hadn't helped either and eventually Harry had just retreated from it all. It was either that or go mad. Sometimes Harry wasn't at all sure that he was sane. Maybe they were going to lock him up in St. Mungo's too.

"Do you feel up to breakfast?" asked Poppy.

"Not really." Harry didn't feel remotely hungry.

"Harry, you've got to eat. I insist," ordered Severus.

"Yes, sir. I'll try."

"All right. I'll just go and let the elves know. Hermione dear, can you help me for a moment?"

Hermione looked at Harry, then at Severus and Harry could almost see the light bulb above her head as she realised the matron was trying to get Severus and Harry alone. "Of course."

Severus made sure they were gone before turning back to Harry. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. We weren't sure how long you would sleep. You're probably wondering what has been going on."

"Is it something you want to tell me, Master?"

"Poppy thinks you ought to know, but I'm not sure that is the best course of action. The act of telling you might, in fact, make it worse."

"Am I ill? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, you are not ill, Harry. At least not physically."

"Oh, God! So I _am_ insane? That's what you don't want to tell me, isn't it? That they're going to send me away. That they're going to lock me in St. Mungo's!" Harry was losing control of his breathing as the panic set in, his heartbeat thudded in his ears and he was clawing at his throat as he struggled for air. To be locked in with no way out, it was one of his worst nightmares.

Dimly he felt the bed dip as Severus climbed onto it behind him. He took Harry in his arms and rocked him back against his chest. "Ssh, Harry. No one is going to send you anywhere. You've got to calm down. Believe me; it is very important that you remain calm. Breathe for me, Harry. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. There, that's better, isn't it?"

Harry suited his breathing to Severus' words, both his husband's voice and his embrace calming him like nothing else could.

"I feel sick," Harry mumbled against Severus' chest.

"Would you like some water?"

Harry nodded, afraid to speak again in case he threw up. Severus shifted a bit so he could reach out and pour Harry a glass of water from the jug sitting on the bedside table. Harry sipped it and snuggled back against Severus' chest. Severus caressed his hair with one hand and with the other he held onto Harry's hip. Once Harry had finished with the water he set the glass down and turned around to face Severus.

"Please, Master. I need you to tell me." 

"Very well, Harry. You are suffering from a curse. A very old curse. It's so old that there is no counter curse and the only way for it to be lifted is if the caster removes it. Since we don't know who cursed you we can't do anything about it. It's called the _Veritas Pavidus_ , in effect, 'the dreadful truth'."

"What does it do?" Harry had never heard of it.

"It preys upon a person's anxieties and fears, making them come true. The curse itself also makes the victim more prone to anxiety and fear about everything. So you see now why you need to remain calm and not give in to worry and fear."

"That's easier said than done!" Harry knew he was an anxious person, he always had been. "Oh God, so if I worry about losing the baby, the curse might make it happen? I worry about that all the time, Severus!"

Severus wrapped both arms around him again. "I know you do, but you really can't give in to this fear, Harry. Poppy scanned you; she said the pregnancy hormones are getting back to normal levels now so there is less chance of a miscarriage."

"They are? But less chance doesn't necessarily mean it won't happen!"

"No, but you've got to stop thinking about it or the curse could make it happen."

"So what am I supposed to do? Think of puppies and rainbows until the baby's born?"

"That wouldn't go amiss. Try to think of happy things rather than what might go wrong."

"I can't help what I think about!" Harry protested. And from what Severus had already said the curse would make him more prone to anxiety than he already was.

"I know it's going to be difficult, pet, but you've got to try. Without any way of counteracting the curse, you will have to try and censor any worrying thoughts."

"Is that why I'm in the infirmary? Because of the curse?"

"Partly, do you remember the dream you had before we came here?"

"No, I can't remember that at all. Is this to do with the curse? Did I dream something bad?"

"I'm afraid you might have." Harry felt the bed jiggle as Severus moved from behind him and pulled up his left sleeve.

Harry gasped, appalled. The Dark Mark was back on Severus' arm, it looked so stark against his husband's pale flesh.

"After your dream your scar was bleeding, and the Mark reappeared this morning. Was this something you worried about? That the Dark Lord would come back?"

Harry nodded, tears falling down his face. Worried about it? It had been a constant fear at the back of his mind ever since he'd come back from the dead. What if because Harry had managed to come back, Voldemort could find a way to do it too? Harry had been worrying about it for months, and now because of this curse Voldemort had returned... because of him.

"It's my fault! It's my fault!" Harry sobbed. All his friends and the whole wizarding world were in danger once again and Harry didn't know how he could bear it. "I can't go through this again, Severus! I can't!"

"Ssh, Harry. Ssh. It's different this time. There are no more Horcruxes and you won't be fighting him alone. You won't be alone ever again."

Harry let himself be held as Severus did his best to comfort him. "Don't go back to him!" Harry pleaded, his voice hoarse from tears. "I can't lose you too!"

"I won't, Harry. I can't. He knows now I was a spy."

"What are we going to do?" Harry wailed.

"I don't know, Harry. But we'll work something out. I promise."

 

**Part Twelve**

Severus at first hadn't wanted Harry to go with him to the Ministry, still feeling that Harry was far from well and in truth he could have just ordered Harry to stay at home and Harry would have done so. However, he'd listened to Harry's reasoned arguments as to why he should accompany him to see Arthur Weasley and he had been convinced as Harry's arguments _had_ been well-reasoned. "It's my fault Voldemort's back. The least I can do is tell Mr. Weasley myself." Severus knew that trying to convince Harry that it wasn't his fault was like trying to get a dragon hatchling back into its egg: both were impossible, even for wizards.

"It's gone," said Harry coming to a stop in the middle of the atrium at the Ministry. 

"The fountain? I thought that was destroyed years ago."

"It was, but the last time I was here there was this horrible _Magic is Might_ statue. I think Umbridge probably commissioned that one."

"Well, this new one is a bit more tasteful," said Severus as he gazed at the simple wooden plinth. Resting on top of it were sculptures of a wand, a book and a cauldron. The brass plaque underneath proclaimed that _Knowledge Is Power_. Indeed, but the Ministry under Fudge and Scrimgeour hadn't wanted an informed populace, happy to keep them in ignorance. People who were taught to think for themselves had this nasty habit of asking uncomfortable questions, questions the then Ministry would have preferred not to answer.

"Severus! Harry!" called a voice from one of the side corridors. They both turned to see Kingsley Shacklebolt marching towards them, a broad smile on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"We have an appointment to see Arthur," replied Severus. "But I suspect you might be needed soon as well. You should come along. Is that all right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, his face paling.

"Toilets?" Harry asked Shacklebolt.

"Just down there on the left," said the Auror and Harry hurried off, his hand clamped over his mouth. Severus thought they had been through the worst of the morning sickness, but sometimes Harry still suffered the occasional bout.

"He doesn't look well," said Shacklebolt. "Will he be all right?"

"I hope so."

When Harry returned, his face had regained some colour and he smiled up at Severus, before taking his hand and squeezing. "Feeling better, pet?"

"Yes sir, thanks."

Shacklebolt pretended not to notice their interactions." Can I ask what this is about?"

"I'd prefer we left the discussion until we are in Arthur's office," replied Severus. "It is not something we should be talking about in a public corridor."

"Oh, of course." Shacklebolt led them to one of the lifts and pressed the button for the top floor, the one nearest the ground above. There were no other occupants in the lift but colourful memos zoomed in and out each time the lift stopped on each floor. Once the lift ground to a halt they followed Shacklebolt down a wood-panelled corridor with paintings of previous Ministers on the walls, although two frames nearest Arthur’s door were empty.

Shacklebolt knocked loudly on the stout wooden door at the end of the corridor. Arthur opened it so quickly it was if he had been standing by the door and waiting for them to arrive. His office was carpeted with a deep emerald green pile that seemed to suck at their ankles as they walked across the room. Two walls were given over to bookcases lined with leather bound editions but one wall was entirely glass, charmed Severus guessed, because the view from it was of the Swiss Alps. The tops of the mountains glistened as if they'd been dipped in sugar. On Arthur's desk was a Muggle computer and the more traditional scrolls, quills and inkwells.

The room was dotted with chairs and sofas which Arthur waved them all in to. "Tea or coffee?"

"No, thank you. I'm afraid this isn't a social visit, Arthur."

Arthur nodded. "I suspected that when you wrote to ask for an appointment. It's something serious, I take it?"

"He's back, Mr. Weasley," Harry blurted out. "Voldemort's back and it's all my fault! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm not quite sure I understand? How could he be back? Those things, Horcruxes, they were all destroyed, weren't they? There's no way he can return, surely?"

"It's not that simple," said Severus, squeezing Harry's hand. "Someone, we don't know who, has placed Harry under a curse. The Veritas Pavidum."

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Shacklebolt.

"You've heard of it?" asked Arthur.

"Yes, the Auror archives have a trove of obscure curses. But if you don't know who cast the curse, that means it can't be undone. Only the caster can remove it."

"Yes, so you can see our dilemma. Harry could be suffering this for years." Beside him, Harry seemed to trying to make himself into as small a ball as possible.

"But, Severus, what does this curse do? Does it have something to do with Voldemort returning?"

"Well, Arthur. To put it bluntly, the curse makes Harry's worries and fears a reality."

"Any fears? And you had a fear of the Dark Lord returning?"

Harry nodded and scooted closer to Severus on the sofa.

"Are we sure he's back? Maybe you just had a bad dream, Harry." 

"That's what the curse does, Arthur. Makes Harry's nightmares come true. He is back, there is no doubt." Severus yanked up his sleeve and showed them both his Dark Mark. It may well have been a nightmare, but because of this curse Harry's nightmare had come true.

"We'll have to recall the Order," said Arthur. "You can't go back as a spy, Severus, he knows you were working for us. Is there anyone we can recruit? Kingsley, I'll let you sort something out there. Should we let the general public know that he's back? Harry, what do you think?"

"I don't know, I can't make that decision."

"So far, we know nothing about what Voldemort is planning or what he's up to. He hasn't called the Death Eaters back, at least not via the Dark Mark. There has been no pain in it since it returned, but he could be using another method. We don't know for sure, but my guess is he will be after Harry once again. Is he still as power-hungry as before? Again, nothing is definite, but we can assume that yes, he will want to take over the Ministry and in effect the wizarding world once more. He's an insane megalomaniac."

"She," said Harry.

"What?" asked Severus.

"I remembered my dream. He came back as a woman."

"A woman?" asked Shacklebolt. "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know," Harry mumbled to his knees. Severus sensed that Harry in fact _did_ know, but it was something he wasn't willing to share with Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Maybe he should have listened to his first instinct and not let Harry come at all. Harry was breathing rapidly, trying to get himself under control. His hands were fisted in his lap and the way he was perched on the edge of the sofa made him look like he was about to flee in terror at any minute.

Severus turned to the others. "This woman, he could be possessing her like he possessed Quirrell in Harry's first year. Perhaps he didn't have his own body to go back to."

"But why a woman? Why wouldn't he possess a man? It doesn't make any sense," persisted Kingsley.

"It doesn't have to make sense. Voldemort's insane and had been for a long time," replied Severus.

"Harry," Arthur began. "Do you remember anything else about your time? What this woman looked like for example?"

"Not really, no. It was like before: in the dream _I_ was in the place of Voldemort, so I don't know what she looked like. I was just there." Harry was shaking now and Severus knew they had to get him home soon before Harry had a full blown panic attack right here in the office.

"Nothing else you can remember?" Arthur rapped his fingers on his desk.

"Lucius Malfoy was there, Voldemort was punishing him for running away to France and he wanted the rest of the Malfoys brought to him."

Harry's breath was getting more and more erratic, he looked to his Master, panic written all over his face.

"If that is all, we'd best be getting back," said Severus, helping Harry up from the sofa. Harry swayed and if it hadn't been for Severus' arms wrapping around him, he would have fallen back down again.

"Harry, are you all right?" Arthur stood up from his desk and made to move towards them. Severus stilled him by putting his hand out and shaking his head. When Harry got like this he only wanted comfort from Severus, no one else and a touch by someone else now could in fact make him worse.

"Please, sir," Harry whispered. "Can we go home?"

"Of course, Harry. Arthur, Kingsley," Severus nodded his head at them. "We can see ourselves out. Owl me if you need anything."

Severus ushered Harry out the door without waiting for a reply. As soon as they were in the corridor, Severus made Harry sit on the floor and conjured him some water. Harry drank it all, his hands still trembling.

"I'm sorry, sir. I know I'm not supposed to panic."

Severus leaned down and caressed his hair. "Ssh, pet. It's all right. Let's get you home and into the bath. You need to relax more. I'm quite the dab hand with a sponge you know."

"Is that right, Master?" Harry grinned, obviously he was feeling a bit better now.

"It is. Now come along or we'll miss our train."

 

**Part Thirteen**

Their bathroom wasn't anywhere near as large as the Prefects' Bathroom, but to Harry, who had barely even glimpsed the poky bathroom at the Dursleys', it had always seemed luxurious. From the black and white tiles laid out in a chessboard effect on the floor to the ornate taps in the shape of serpents' heads on the bath and sink, Harry always felt a little bit awed whenever he went in. The large, claw-footed bathtub was big enough for the two of them – and even for a few more if they were feeling particularly friendly. Much though he liked Neville and George, Harry didn't want to share bath time with them. It was something reserved for him and his Master, and Harry wanted it to stay that way.

There was an alcove in one wall holding bottles and vials of shampoo, bath salts and other toiletries. None were Muggle or shop-bought. Severus even made his own soaps. There was none of the horrible Muggle soap his relatives had let Harry use, a rough red brick of soap that dried out his skin and sometimes gave him a rash, but at the time it had been better than nothing.

A basket by the side of the bathtub held a selection of fluffy towels in black and white, along with a sponge and a couple of vials as well as a wedge of sandalwood soap. Harry reached across to turn on the bath taps, but he was suddenly pulled back up by his Master's hands around his waist.

"Sir?" Harry questioned, glancing back over his shoulder.

"What part of 'you need to relax' didn't you understand?" Severus asked, smiling. "You don't need to serve me today, Harry. This is for you. Go into the bedroom and sit down for five minutes while I get the bath ready, okay?"

"Oh. Okay," said Harry, not quite understanding. He always drew Severus' bath, had he done it wrong last time? As he made his way to the bedroom, Harry tried to keep himself from worrying. Worrying would only make the curse work faster, but knowing something and being able to do something about it were two different things.

Harry sat down on the edge of their bed, his hand caressing his abdomen as he listened to the sounds of his husband splashing about in the bathroom. He hoped Severus wasn't upset with him after their trip to the Ministry. Of course thoughts of that brought thoughts of Voldemort to the forefront of his mind once more. Harry couldn't stop blaming himself, even though he knew it was the curse at work.

"You can come in now," Severus peeked around the door, one wet hand wrapped around the frame. 

Harry stood up from the bed and followed his husband back into the bathroom. Most of the lanterns had been dimmed and a few candles had been placed on conjured shelves. The bath was almost overflowing with bubbles and as Harry walked closer to it he saw a few scattered rose petals on the surface of the water. It seemed his Master was in a romantic mood tonight. Harry tried not to let the worry or panic show on his face, but even with his back to Severus, his Master seemed to sense that something was wrong. Harry had never refused sex when Severus had wanted it; he'd never used his word to get out of it before, but he was seriously contemplating it now. He was feeling far from romantic.

Harry turned to face his Master; knowing that even if he used his word, Severus would want an explanation as to why.

"Harry, what is it?"

How could Harry explain that even the thought of ordinary sex was giving him the shivers, and not in a good way? This, the bath, the candles... it was romantic. It wasn't a punishment, it probably wouldn't even be painful, but Harry's body quailed at the thought of Severus' cock going anywhere near him. 

"I – I can't," Harry said at last, waving his hand to encompass the room. "I can't have sex with you."

"Who said anything about sex?" asked Severus. "Did you automatically assume that doing something nice for you means I want sex?"

"You _don't_ want sex with me?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "There's a loaded question if ever I heard one! What are you really worried about, Harry? You haven't been this reticent about sex for a long while now."

Harry took a deep breath. "I just don't want to be fucked, all right? I'm scared that it will hurt the baby and then I'm worried that being worried about it will make me lose it anyway!" 

Harry's voice broke on the last word and in the next instant he was being embraced by strong arms and started sobbing against his husband's chest. His glasses were digging into the bridge of his nose; Harry felt so close to losing it completely as he just cried and cried.

Severus carded his fingers through Harry's hair. "It'll be all right," Severus tried his best to soothe him, but it wasn't working.

Harry yanked himself free and stood glaring at him. "How can you say that? Voldemort's back and he's out to kill everyone I care about all over again! I'm terrified I might lose our baby and I'm scared I'll turn into a woman just like him, and that you'll leave me for another man!" 

Harry was shouting and crying at the same time, struggling for breath.

"Harry, you've got to stop this. You keep imagining the worst case scenarios. I would never leave you, you know that."

"It doesn't matter what I know!" screeched Harry. "If I think it, it might happen anyway!"

"Then stop thinking such bloody rubbish!" snarled Severus. "Honestly, Harry! You're a grown man, not some silly schoolboy worried about not getting a Valentines' card. You're acting like a child." Severus lifted up the sponge from the basket and threw it in the water, splashing some onto the floor. "Have your bath. I'm going to bed."

Harry watched Severus go, his heart feeling leaden in his chest. It was one of the first major arguments they'd ever had and the aftershocks were making him feel sick. He stood by the toilet bowl for a while, but he didn't actually vomit. A bath was the last thing he felt like right now, especially considering he had expected it to be shared, but he didn't feel like having a punishment either for disobeying. Severus had told him to have a bath, so he was going to have a bloody bath!

Harry undressed, his hands trembling as the argument went through his mind once again. This curse was horrible, making him think awful things all the time. He climbed into the bath and rested his head against the back of it. Oh, God, he wished he hadn't thought of Severus leaving him for someone else. What if thinking about it did make it come true, like the bee stings and the locked door? Harry plucked his glasses from his face and threw them down on the floor. They made a satisfying crunch as they smashed on the tiles.

***

Severus had a book open and was staring at the pages, but he wasn't actually reading it; his thoughts were still on their argument. His grey nightshirt was irritating him; it had been such a long time since he wore anything but his skin to bed. But Merlin forbid that Harry should mistake him being naked as a demand for sex! He'd only been trying to pamper Harry, and he'd had it thrown back in his face. Hadn't he been a good Master? Hadn't he been understanding of all of Harry's quirks? And now Harry couldn't bear the thought of being fucked. Well, maybe Harry had it right then. Maybe Severus would go out and find a willing body to fuck. He didn't care where. The wall, the floor, in their bed with Harry watching...

 _Fuck!_ Severus threw the book down and put his head in his hands as he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. What was he thinking? He loved Harry, he didn't want to cheat on him. Never! They had to find out who had cast this curse and then get it lifted, for who knew what other things Harry might be thinking? What other secret fears did he harbour? Tonight was the first Severus knew that Harry feared he might leave him for someone else; and what was that about being a woman? Severus looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Harry was standing in the bathroom doorway, wrapped in one of Severus' green bathrobes. It was almost the same shade as Harry's eyes but it was far too large for him; he'd rolled the sleeves up to his wrists and was holding the hem of the robe in his hands so Severus was treated to a view of bare ankles and shins. His hair was still damp from his bath and he squinted without his glasses. He looked like a kicked puppy and Severus felt his guts clench. Harry had never looked _afraid_ of him before.

"Come in, Harry," said Severus softly, feeling like the world's worst cad. He _knew_ how much more anxious the curse was making Harry and he'd basically accused Harry of overreacting. Harry's fingers were nervously toying with the hem of the robe. "I'm sorry, Harry."

"No, Master!" Harry gasped. "It was my fault. I disobeyed you by thinking horrible things. I'm sorry."

"Where are your glasses?"

"I – I broke them, Master. I need to be punished."

And maybe Harry did at that. Harry seemed to find emotional release in physical pain, but what with Harry's worries over the baby (and if he was being honest, they were Severus' worries too) there was no way Severus was going to punish him physically. He'd never forgive himself if something he did ended up causing a miscarriage.

"Take off your robe," Severus ordered and was gratified to see that Harry obeyed at once. "And your collar."

Harry's hands flew to the leather encircling his neck, his eyes wide with alarm. "No, sir! Please, not that!"

"Are you disobeying a direct order from your Master? Remove your collar; that is your punishment for breaking your glasses. And for disobeying and talking back, you will not get it back again until tomorrow morning."

Harry's eyes were dry as he undid the buckle, but his hands were trembling as he held it on both palms and offered it to Severus.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry hung his head.

"Very well, pet. Remember, both you and the collar belong to me. I will decide when and if you wear it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Now, go and get your glasses and bring them to me. I will fix them for you." 

With Harry's state of mind at the moment, Severus knew his husband's spells were bound to be erratic. Harry bent down to pick up the robe again. "No, stay naked. I want to see you." 

If they weren't going to fuck, Severus wanted to get some pleasure out of the evening and watching a naked Harry was certainly pleasurable. Various scenarios shot through his head as he watched Harry's delectable arse swaying as he made his way to the bathroom, but Severus put a lid on them. There was no point in using sex as a punishment – Harry needed to know that there was more than sex between them and if Severus coerced Harry into sex as part of the punishment, then Harry was going to feel even more confused than he already was.

When Harry hadn't returned in ten minutes, Severus' niggling worries turned to full-blown panic. Harry hadn't done something _foolish,_ had he?

Severus jumped from the bed and ran to the bathroom in bare feet. "Harry? Are you all right?"

"Master! Master!" 

Harry was crying out, but Severus hadn't heard him. Severus pushed open the door and saw Harry kneeling on the floor, his hands wrapped around his midriff. There were drops of blood on the floor beneath him. Harry turned to him, his face a rictus of grief and Severus felt his chest constrict. No. No. _No!_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" 

Harry sobbed louder and Severus had him in his arms in an instant.

 

**Part Fourteen**

Severus gazed down at his sleeping husband; Harry was only sleeping because Poppy had cast a sleep spell on him. They'd known it might happen, but as much as they thought they'd prepared themselves, nothing could really prepare for the reality of it. Harry had been distraught and Severus knew nothing they did or said was going to help him. Not right now, not when the grief was too close like this. The tear tracks on Harry's cheeks had dried now as he slept; Severus reached out and caressed each one. Harry snuffled and turned towards his hand but he didn't wake up. There was a hollow ache in Severus' chest and he bit back his own grief. He had to be strong for Harry.

"Severus, I'm so sorry," said Poppy as she approached the bed. 

She stared down at Severus' sleeping husband and caressed his forehead. It was a very maternal gesture, but a mother was something Harry never had growing up without a proper family. Harry had always wanted a family, wanted to give a child all the love he'd missed out on growing up and now, because of Severus failing to keep a rein on his temper, Harry had lost that chance. Severus' head throbbed in time with the guilt coursing through his veins.

"It was my fault he lost the baby," Severus said hollowly. "We had an argument; it was too much stress for him."

"Severus, no, it wasn't anyone's fault. These things sometimes happen, no one really knows why. But he'll need to be even more careful for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"What do you mean? He's just lost the baby."

"He lost _one_ baby, Severus. Harry was carrying twins; he's lost one but not the other. He's still pregnant. It sometimes happens with twins – one will survive but not the other."

Severus almost fell into the chair by the side of Harry's bed. He didn't know whether he should be feeling grief or joy. To lose a child, but then discover they had another. "We didn't know about the twins."

"No, neither did I until this latest scan, it was a bit too early to tell before." Poppy straightened Harry's bedclothes, as if she needed something to do with her hands. "Would you like to see the scan?"

Severus nodded, still feeling a bit dazed. Poppy tapped her wand in the air a few times before an image appeared before them. The image was grainy and blurred, but Severus thought he could discern a certain shape to the blob in front of them. Poppy used her wand as a pointer and explained what he was seeing.

"There, that's the head. Can you see the arms? And those are the legs. That's the heartbeat." Poppy tapped her wand again and Severus heard the thump-thump of a rapid heartbeat. "It's a very strong heartbeat, Severus. There is no reason why the remaining twin can't survive to term. It's a healthy baby."

"Was it the curse? Was it the curse that caused him to miscarry one of the twins?"

"It might have been a factor, yes, but there is really no way of telling, Severus. Miscarriages do happen and more frequently in men with Gaian Syndrome. It might have happened anyway. I just don't know."

"Harry," Severus said softly, stroking his husband's cheek.

"Severus, he needs to rest. I don't think you should wake him," admonished Poppy.

"He needs to see the scan, Poppy; he needs to know he's still pregnant. Keep the scan there for a moment, will you?"

Poppy nodded.

"Sev'rus?" Harry mumbled, his throat hoarse from his earlier crying.

"Look, Harry, look," Severus told him, turning his head to look at the scan. 

Harry stared at it, stared at it some more and then looked from Severus to Poppy in some confusion.

"That looks like a baby," Harry said, his voice wobbling. "Is that what it looked like before I lost it?"

"No, Harry. You didn't lose _this_ baby. You're still pregnant. Look, can you see the feet and the head?" Severus pointed out the things Poppy had already showed him and watched Harry's face suffuse with joy.

"I'm still pregnant? I didn't lose the baby after all?" 

The hope in Harry's voice almost broke Severus' heart. He was tempted to lie but knew that Harry had been lied to so much in his life and Severus wasn't about to start down that road.

"Harry, pet, you were carrying twins. We did lose one but not the other."

"Oh. I see. Could I lose this one too?" Harry's voice sounded odd.

"The baby is very healthy, Harry. Sometimes one twin does miscarry but the pregnancy then continues as normal with no adverse effects on the other baby," said Poppy. "I will have to insist you take it very easy during the remainder of your pregnancy. No heavy lifting and no standing on your feet for hours at a time. And as a precaution I would like you to refrain from penetrative sex until at least the six month. Anything else is fine and orgasms are good, the hormones released will help to relax you and the more relaxed you are the better."

Harry was blushing now but Severus was beyond blushing. He knew Poppy was only being professional about it and if it meant it was best for Harry and the baby, he would do it. There were plenty of other things they could do besides intercourse, but at the moment Severus wondered if Harry would want to have anything to do with sex ever again. Had Harry known he was about to miscarry? Had he somehow sensed it and that was why he was so against them fucking earlier that night? Maybe it had been some sort of intuition.

"Master!" 

Harry screamed and his body contorted; his body arched like a human bridge and he was screaming in pain. Blood dripped down his scar and onto his face. Harry started speaking, but it wasn't his voice. It was higher-pitched, a female voice.

"You have failed me again, Lucius! _Crucio_! Where is your son? Where is he? No answer? Let's see if this will loosen your tongue! _Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry's body convulsed on the bed, his limbs thrashing uncontrollably. Poppy held his legs while Severus held onto his shoulder, praying that this episode hadn't harmed the baby. There were a few more rounds of the Cruciatus before Harry fell limply against the pillows. "Voldemort's looking for Draco but Lucius wouldn't talk; he wouldn't tell him where Draco is. So – so he killed Mrs. Malfoy. Oh, God!" 

Harry groaned and turned, throwing up what little he'd eaten. Severus rubbed his back just as alarms blared throughout the castle.

"What on Earth..." began Poppy as she stood staring around at the almost empty hospital wing. Surely Voldemort hadn't breached the wards of the castle? They had been extended and strengthened after the war. The infirmary doors burst open; both Poppy and Severus had their wands out and at the ready.

Hagrid stood silhouetted in the doorway, a wriggling figure in his grasp. Moonlight glinted on the silvery hair.

"Let go of me!" an imperious voice demanded.

" _Draco_?" gasped Severus. "What are you doing here?"

The alarms must have gone off because of Draco's Dark Mark; the wards were set against any Dark Mark except for Severus' own.

"Caught him sneaking aroun' by the Whomping Willow, I did. Up to no good if yeh ask me!" Hagrid shook Draco for good measure.

"I'm not! I'm here to help!" Draco protested. "I know who cursed Potter!"

***

Severus didn't particularly want Draco Malfoy anywhere near his private quarters so he was relieved when Poppy offered them the use of her office. Hagrid had his arms folded over his chest and was glaring at Draco as if he was something nasty he'd discovered on the sole of his shoe – and considering some of the creatures Hagrid looked after, that was saying something.

"Speak," said Severus before even waiting for the young man to sit down. 

Draco had grown a bit taller since the last time Severus had seen him, but he was thinner too and his face had a haunted, pinched look, as if he'd been worrying for quite some time. 

"And I'll know if you're lying to me," Severus warned.

"He would have come himself but he thought you'd hex him first and ask questions later."

"Lucius! Lucius cursed Harry." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Draco admitted. "He didn't know what it would do, he didn't! He saw Potter in London one day and cursed him, but he didn't know it would end up bringing _her_ back!"

"But he had no qualms about cursing Harry as long as it didn't affect him, is that it?"

"It was Potter! Of course he was going to curse him! He doesn't care about Potter."

"And you, Draco? What are you doing here? You don't care about Harry either."

"No, but I do care about myself. _She_ wants me to be her consort! Potter won't be able to fight if he's under this stupid curse!"

Severus had his wand out and had Draco up against the office wall in the blink of an eye. 

"You make me sick!" Severus snarled. "A stupid curse? It is a vile manipulation of emotions and because of it Harry has lost a child! So don't you stand there and pretend you care one way or the other! You just don't want to be involved with the Dark Lord any more. Well you should have thought of that before you let the maniac carve that Mark into your arm!"

"Like you?" Draco retorted.

"I have atoned for my mistakes," said Severus bitterly. But he knew that some mistakes took longer to erase.

"Can't I atone too? It was a mistake, I know that now. I'm not cut out to be a Death Eater."

"And what would your repentance be, Draco? To serve as a spy within the ranks?"

"A – a spy? But I could end up getting killed if I was caught!"

"Indeed you could. I risked my life for over twenty years and you'd not even consider it? Maybe you don't want to atone as much as you think you do."

"I don't want to be a spy; I want to seek sanctuary here at Hogwarts."

"Sanctuary? You? And what do we get in return? Nothing is free, Draco. What can you offer us?"

"I know how to lift the curse."

 

**Part Fifteen**

"No! I am not having Draco Malfoy anywhere near me!" protested Harry. He wrapped his arms protectively around his midriff as if by doing that he could keep the baby safe.

"But Harry, if it helps lift the curse..." began Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey had finally allowed Harry home after two days in the infirmary but Severus wondered if perhaps it wouldn't have been best to allow him another few days to recover. Or maybe a few days wouldn't have made much difference – Harry wouldn't get over the loss of their child in a matter of days no matter that there was still one baby remaining. It would always be a reminder, wouldn't it, that there should have been two children instead of just one. Severus rubbed his temples; the headache that had been threatening all morning was firming up.

Kingsley Shacklebolt and Hermione were in their living room, tea and coffee cups untouched on the table. Hermione and Kingsley weren't here for a visit. Draco had been given rooms in Horace Slughorn's quarters, despite his arguments to the contrary that he should stay with Severus and Harry. Severus hadn't wanted Draco anywhere near Harry either and even though he might need to be close in order to remove the spell, Severus didn't want him living in their quarters. 

Even when Draco had been a student, Severus hadn't really liked the boy. He was arrogant and spoilt, and he'd seemed to delight in playing pranks during Potions class, knowing that Severus couldn't punish him. Draco had thought Severus was a loyal supporter of the Dark Lord, just like his father. And Draco knew that if Severus punished him for anything, then his father could report it to Voldemort. Draco had thought that becoming a Death Eater would grant him even more prestige, but Severus had been there at the boy's initiation and had seen how ill he looked when it came down to it. Draco may have been spoilt, but he truly hadn't known what he'd been letting himself in for when he'd agreed to join Voldemort's ranks. He was also more of a coward than Severus had ever thought. Draco hadn't even appeared upset when he'd heard of his mother's death, just seemed glad that it wasn't him.

"Harry, Hermione and I have been researching this curse," said Kingsley. "Much as I hate to admit it, young Malfoy is right. Barring Lucius lifting the curse himself, this is the only way to remove it."

"You want me to just sit there and let Draco Malfoy cast the Imperius curse on me? He hates me! He just wants to get revenge! He won't lift the curse! He'll just use it to hurt me!"

"Harry, we'll all be there," said Severus, pressing his hand down on Harry's shoulder. "We won't let him do anything else, I promise."

"Why can't you cast the curse, Severus?" asked Harry, sounding so much like a lost little boy. "I trust you. I don't trust him."

Severus could hardly blame him for that, Severus wasn't sure he trusted Draco either, but their options were limited. They had no idea where Lucius was, and even if they had they had no guarantee that he would be willing to lift the curse.

"The Veritas Pavidus is a blood-linked curse, Harry," explained Hermione. "Only someone of Lucius' bloodline would have any chance of removing it through the Imperius curse."

"I don't see how casting the Imperius on me is going to make a difference. How will it work?"

"The only curses stronger than Veritas Pavidus are the Unforgivables, but a blood relative of the original caster needs to cast Imperius on you to order you to remove the curse yourself. If anyone else put you under Imperius, they couldn't give you the command. The curse recognises blood relationships and so none of us would qualify. Draco is your only chance, Harry."

"Some chance!" retorted Harry. "Right, let's get this over with."

"Now?" asked Severus.

"Yes, now. I'm not going to sit here worrying for days over what he might do to me. I want it done now."

"Very well. I shall go and fetch him."

Severus left Harry and the others to make his way down to the dungeons and to the quarters that used to be his. He walked the route from memory, even though it had been a while since he'd been anywhere near the dungeons. His own lab was now in a warded part of their third floor quarters and Severus had little reason to visit his previous haunts. Although he still brewed and experimented, it was not as often as when he'd been the Potions teacher. Now he bought all of his own ingredients by owl order and didn't use the school store rooms. Some of his own ingredients were still in the Potions store room but he left them there, knowing how difficult it was sometimes to get the best for the students.

Horace Slughorn opened the door on Severus' first knock, smiling as if Severus was Father Christmas and the Easter Bunny rolled into one.

"Severus, old chap! Do come in!" 

Horace stood aside to let him into the room and Severus almost wished he was wearing sunglasses. The living room had changed since he'd last seen it. Instead of the muted, natural shades that Severus had used it now looked as if it had been in the middle of an explosion in a paint factory. Horace had painted all the walls a different colour, pink, lime green, puce and orange. It was even worse than some of Albus' robes. Severus blinked a few times, but it didn't make much difference – the horrible colours were still there when he opened his eyes. An antique red velvet sofa sat on the flagstone floor – Horace had even painted the flagstones bright blue – and sitting curled up on the sofa was a black kitten.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Severus? Tea, coffee? Or I have some of Madam Rosmerta's mead left. Sent it to me herself, you know. Used to be my student years ago. They do like to keep in touch. I've got a letter here from Jeremy Fairchild; he's the under-secretary to the Ministry of Health now, you know. Now where did I leave it?" 

Horace began to search his many pockets, his robes stretched taut over his ample belly. Severus knew he needed to head him off at the pass before the man regaled him with more boring gossip about his previous protégés.

"I'm here to see Draco, Horace." 

"Draco, hmm? Oh, he's not here."

"He's not? Do you know where he is?"

"He just said he was going for a walk. Probably somewhere in the grounds. Crystallised pineapple?" Horace held up a box that had been sitting on the mantelpiece, drawing Severus' eye to the only photograph on there.

"Is that Harry?" he asked.

"What? Oh, yes. One of my Slug-Club parties. He didn't get to very many you know, he was so busy with all his Quidditch and training to defeat You-Know-Who. Quite a coup to get him photographed at all."

"Indeed," said Severus, knowing how much Harry hated having his photograph taken. Even in this one, Harry tried to dart out of the picture, but Ginny Weasley's hand on his arm prevented it. She was smiling at the camera and waving, her face flushed with pleasure at the knowledge that she had finally nabbed Harry Potter for herself. Severus felt a perverse sort of thrill as he looked at her in the photo knowing how wrong she'd been and that Harry was now his. Ginny Weasley hadn't stood much of a chance.

"Well, I'll just go and have a look for Draco then. Thank you, Horace."

***

 

Lucius Malfoy paced up and down the hotel suite, his eyes never straying far from the clock. If Draco wasn't back in time... No. Don't think of it. Don't think of anything until _she_ arrives. Even then it was best to make your mind as blank as possible. Voldemort's body may have changed but the power hadn't. The Dark Lady was still a powerful Legilimens and Lucius wished he was better at Occlumency.

Narcissa's body had been incinerated by a spell, but sometimes Lucius was still sure he saw the dead form of his wife lying on the marble floor of their suite. He'd witnessed countless deaths and tortures, had participated in them too but none of them had been people close to him, people he cared about. He'd cared about Narcissa in the way he might have cared about a favourite outfit. It was annoying to have it gone, but he'd cope. Their marriage had never been about love, only duty to produce an heir and once that was done, Narcissa had refused to share her body with him again. Even when Draco had turned out to be a rather sickly baby and they'd feared for his health, Narcissa had refused point blank to conceive the 'spare'. Maybe it was better she was dead. Lucius would be free to marry again and this time he'd pick someone younger, more biddable. A pureblood of course. He wouldn't sully himself with a Mudblood or half-blood.

The crack of Apparation startled him mid-pace and he glared hard at his only son. "You're late! She'll be here any minute!"

"Sorry, Father. It took me ages to get away. Horace Slughorn could talk the legs off a stool!"

"And did they buy it?"

"The whole repentant Death Eater act? Yes, Father, they bought it."

"They didn't even give you Veritaserum to check? Or did Severus use Legilimency on you?"

Draco blew a hand across his nails. "There was no need."

"Severus Snape is not that trusting. He would have done something to verify your sudden remorse."

"There was no need, Father. Severus is not that trusting, you're right, but he does know when someone is lying."

"What do you mean?" 

"Just what I said. Severus knows when someone is lying. He knew I wasn't. It wasn't an act, Father, and my remorse wasn't sudden. _Imperio_!"

**Part Sixteen**

Severus seemed to have been gone a long time. Harry was left staring silently at Kingsley and Hermione. His emotions were still all over the place after the miscarriage and he wanted them to leave, Kingsley especially. Despite being a member of the Order, Harry didn't know the Head Auror that well and everything that was happening was just so personal. Harry wanted them gone but he'd had manners beaten into him at a young age and he just couldn't throw them out, even though he wanted to. Instead he was supposed to play the gracious host when all he really wanted to do was curl up on his bed and cry until he couldn't cry any more.

"I'll make some more tea and coffee," said Harry, levitating the dirty mugs through to the kitchen and then following them a few moments later. He had barely turned on the kettle before Hermione came in. Harry kept his back to her as he rummaged in the cupboard for the coffee and tea things.

"Do you take sugar?" asked Harry. "I forget."

"Harry, stop," pleaded Hermione. "I don't want tea. I want you to talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." _Not any more_. One of his children had died and there was nothing anyone could do that would ever make that better. For almost four months Harry had nurtured that baby in his womb and now it was gone as if it had never been. But it had been there and Harry felt the loss as keenly as that of everyone else who had died in his life.

"Harry, something's wrong and it's not just the curse, is it? You seem – I don't know – blank or something. As if you're not really here."

Blank. Hollow. That was indeed how he felt and the fact that Hermione had picked up on it had the tears flowing so quickly that Harry wasn't even sure he'd started crying until Hermione had her arms wrapped around him and Harry was blurting out the whole sorry mess to her shoulder between his sobs and hiccups.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so sorry! But the other baby is still all right, isn't it? You have to be strong for him or her, don't you?"

Harry nodded, his tears drying now, wishing he could scream. No one understood. He was so fed up of being _strong_.

The kettle whistled as it boiled over the fire. Harry lifted the kettle from its hook with his bare hands. He burnt the flesh on his palm but he barely felt it.

"Let me make the tea," said Hermione, taking the kettle from him with a tea towel wrapped around her hand. "You go and sit down with Kingsley."

Harry didn't particularly want to spend any amount of time alone with the Auror, but he couldn't think up a suitable excuse to get out of it. Now that Hermione was making the tea and coffee, he had no reason to stay in the kitchen either. He took off his glasses and scrubbed at his eyes before making his way back to the living room. 

Kingsley was standing up at the mantel and looking at Severus and Harry's wedding photograph. Both of them looked so happy in that picture – Harry felt the tears threaten again. Would they ever be that happy again? Right now Harry felt as if he was in a deep, dark pit and there wasn't even a pinprick of light anywhere in the vicinity of it, and he felt guilty about feeling like that. He _should_ be happy, shouldn't he? 

As Kingsley turned around from the photo, the outer door opened and Severus returned, his face a hardened mask.

"He's gone! Draco Malfoy's gone! Hagrid and I have searched the grounds, even the Forest and he is nowhere near Hogwarts! He's played us all for fools!"

"He was lying?" gasped Harry. "He can't lift the curse?"

"No, Harry. I'm so sorry."

The room tilted and swayed around him. Harry reached out to grab hold of the mantelpiece and only managed to stay conscious by taking a few deep breaths. It was only now, now that he knew for definite that Malfoy wouldn't remove the curse, that Harry realised how hopeful he'd been that it could be removed. "I hate this! I hate feeling like this!"

"I know, pet, I know," said Severus as he moved across to caress Harry's hair and back. Harry stiffened and arched away from the touch, feeling guilty about that too.

"I'm tired. I'm going to lie down," said Harry. Now that Severus had returned, Harry didn't need to stay and entertain their guests. He felt that if he stayed a minute longer he would have a complete breakdown.

"Of course," said Severus, whose voice, to Harry's mind, held a hint of censure. Harry knew it was because he'd shied away from his Master's touch, but Harry didn't feel he deserved a comforting touch. It was his fault they'd lost the baby. If he had done what he was told and tried to think of happy things rather than worry all the time, then it would never have happened. Harry deserved to be unhappy and miserable. He'd killed their child. He didn't deserve to be happy.

Harry trudged to their bedroom, feeling his steps getting heavier and heaver as he walked. He closed the door softly behind him and leant against it, breathing deeply. The bed looked wide and inviting; fluffy quilts and pillows arranged artfully by Severus. It looked comfortable and it would be so easy to give into the temptation to lie down and fall asleep there. But Harry didn't deserve comfort. He was a murderer. Murderers didn't get to spend time lying on fluffy pillows and wrapped up in warm quilts.

Harry made his way over to the bed and pushed up the bedclothes so that he could climb underneath it. He didn't take a pillow or a blanket, he just lay down on the cold, stone floor and wondered if perhaps it would be best if, this time, he didn't wake up.

***

"Severus, I'm sorry to hear about the baby," said Hermione as she emerged from the kitchen carrying a tray with mugs, sugar bowl and milk jug. 

Severus turned from where he'd been staring at their bedroom door. Harry had seemed so lost and Severus didn't know how they were going to make this better. Still suffering from the curse, Harry's emotional state could only ever get worse. The longer the curse went on, the more depressed the victim became. Of course, with Harry suffering from depression previously, he would be more prone it now under the curse.

The Floo flared to life and Minerva's head formed in the fireplace.

"Severus, I have two visitors here to see you. Can we come through?"

Severus nodded as he and Kingsley moved away from the fireplace so that Minerva and the two men with her could step through. Hermione, Kingsley and Severus already had their wands drawn and pointed at the two Malfoy men as soon as they stepped out of the fire.

"Another trick, Draco?" snarled Severus, his wand aimed at Draco's heart. Lucius was looking blankly around the room, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth.

"It isn't a trick. I brought Father here so he could lift the curse. I have him under Imperius."

Well, that explained the blank look and the drooling.

"Would you be willing to submit to Legilimency to prove your claims?" Severus would not be made a fool of twice.

"Of course, Professor. I have nothing to hide."

"Sit down," Severus said to Lucius and he sat down on one of the armchairs. Severus turned to Draco, Minerva, Hermione and Kingsley who were all watching intently. " _Legilimens_!" 

Draco was a poor Occlumens, it was easy for Severus to gain access to his mind and he passed over those memories that were of no interest to him: Draco's childhood, his schooldays and his initiation into the Death Eaters. Even with such a loose mind bond, Severus could feel the young man's revulsion at what he had witnessed there and when he'd been encouraged to do such things himself. The more recent memories were getting nearer and at last Severus was satisfied that Draco had been telling the truth. He eased out of Draco's mind.

"So you were supposed to pretend to be remorseful and then spy on us for Voldemort, was that the plan?"

"That was _their_ plan, yes," agreed Draco, nodding towards his drooling father. "But I had my own plan all along. I did want to seek sanctuary here and by pretending to agree, I could get here without them being any the wiser. I knew Father had cursed Potter, but I didn't know what with. When I found out, I thought I could lift it as it was a blood-linked curse, but it's been going on too long. Only the original caster can lift it now."

"Very well, I shall fetch Harry and Lucius can remove the curse. What do we do with him afterwards?"

"We Obliviate him and send him back to _her_ ," said Draco, shuddering.

"And what about you, Draco? Have you given any more thought to what we talked about?" asked Severus.

"Spying, you mean? I have, actually. But I think you'll need more than one. Voldemort wants me to be her consort, not a position I'd relish, but it's a good way to get close. You'll also need someone close to Lucius as well. He's in the market for a new wife. Someone young and biddable, or someone who will seem like that."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

"Wasn't she a Death Eater?"

"No, she never took the Dark Mark. She won't even need to take it now either. Voldemort doesn't want any women in the ranks any longer, not now that he's a woman. It's probably why he killed Mother. Mother was too beautiful to be allowed to live." Draco's voice shook a little on the last words.

Severus nodded and made his way to the bedroom. The bed was as he'd left it that morning: covers drawn, pillows plumped up and placed against the headboard. Severus had seen Harry walk in here. There were no secret passages from this room and you couldn't Apparate within Hogwarts grounds. 

"Harry?" Severus queried. The bathroom door was open and that room too was empty. There were only a couple of places Harry could be: either in the wardrobe or under the bed. Severus tried under the bed first, knowing of Harry's dislike of closed-in spaces. He knelt down and tucked the bedclothes out of the way.

Harry was lying on his side, his knees tucked tight against his chest, his eyes open and staring at nothing. There was no life behind those eyes and Severus felt his heart lurch at the sight of his distraught husband. It had been a while since Harry had one of these fugues and he shook him gently, hoping to bring him back without having to go to the infirmary.

"Harry, pet. Please wake up. Please."

It seemed an eternity before Harry's eyes blinked and he seemed to gain focus again. "Harry, Lucius is here. He's going to fix the curse. Draco didn't betray us after all. He has his father under Imperius and he is going to make him lift the curse."

"Really? I'm not dreaming?"

"No, Harry. It's not a dream. Come out."

Harry shuffled along on his side so that he could slide out from under the bed. His hair was sticking up at all angles and his clothes were filthy with dust but Severus didn't care. He hugged Harry as tight as he could realising how close he might have been to losing him. "Merlin, you're freezing! Let's get this curse removed and then get you warmed up!"

Harry nodded and took his offered hand, smiling shyly. Harry's smile lit up the whole room and Severus couldn't resist bending down to kiss him. This time Harry didn't flinch away from it.

Once they reached the living room, Severus led Harry over to the sofa and made him sit down. "Ready, Draco?" asked Severus.

Draco nodded and turned to his father. "Remove the Veritas Pavidus from Harry."

Lucius' face contorted a little, as if he was fighting the command, but he soon nodded his head and a calm, relaxed look came over him. " _Finite Incantatem_."

"Harry?" asked Severus. "How do you feel?"

"Different. Lighter, somehow."

"Hermione?"

Hermione waved her wand and scanned Harry's body, smiling at what she found. "Yes, the curse is gone."

"Wait!" wailed Harry. "It's coming back! I can feel it! It's like a weight pressing down on me!"

Hermione scanned Harry again, her lips pursing into a frown. "This is different. It's the same curse, but it's a different magical signature, not Mr. Malfoy's. It's older, too."

"What does that mean?" asked Minerva.

"It means that someone _else_ has also cast Veritas Pavidus on Harry. He's been under this curse for far longer than we thought."

 

**Part Seventeen**

"That's fine, Harry, you can get dressed now," said Poppy as she put her wand away and scribbled on her clipboard. 

It was now November and Harry's bump was becoming more prominent. Severus hovered by the edge of the curtain, uncertain of his welcome at the moment. Ever since Harry had discovered he was still suffering from the curse, Harry had become more and more withdrawn and had even moved out of their bed and into the nursery that used to be his old bedroom. Kisses and hugs were denied Severus and if he even hinted that he wanted anything more intimate, Harry used his word. Severus couldn't remember the last time he had touched Harry. More than once he'd wanted to put his foot down and insist that Harry get back to where he belonged: in their bed, but he knew that Harry would just use his word to get out of doing anything he didn't want to do. At the moment that seemed to be everything.

Harry still touched Severus, still washed him, still brought Severus to orgasm with lips and tongue or sometimes his hands, but if Severus tried to return the favour, Harry was quick with his word again. These interludes no longer happened in their bed but only in the living room or the bathroom. It wasn't love-making, it was Harry doing these things because he didn't want to be punished for not giving his Master pleasure. Severus had no idea how to get through to him that these quickies were not what he wanted and definitely not what either of them needed. They still had no idea who had cast the original curse on Harry and they had no way of finding out.

Harry barely ate, and although they no longer shared the same bed, Severus knew Harry wasn't sleeping either. The shadows under Harry's eyes resembled bruises and he was clumsy with fatigue, almost falling over on more than one occasion, which was the reason Severus insisted they go to see Poppy today. 

Harry glared at Severus as Poppy told them everything with both Harry and the baby were fine.

"Happy now?" asked Harry bitterly as he pulled his robe taut across his abdomen.

Severus bit back the angry retort on the tip of his tongue. No, he was far from happy and he knew Harry wasn't happy either. Physically Harry was fine, but Severus knew he was far from fine emotionally. Part of it was grief over their lost child, he knew, and part of it stemmed from the curse. Harry seemed to be cutting himself off from everyone around him, perhaps afraid of what might happen if he got too close. He'd refused invitations to the Burrow and to Shell Cottage, he'd even refused to go and visit his godson. In fact the day that Harry got the letter from Andromeda, he'd looked as though he'd seen a ghost and had thrown the parchment in the fire. Severus sensed they were losing him and he had no idea what to do to bring his Harry back.

"May I go back to our rooms now, sir?" asked Harry, back to meekness after his outburst earlier that morning. Severus was finding it hard to keep up with the mood swings these days.

"Yes, of course," said Severus, not willing to have another argument over it. He had classes to get back to after lunch anyway.

Severus watched him go, his thoughts racing ahead of him. Harry had been showing signs of depression for a while now, like he had before he'd tried to drown himself in the lake and Severus really didn't want to leave him alone for any length of time. Since he couldn't be with Harry twenty four hours a day, Severus had to settle for a monitoring charm on his husband, knowing, even as he put it on, that he was violating the trust they'd once had. There was no trust between them anymore. There was not much of anything anymore and Severus wondered how they would ever get back to where they'd once been. Time and time again he'd asked Harry if he wanted to leave the submission behind, but Harry always refused. Had Harry come to see their relationship as nothing but punishment? Dear Merlin, had he fallen out of love and wanted to leave Severus altogether? The thought hardly bore thinking about.

So far, there had been no news from either Draco or Pansy as to what Voldemort and her right-hand man, Lucius Malfoy, might be up to. Severus had the impression that Harry was just putting everything on hold so that it wouldn't hurt so much when he lost it. He was really just waiting for Voldemort to strike. And what were they going to do then?

Severus mentally prepared himself and went to take the seventh year Defence lesson; the worst one for him, for it contained Ginny Weasley.

 

***

Severus sighed and lifted the next batch of Defence essays, the new seventh years' work. Ginny Weasley had been playing up in class and he'd given her a detention for later that evening. He really didn't feel like overseeing it himself, that girl could get him riled up like no one else. He knew it was partly jealousy on his part; he'd never forgotten that Harry had once gone out with her and had even seemed happy with her. What if Harry decided that he wasn't gay after all and it was Ginny he ran back to? Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the headache that was threatening. He could no longer concentrate on the tripe that some of his students tried to pass off as work! Ginny Weasley's essay seemed to be a complete copy of chapter three and he delighted in awarding her a 'D' in bright read ink. 

Severus stood and stretched. He could take a walk and see if Argus Filch would be prepared to oversee the girl's detention and let him have an evening's peace. The walk might help him put things into perspective as well. Harry wasn't going to leave him. They were having a few problems at the moment, but nothing that couldn't be worked out. Every married couple had some ups and downs, didn't they? 

Argus was in his office and was delighted at being able to handle a detention. "Leave her to me, Professor. She'll soon learn not to act up in class."

"Thank you, Filch," said Severus and made his way back to his office. 

The stack of parchments on Severus' desk had been moved while he'd been gone. The office was warded against students, so he could only surmise that Harry had been in and had moved his work. Had he come to see Severus? Severus made his way over and realised there was something else on the desk: a pamphlet with a wizarding photograph of a tropical waterfall spilling into a pool below it. Superimposed on the photo were the words _Fairhaven Couple's Retreat_.

Intrigued, Severus turned the pamphlet over and read the rest of the text.

_Are you having problems in your relationship? Stress getting you down? Come to the Fairhaven Retreat to recharge your batteries and get your relationship back on course. Set in a lush, forest, Fairhaven is the ultimate getaway destination. Included in the price of each package are two three-hour therapy sessions each day with our qualified relationship counsellors, one in the morning and one in the afternoon. Extra sessions can be booked if required._

_Accommodation:_

_Each individually designed lodge has been arranged for the ultimate private hideaway. Charmed with privacy spells as well as taking advantage of the location deep within an ancient Kauri Forest in the heart of New Zealand, guests are assured of the utmost discretion._

_Lodges are one bedroom suites each having a private deck with its own whirlpool, big enough for two to share. King size beds with luxury Egyptian cotton bedding. Each lodge has its own sitting area along with a small kitchen (house-elves are available for an extra fee). Or you may wish to take the opportunity to Apparate to many nearby restaurants; both Muggle and wizarding are available._

_As well as couples therapy, spa treatments are available at extra charge. These include massage, water therapy, and seaweed therapy. Please owl for more details and to book._

_Fairhaven Resort_  
Waipoua Forest  
Northland  
North Island  
New Zealand 

Severus set the pamphlet back down, his heart thudding in his ears. He picked it back up again and returned to their living room. Harry was sitting on the rug in front of the fire, his knees drawn up as far as he could get them, but not as much as he used to be able to since his abdomen had expanded. Harry's crystal chess set was sitting on the coffee table, a match abandoned mid-game.

"Was Neville here again?"

"Yes, sir. He left a while ago."

Neville had taken to visiting Harry most nights when he could get away from his duties in the infirmary and Severus was glad that someone was there to keep an eye on Harry, even if it was Neville Longbottom. No, that was unfair. Neville had changed since the war. He'd grown into a brave young man and he was no longer the bumbling boy of their Potions classes. He was also a very good friend of Harry's, for no matter how insistent Harry was that he wanted to be left alone, Neville ignored him and seemed to know it was in Harry's best interests to keep visiting. Poppy had already regaled Severus with the boy's talents and had hinted that if things kept up, she might be able to retire and leave Neville in charge of the school hospital wing as a fully fledged Healer. How things changed!

"Harry? Did you leave this for me?" Severus asked, waving the pamphlet.

"Yes, Master," Harry said to the fire.

"Why?"

Harry's head shot up. "I – I know something's wrong with us, Master, but I don't know how to fix it."

"So you are agreeing there is a problem?"

"Yes, sir." Harry's voice was hoarse, as if he'd been crying. Again.

"And you think taking a holiday and talking to a bunch of strangers will help?" Severus tried not to sound angry, but he didn't manage it. Harry flinched away from the tone.

"I – yes, I thought it might help. We have to do something, Severus. I can't go on like this anymore. I can't."

"Very well, I will talk to Minerva and see if I can arrange some leave. The sooner the better."

"You'd – you'd do that for me?" Harry asked. "Take time off and everything?"

Severus shook his head, wondering at how Harry still didn't get it after all this time.

Severus knelt down in front of the fireplace and tilted Harry's face up, the first time he'd touched his pet in weeks. This time, Harry didn't shy away from him or use his word. Harry's eyes widened, his breath hitching as he stared at him.

"Harry, I thought you understood. I really did. I'd do anything for you. _Anything_."

 

**Part Eighteen**

Madam Pomfrey had finally cleared Harry to be able to Apparate again, but he still felt nervous and sick with anticipation of the trip as he walked beside Severus to the edge of the school wards. It was early yet, none of the students were out and about and they had left long before breakfast; Harry wasn't sure he'd have managed to eat it anyway. Their feet crunched along the frost-covered grass and the sun was just about to rise over the horizon. Severus never even bothered to reach for Harry's hand today and Harry inwardly cursed himself for allowing matters to get to this state. It was almost as if they were two strangers who just happened to be going in the same direction.

Harry's chest and stomach hurt, but he knew it wasn't anything to do with the baby this time. It was because of what was happening between himself and his Master and Harry wasn't sure how to fix it. He'd been to see Madam Pomfrey and it was she who recommended the retreat and counselling for both of them. Harry hadn't been sure Severus would even agree to counselling, when it was clear that the problem was Harry's. It was Harry who had left their bed, Harry who had shied away from his Master's touch. Severus hadn't done anything wrong.

Severus stopped abruptly at the edge of the wards almost making Harry bump into him, for Harry had been walking along with his head down. The air was crisp with cold, making Harry's throat ache as he breathed, but that ache couldn't really compare to the emptiness he felt inside himself. They had no luggage with them; it had been sent ahead by Portkey so they only needed to Apparate themselves.

"I think we should do a side-along Apparation," said Severus. "Just in case."

"Yes, Master," Harry agreed, grateful that Severus had suggested it. "Do you have the co-ordinates?"

Severus nodded and held out his arms. "Ready?"

"Ready, sir," replied Harry and closed his eyes as he stepped into his husband and Master's embrace.

***

"Severus, Harry, do take a seat," the woman was a bit younger than Madam Pomfrey with short brown hair trimmed into a neat bob. She was wearing a green Healer's robe with an emblem of a quill over her left breast. The room was furnished a bit like Hogwarts library, with masses of bookshelves but instead of desks, there were armchairs and sofas dotted about the room. After shaking hands with her, Harry and Severus sat down on one of the sofas and she took an armchair.

"My name is Abigail Thorne and I'll be your counsellor for the duration of your stay."

"We requested someone who has experience dealing with our type of relationship," said Severus. "It's a bit more – unusual."

"Yes, you did, which is why you've got me. Or is it that you would prefer a male counsellor? That can also be arranged if necessary."

"Harry?"

"This is fine, sir," said Harry, blushing. Why did he ever suggest such a thing? How was he going to talk about all their intimate problems in front of a stranger? It wouldn't matter whether they were male or female. Maybe this was a bad idea.

"It's usual to feel a bit nervous about this sort of thing," said Abigail. "But rest assured that everything we speak of here will be confidential. All of our counsellors take oaths to ensure just that. Have either of you been to any sort of therapist before?"

"I've had counselling before," admitted Harry. "I was suffering from depression." He didn't tell her about his suicide attempt; oaths or not, he didn't trust her enough to reveal that vulnerability to her.

"Actually, that might not have been the case," said Severus. Harry stared at his husband. "The curse Harry is under may have been a contributing factor in that. It may not have been his own condition at all."

"Can you tell me some more about the curse?"

"It's called the Veritas Pavidus and basically it makes Harry's fears or worries come true. Unfortunately there is no counter-curse and no way to remove it unless we find the original caster, or a blood relative of them, to remove it." 

Severus took Harry's hand in his, offering him the comfort that Harry had denied himself for a while now as he felt he didn't deserve it. Harry hated feeling like this, but he was unsure how to stop. He was drowning in guilt over the things that had happened; things he'd done or didn't do, and he just wanted it all to stop.

"So, do you think this curse is what is causing the problems in your relationship at the moment?"

"Maybe," replied Harry. "I keep thinking awful things and then they come true."

"And you, Severus, would you agree with that assessment?" Abigail nodded her head towards Severus.

"I'm not sure, but it is probably one of the reasons. However, I think the main thing stems from Harry losing one of our twins early in his pregnancy. He has been grieving and shortly afterwards he moved out of our bed."

"Separate beds is never a good sign," said Abigail with a nod. "And have your ordered him back to where he belongs, Severus? You are the Master, I take it?"

"Yes, I am, but Harry has been using his word to refuse everything lately, from kissing to hugging."

"Not everything!" Harry retorted hotly. "I still – I still –"

"Harry touches me," explained Severus. "But he has refused to let me touch him in return and has barely let me kiss him, never mind anything else. And did you really think all I want from you are orgasms?" Severus asked, turning to Harry with a frown.

"You use your word to get out of kissing?" asked Abigail in surprise. "You do know that a safeword wasn't really intended for that, don't you?"

"I suppose so," said Harry.

"Why don't you want Severus to kiss you or touch you, Harry?"

"Because I don't deserve it! He's being so nice to me and I don't deserve it! I need to be punished, but he won't punish me! He wants to kiss me and make me feel better when it's my fault the baby died! I killed it! I killed it!" 

Harry was sobbing now, but this time when Severus' arms wrapped around him, he could no longer refuse the sanctuary they offered and he buried his face in Severus' robes, weeping uncontrollably.

"Oh, Harry," sighed Severus. "Why didn't you tell me this was how you were feeling?"

"Well, gentlemen, I think the two of you need to sit down and discuss some things, don't you? I want you to talk things through with each other. And one other thing, both of you will be sharing the same bed while you are here. We have one-bedroomed lodges for a reason."

Severus helped Harry up from the sofa and said a quick 'thank you' to the therapist before leading Harry back through the trees to their private lodge. Harry was a bit wrung out by the time they got there and if it hadn't been for Severus holding him up, Harry was sure he would have fallen to the floor.

Severus settled him on the sofa and returned a few moments later with a cup of camomile tea to calm him down. Harry stared out the window at the leaves swaying to and fro in a gentle breeze – it was summer in the Southern Hemisphere – and took the cup out of Severus' hand.

"Thanks," said Harry, taking a sip of the liquid and wondering where to start. _Talking things through._ He'd never been very good at that, and it was the reason they were in this mess now.

"Do you still love me, Harry?" asked Severus, sitting on the edge of the coffee table opposite Harry.

"What? Of course I do! I've never stopped loving you, Severus. Never."

"Then we can work things out, can't we? I thought the reason you left our bed was because you no longer wanted to be in it. No longer wanted to be with me."

Harry shook his head. "No, Severus, that wasn't it. I didn't feel I deserved to be there anymore. Not after– not after I killed the baby. How can you bear to look at me?"

"Harry, stop right there. You had a miscarriage, it may have been caused by the curse, or it might have happened anyway, Poppy said so herself. Even if it was the curse, it still wasn't your fault. The curse is making you feel anxiety and panic over things that might or might not happen, but you've got to fight it, Harry. You're not to give up."

"I'm trying, Severus, I really am, but it's so hard! I feel so sad all the time and I know I shouldn't. I've got you and our baby and my friends, but it just feels as if I'm going to lose everything. I don't know if I can take much more."

"And you've been keeping all of these worries and fears to yourself, which is probably making them feel even worse. You can talk to me about anything, Harry. If you have a nightmare, you can wake me up. If the worry gets too much for you and you just need someone to talk to about it, you can come to me. I don't care what else I'm doing. I am your Master, Harry, I'm supposed to look after all your needs, but I can't do that properly if you won't let me, or won't tell me what you need."

"I – I'm not very good at talking about feelings," mumbled Harry. 

"Why? Do you think I won't want to know what you're feeling?"

"I – I'm not supposed to show feelings," said Harry, half-hoping Severus could read his mind about this. For Harry was terrified that if he started talking about _them_ , he wouldn't be able to stop and Severus would realise how much of a freak he'd really married.

"The Dursleys," said Severus darkly.

Harry nodded, his hand shaking on the cup. He hated that the things those people had done to him still affected him now, although to be fair, the abuse had only stopped once he'd left Privet Drive, little more than a couple of years ago; it was still in recent memory. How Harry wished he could forget all about it, consign it to a drawer somewhere marked 'History' and pretend that it had never happened. But it had happened and Harry had the scars and the memories to remind him if he even for a minute forgot what he went through there.

"Harry, am I some sort of replacement for the Dursleys? Is that why you want to be punished? Because you were conditioned to want it?"

"I never wanted what they did to me!" Harry said vehemently, placing his cup down so hard on the coffee table so hard that some of the tea sloshed over the sides. "What we have, that's different. Permission to speak freely, Master?"

"Granted."

"I – I do need you to punish me, sir. I need something physical, not just being locked in my room or something, although I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Physical pain helps me."

"Physical pain helps you deal better with emotional pain?"

"Yeah... yeah I think that's it."

"Well, first things first. We're starting afresh again, Harry, and from now on we both share the same bed and I will not accept your safeword as an excuse to get out of it anymore. You've been abusing the privilege of that word for far too long, don't you agree? You will no longer avoid normal touching and kissing by using your safeword, I won't allow it any longer."

"Yes, sir," said Harry, feeling his heart lift. He'd needed Severus to take control again but had been unsure how to ask him to do it. He needed Severus' strength and had been so upset that Severus seemed to be avoiding punishing him because of the miscarriage and afterwards. Harry had already talked to Poppy and she didn't seem to think spanking would harm the baby. "I'm sorry, Master. So does that mean you have to punish me for that?"

"It does indeed, pet. It does."

Harry couldn't stop the small smile at his husband's words.

 

**Part Nineteen**

Severus thought he'd been doing the right thing; he'd been so worried after Harry had lost the baby that he had tried to tone things down between them and eased up on the dominance and discipline. Now after their talk he knew differently. Harry needed and wanted a strong Master with a firm hand – and by Merlin that was what he was going to get! No more treating Harry as if he was made of glass and about to break at any minute.

"Lean over the sofa," said Severus, standing up from the coffee table. "Five strikes today and afterwards you will thank me for you punishment."

"Yes, sir," Harry said meekly as he stood up from the sofa and then knelt down in front of it, leaning his arms on the seat cushions. 

Severus lifted his right hand and brought it down hard on Harry's backside. Harry gasped and Severus saw Harry's hands clenching on the cushions, but Harry didn't voice any protest. Severus spanked him again and again until all five had been administered.

"Th-thank you, Master," said Harry, his voice a little wobbly.

"Undress and then lie down on the bed," Severus commanded him.

"Yes, Master." 

Harry stood up from the floor to unclasp his robe, then he folded it and put it on the coffee table.

"Don't worry about making a mess; just get your bloody clothes off!"

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, blushing. 

It still amused Severus that despite all the things they had done, Harry could still blush like a virgin in front of him. Underneath the robe Harry was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of blue boxer shorts. The t-shirt was stretched taut across his abdomen, the swell of their child. Sometimes Severus could hardly believe that they had made a child between them. It was their own little miracle and although he still felt sad at the loss of its twin, Severus was looking forward to being a father.

Harry was wearing only a pair of strappy leather sandals on his feet, and he just slid out of them before tugging the t-shirt over his head and throwing it down on the floor. Severus gazed briefly at his husband's chest; Harry's nipples were already hard and stood up in little pink peaks, as if they'd been kissed already. Arousal flared in Severus' groin as he took in Harry's submissive pose: head and eyes lowered to the ground, but Harry had clasped his arms around his swollen belly, trying to hide it from Severus' view. Severus was having none of that. It had been too long since he'd seen his husband. 

"Arms by your side. I want to see all of you. Take off the shorts."

Harry blushed an ever deeper shade of pink as he pulled the underwear down his legs and stepped out of them. Harry's cock sprang out from its nest of dark curls almost as soon as he did so, hard and already leaking from the tip. Harry's hands were by his side as ordered and he was breathing rather heavily, despite the fact they hadn't quite done anything yet. Naked, but for his collar, Severus couldn't get enough of looking at him. From the smooth chest, right down to the trail of hair leading from his bellybutton down to the thicker patch at his groin. The further Harry's pregnancy progressed, Severus knew there would be fewer chances to see all of him, so Severus was determined to make up for it now.

"Have you masturbated?" Severus asked as he stood up and walked to stand in front of Harry. His eyes never left Harry's body; he couldn't quite tear his eyes away from Harry's abdomen.

"Master?" Harry asked, unsure.

"Since you moved out of our bed, have you touched yourself? Have you made yourself come?"

"No, sir. That's for you."

"Good boy," Severus said, tilting Harry's chin up and claiming Harry's mouth in a heated kiss. 

Harry whimpered against Severus' mouth, the sound going straight to Severus' own cock. If Harry hadn't been touching himself, Severus knew he would hardly last through any sort of punishment and Severus wanted things to last. He wanted Harry writhing and begging before he would let him come.

Severus conjured a cock-ring onto Harry's cock and heard his husband's gasp of surprise as he felt the silver encircling his prick.

Harry pulled away from the kiss and stared down at himself. "Sir?"

"It's a cock-ring, Harry. It will keep you hard, but you won't be able to come until I allow it. You'll feel like you want to, but I will decide when. I can keep you aroused like this for hours if I choose."

"Oh, God!" Harry moaned and clutched at Severus' waist, as if he might have fallen.

Severus kissed him hard and deep. "Go and sit on the bed by the headboard. Arms above your head."

Harry did as he was bid and as soon as he was positioned against the pillows, Severus conjured leather bonds and tied both of Harry's hands to the headboard, which was a slatted affair that was very conducive to tying someone up. Harry looked good bound for his Master's pleasure – his pupils were so dilated with lust there was hardly any green left, just a small rim of emerald around the edges.

Once Harry was settled to Severus' satisfaction, he took his own time disrobing, loving the hitch in Harry's breathing every time a new item was discarded. When he was down to nothing but his underwear, Harry was almost hyperventilating and he was licking his lips, as if anticipating tasting Severus' cock. Severus smirked; he had something else in mind today. Something that would torture Harry to distraction.

After getting completely naked, Severus sat down with his back against the footboard of the bed, right opposite Harry.

"I'm not going to touch you yet, Harry," Severus said softly. "I'm going to talk and you're going to watch me touch myself."

***

Harry could hardly believe how much harder his husband's words made him. His stomach clenched, his heart thundered in his ears and his cock was feeling very tight within its constraint. He wanted to reach down and touch himself, or touch Severus, but both actions were denied him because of his bindings. Severus could have bound him with magic, but Harry much preferred physical restraints to tug against and he was tugging at them with all his might now, but he knew they wouldn't budge. Harry's mouth was dry, he licked his lips and watched on tenterhooks as his husband drew both hands across his chest and tweaked his nipples.

Harry's own nipples ached in sympathy, they'd become very sensitive of late and he couldn't help imagining Severus kissing each of them, licking them, biting them... Harry bit back a whimper. Severus leaned back against the footboard, his feet flat on the mattress, his cock not quite fully erect yet. Looking at Harry, as if to make sure he was watching, Severus moved his hand down and began tugging on his foreskin, much rougher than Harry would have considered touching his husband. As Severus' hand moved, his cock got even harder and his eyes fluttered closed, as if he couldn't keep them open any longer.

"Mmm, feels so good, Harry. So good to touch." 

Severus' hand moved up and down the shaft in a frantic blur of movement. Harry's cock was throbbing as he watched. "I want to feel your mouth on me," said Severus. "Feel your teeth just graze along me. You want that too, don't you? I'll fuck your mouth. If you're good maybe I'll let you taste me. Or maybe I'll just pull out and come all over your face. Your lips would look delicious with my come all over them, wouldn't they?"

Harry's cock was throbbing at his husband's words. He could almost taste Severus' cock in his mouth and he wanted it so badly. "Please, Master! Please!" he begged.

Severus opened one eye. "Please what?"

"Please, Master. Let me suck you, I want to taste you!"

"No. You're not getting what you want today. You'll watch and listen, pretty pet."

Everything Severus said went straight to Harry's head, he was feeling dizzy with want. He wanted Severus, any way, he didn't care. Severus' cock in his arse, in his mouth; he needed it, he wanted it, but Severus was going to deny him. Harry could hardly blame him after the way Harry had acted these past couple of weeks, but this punishment was almost more than Harry could take. 

But he would take it.

Severus stroked his cock languidly and stared intently at Harry. "You want this, don't you? You want my cock up your arse so badly, don't you, pet?"

"Yes, sir! Please!" Harry's cock jerked within the ring, he felt so bloody hard but nothing was going to ease his arousal. Not unless his Master willed it to.

"You have a gorgeous arse, it just begs to be fucked. You feel so hot and tight around me. Each time I fuck you it's as if you become a virgin for me all over again. I'll have to go slow, just one finger at first, then two. At three, you'll cry out when I hit your prostate."

"Ahh! Ahh!" Harry cried, as if he could actually _feel_ the things Severus was describing. The man had a sinful voice and if Harry hadn't been wearing the ring, he was sure he could have come from his Master's voice alone.

"Sir! Oh fuck!"

"Or maybe I'll keep going after three fingers. My thumb, my knuckles. Get my whole fist in there as you struggle against feeling so full, but you'll take it. I'll be so far inside you I'll be able to feel your heart. But you'll lie there and take it, you'll take all of me, won't you?"

"Yes! Yes, sir! Anything! Please!" Harry wailed and struggled against his bonds. Harry had broken out in a sweat and his arse was twitching at the words, although he wasn't entirely sure he'd stretch enough for what Severus was talking about.

Harry's whole body tingled with arousal. He wanted to come! God, he needed to come! His cock was almost purple and his balls felt so full and heavy. He arched his hips and writhed on the sheets, needing to move, but it wasn't helping.

"Oh, please! Take it off! Take it off! I can't stand it anymore! Let me come! _Please!_ "

"I love it when you beg," said Severus, letting go of his own cock and prowling towards Harry on his hands and knees.

"I'm going to come all over you," Severus said, as he knelt between Harry's legs and began stroking his cock in earnest. "You'll smell of me for days. It'll help you remember who you belong to. You're mine!"

"Yes, yours! Only yours!" shrieked Harry. Severus' cock was aiming at his abdomen and Severus' hands were a blur as he stroked himself to completion. His orgasm was almost completely silent, except for a soft grunt as he finally started to come. Harry howled as he felt the first splash of his husband's semen on him, it made him even more aroused if that were possible. Severus pumped his cock until there was nothing left. Once he'd finished coming; he trailed his fingers through it and brought his fingers to Harry's mouth.

Harry opened his lips immediately and suckled on Severus' fingers, feeling relief at last that he got to taste him, even if it wasn't quite how he'd envisioned it.

"Lift your legs up a bit," said Severus, as he tugged a pillow down from the pile. Harry didn't hesitate and shifted his hips so Severus could arrange the pillow beneath him. Severus stared down between his legs and Harry felt himself flush again. He was in such an _open_ position. Severus would be able to see _everything_. Harry felt a spell wash through him; he thought it was some sort of cleaning spell.

"I'm going to lick you," said Severus. "And I'll remove the cock-ring. But I won't touch your cock and neither will you. You'll come on my tongue or not at all."

On his _tongue_? Dear Merlin, did Severus actually mean he was going to – going to – Oh fucking hell! He did, Severus was diving between Harry's legs and licked from his sac right down to his tailbone and Harry shrieked in ecstasy. He'd never felt anything like it! Oh, fuck! As soon as the cock-ring was removed, Harry knew he wasn't going to last long, he'd been on the edge so long already, but he wanted this bliss never to end. 

Harry moaned and tried to push himself backwards against Severus' wonderful tongue. His cock was throbbing with want of a touch, but no touch was forthcoming. Severus delved in even deeper, Harry could feel the tongue against the walls of his anus, exploring every inch of him. Then he pulled out and began to kiss around Harry's opening, so soft and fluttery that Harry could barely feel the touches. A breath on his hole, then he felt Severus' nose snuffling against him, tracing a path from his perineum and back to his opening. Harry felt as if every nerve in his body had coalesced there and he made a heartfelt groan. "Please!"

His Master must have taken pity on him them, for the touches were no longer teasing, but firm as his tongue pushed inside Harry's body once more. Harry's mouth opened but no sound came out as he delighted in the sensation of having Severus' tongue inside him. His anal muscles clenched, as if they were trying to suck that tongue inside and keep it there. Oh, God, this was so dirty and wrong and he'd never felt anything this fucking fantastic in his life! He wanted to delay, wanted to keep feeling this for as long as possible, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. His balls drew up, his stomach clenched as he hurtled towards orgasm.

"Sir! Oh sir!" Harry yowled as the orgasm tore through him and he spurted hot and wet over his belly and groin, his emission added to that of his Master. "Fuck! Fuck!" It was one of the strongest climaxes he'd ever had and Harry's whole body was trembling with the force of it. His cock just kept pulsing jets of white over him and he was beginning to feel light-headed. Severus stroked Harry's cock as the last few spurts left him before bending over to kiss him softly.

"Okay, pet?" Severus untied Harry's bonds and wrapped Harry up in his arms. 

Harry couldn't stop a few stray tears as he came down to Earth in his Master's embrace. 

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Master. Thank you."

 

**Part Twenty**

"Goodness, Harry! You're getting so big!" exclaimed Hermione as she made to hug him. 

Severus watched his husband's face for any sign of distress, but Harry was smiling broadly as he hugged his friend. It was Christmas Eve and Harry had decided he wanted to have a small party with some friends tonight, but wanted to spend the rest of the holidays with Severus.

Their holiday in November, along with a few more counselling sessions while they were there, seemed to have done Harry the world of good. They had been like honeymooners all over again. Every day after their therapy sessions they spent exploring various corners of New Zealand, from the glow-worm caves of Waitomo to the empty stretches of sand at Ninety-Mile beach; from the summit of Mount Cook to the lakes around Queenstown. They had needed the holiday and the peace and quiet of New Zealand had suited them down to the ground. It was as if something in the air there had changed Harry for the better.

During their holiday and ever since they came back; Harry hadn't been having any nightmares, and every so often Severus would see his husband breaking out into a small smile when he thought no one else was looking. There was no other word for it, Harry was glowing with contentment these days as they got everything ready for the baby. The nursery had been decorated, then redecorated twice when Harry wasn't satisfied with the first efforts. Poppy told Severus it was called 'nesting' and Harry would want everything perfect for their new arrival. Only a few more months and the baby would be here.

"Let me take your cloak," Harry said to Hermione as she undid the clasp holding it closed.

"Harry, go and sit down," suggested Severus. "Poppy said you weren't to be on your feet for too long. I'll take care of the guests."

"How am I supposed to mingle if I'm sitting on the sofa all night?"

"If anyone wants to talk to you, they'll know where you are. Now go." 

Severus waved Harry towards the sofa with one hand while with the other he took hold of Hermione's cloak and placed it on the coat rack standing by their door. Severus tried not to let his uneasiness show; he wasn't at all sure that Harry was well enough to have a party, but Harry had really wanted one and sometimes Severus found it very difficult to deny his boy. Harry was grinning and joking with Neville and George, who were sitting either side of him on the sofa now. It had been so long since Harry had anything to smile about and Severus felt his heart warm at the sight of the three of them.

Arthur and Molly were deep in conversation with Minerva, while Hagrid was perusing the table laid out with dainty finger foods, but none of them were as large as Hagrid's digits. They would barely be a nibble for the half-giant and he seemed undecided whether or not he should be eating any at all, since no one else had started eating yet. There was a separate drinks table set up with bottles of various liquors as well as some rum punch and juices for Harry and the others who perhaps didn't want to over indulge.

Severus caught sight of Ginny Weasley and Ernie Macmillan snogging in an armchair closest to the fire. He looked away, wondering if he knew a strong enough cleaning charm to get rid of _eau-de-Ginny_. He could have put his foot down and refused to allow her to come to the party, but that would have meant explaining to Harry _why_ he didn't want her there and Severus wasn't at all sure he could explain it to Harry's satisfaction.

Hermione made a beeline for Kingsley Shacklebolt. As a trainee Auror she and the Head of the Auror department spent a lot of time together, but sometimes Severus wondered if there was more to it than a mentor relationship. It was none of his business and since when had he become so curious about his students and ex-students' love lives? He shook his head and headed for the punch bowl. As he dipped the ladle, his view was directly across from Ginny and Ernie, who at least had stopped kissing for the time being. Ernie looked like a moonstruck calf, his eyes glazed and unfocused and staring at Ginny like a lovesick puppy. Ginny caught Severus' eye and smirked at him, but no one else seemed to see it.

Ginny stood up from the chair, tugging Ernie with her. She waved her wand and silenced the music that had been filling their chambers for the past hour or so. "I hope you don't mind, Harry, but Ernie and I have an announcement to make."

Severus noted the chit didn't ask _him_ for permission and he bristled at the oversight.

"Er, no, that's all right," said Harry, glancing at Severus with a worried frown on his face. 

Harry knew who his Master was at least. Everyone stopped talking and glanced at Ernie and Ginny, wondering what their news was going to be. From the besotted look Macmillan was bestowing upon the girl, Severus could hazard a guess. A few minutes later, he was proved right. From beneath her blouse (very low cut, in appalling taste in Severus' opinion), Ginny removed a gold and diamond sparkling ring. "Ernie and I are engaged!" she blurted out.

There was complete and utter silence for a few minutes before Arthur and Molly took her aside and seemed to be in a heated discussion with her. Hermione and Kingsley stood next to Severus. "Severus, can we have a word with you for a moment?" asked Hermione, looking to Kingsley who nodded and stepped towards the kitchen. Harry looked curiously at them as they entered the kitchen, but Severus held his hand up so that Harry wouldn't follow them.

"What is it?"

"It's about Ron," said Hermione. "I've been researching Harry's curse and other mind-control curses. The results only came back from St. Mungo's earlier today. As you know, when Ron was with the Snatchers, they used the Cruciatus on him and the others quite frequently. The Healers thought that's why he's like he is now, that his mind had broken because of all the _Crucios_ he was submitted to. They never bothered checking for anything else until Auror Shacklebolt requested it. They found evidence that yes, he had been hit with lots of _Crucios_ , but they found something else as well. He'd also been subjected to the Imperius curse. Five times, one after the other, as if he'd fought against it and the caster just kept going until Ron was pliable enough to do their bidding. We checked Ron's wand, Professor. It was Ron who cast the _Veritas Pavidus_ on Harry. But I don't think Ron even knows that he did it."

Severus swayed a little where he stood. "And do you think the same person who cast Imperius on him also made Ron switch around Harry's potions that time?"

"It makes sense, doesn't it? I'm not even sure Ron's disapproval of your relationship was his own thoughts at all – the Healers don't know how long Ron was under the Imperius. It's good news though, isn't it?"

"If Ronald Weasley cast the curse, then another Weasley can lift it, that's what you're saying, isn't it?" asked Severus.

Hermione and Kingsley both nodded. 

"But who would have done that to Ron?" asked Hermione.

The things that had happened to Harry were too personal to be an attack by some random Death Eater or one of the Snatchers. Very few people had known about Harry's Gaian Syndrome until he'd actually become pregnant, so why would a stranger want to switch his contraceptive potion? No, it wasn't a random Death Eater or a Snatcher. It had been someone at the school and Severus now knew who that was.

Severus strode out of the kitchen and stalked to the corner were Ginny Weasley and her parents were still in the middle of their argument. "You're too young to get married!" Severus heard Molly shout and he had to agree wholeheartedly. Ginny Weasley was far too immature for marriage.

"Your wand please, Miss Weasley," said Severus. She gaped at him.

"What?"

"Your wand. I'm sure your father and Auror Shacklebolt will be well within their rights to perform Priori Incantatem on it."

"You have no right to do that!" she snarled.

"Severus what's this about?" asked Arthur.

"I have reason to believe that Miss Weasley's actions have a bearing on why your youngest son is currently residing at St. Mungo's."

"Ginny! What did you do?" exclaimed Molly.

"Nothing! It's all a trick just to get my wand! He hates me because he knows Harry really loves me!"

Harry shot up from the sofa and his glare could have curdled milk if there had been any in the vicinity. "Give him your wand, Ginny. I don't love you, I love my husband and I trust him.

"Ginny, give Severus your wand," said Arthur. "I want to know what you did to Ron."

"You believe him and not me?" she demanded. "You're supposed to stick up for me!"

Ernie was looking around with a bemused expression on his face, an expression that Severus had seen only recently on the face of Lucius Malfoy once Draco had cast the Imperius curse on him. Dear Merlin, did that girl have no conscience at all? Ginny relinquished her hold on the wand and Severus handed it at once to Kingsley; he didn't want to be accused of tampering with it in any way.

"Arthur, do you want to do the spell?" 

"No, Kingsley, go ahead." 

Arthur and Molly each were about to take hold of Ginny's shoulders when there was a loud 'crack' and she disappeared.

"How did she do that? You can't Apparate out of Hogwarts!" protested Hermione.

"You can if you have someone strong enough to help you," said Harry, rubbing his abdomen protectively. 

"Kingsley, let's see the spells," said Molly, her face a mask of upset.

Kingsley nodded and cast Priori Incantatem on Ginny's wand. The most recent spells appeared first: the Imperius on Ernie Macmillan; a hair-lengthening spell; a make-up spell and the usual spells teenage girls used but back, back a few months they saw a spell none of them had expected, not even Severus.

Harry nodded, as if he'd been expecting something like this all along.

"It's why Voldemort came back as a woman," said Harry. "We got it wrong when we thought we'd destroyed all seven Horcruxes. When I destroyed the diary, I didn't destroy the Horcrux. Voldemort used Ginny instead; that's why she could come back. Ginny's being possessed by Voldemort again; she cast the spell to bring Voldemort back."

**Part Twenty One**

The party broke up shortly afterwards; Harry was hardly surprised. All the Weasleys stayed behind along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Neville and Hermione. Professor McGonagall took Ernie Macmillan to the hospital wing after Kingsley removed Ginny's curse and he didn't seem to know what had happened for the past few months.

"Harry, I don't know what to say," said Arthur. "An apology hardly covers it, does it?"

"It's not your fault," Harry said. "It's Voldemort. Ginny was being possessed, she couldn't help it."

"I can hardly believe it!" exclaimed Bill. "Our own sister doing that to you and Ron!"

"We can discuss Ginny later," said George. "But right now, shouldn't we be more concerned about removing her curse from Harry?"

"Harry, how remiss of us!" said Molly. "Of course. What do we need to do to remove it?"

"Just cast _Finite Incantatem_ ," said Hermione. "As long as it's a blood relation of Ginny's, that should work. It worked for the curse Lucius cast anyway."

"You were under _two_ of them?" gasped Bill. "It's a wonder you're still sane, Harry!"

Harry shrugged, for a while there it had certainly felt like he was going end up in a room next to Ron's. But if Ginny had also cursed Ron, did that mean that with the curses removed, Ron would get back to normal? It was a slim hope, but Harry clung to it all the same.

"Dad, do you want to do it?"

"No, it's probably best if you do it, Bill. You're the curse breaker after all."

"Right," said Bill. "Harry, do you want to sit down or something for this? I've never tried to disable this curse before. I'm not sure what might happen."

"I think that's best," said Severus, taking hold of Harry's arm and steering him back to the sofa. Once Harry sat down, Severus joined him and took Harry's hand in his, squeezing it gently. Harry wondered if his nervous heartbeat could be heard throughout the room. He had been so disappointed before that he hardly dared hope that this time it would work. What if it didn't? What if he was stuck under this curse forever?

"Ready?" asked Bill.

After another reassuring squeeze from his husband, Harry nodded his head. His throat was so tight he wasn't sure he would be able to form words. Bill raised his wand and pointed it at Harry; it was only Severus keeping hold of him that prevented Harry from bolting. Wands pointing at him were usually not a good thing in his experience. A jet of blue light shot out from Bill's wand and enveloped Harry in a blue glow. Fleur and Molly looked on anxiously as Harry gasped for breath.

Harry felt as if he'd suddenly been dunked in a swimming pool filled with treacle. The air around him felt dense and too heavy to breathe. His vision was going cloudy and spots were dancing in front of his eyes. Just as he thought he might pass out from lack of air, the heaviness lifted as suddenly as it had come and he gasped down great lungfuls of precious air, like someone just rescued from drowning.

"How do you feel now?" asked Bill. The blue glow had faded but there was a strange smell in the air, something akin to rotting seaweed.

"It felt awful at first, as if I couldn't breathe. But that's gone now. I feel better."

"Does that mean the curse is gone?" asked Severus, scanning Harry with his eyes, as if he could ascertain it just by looking.

Hermione and Bill performed various scans on Harry and discovered that he was indeed curse free. Harry could hardly believe it. It was finally gone.

"Thank you both," said Harry with tears in his eyes as Severus did his best to soothe him.

"Harry, I can't apologise enough," continued Arthur. "To know that Ginny did those things to you and Ron. I can hardly bear thinking about it."

"It wasn't Ginny," said Harry firmly. "It was Voldemort acting through Ginny, like he did in her second year here. We need to find some way to get the Horcrux out of her."

"We have to find her first!" exclaimed George.

"It's getting late," said Severus. "And Harry needs his rest. It's been a long day."

"Of course, Severus. We'll go. We can discuss what to do about Ginny and Voldemort some other time," said Shacklebolt.

Severus ushered them all to the door; Harry felt too drained even to get up from the sofa, so he settled for waving at them and adding his goodbyes to theirs.

"Harry? Are you feeling all right?" Severus asked once everyone else had gone.

"Just tired," Harry admitted. "I'm okay, Master. Really."

"Hmm," said Severus as if he didn't quite believe him. Harry yawned, closing his eyes and putting his hand over his mouth. When he opened them again, Severus was smiling at him and reaching out to caress his cheek. "In that case, I think we'd better get you to bed, hadn't we?"

***

Harry woke to find Severus' hand wrapped around his middle and caressing his bump; Harry smiled into his pillow at the gesture. They were both lying on their sides, Severus spooned in behind him. It felt wonderful to wake up in the strong arms of his Master and Harry couldn't help humming in pleasure. He scooted backwards towards Severus, in part to let him know he was awake and in part to see if Severus was as aroused as Harry was, for most mornings these days they woke up naked and ready to make love. Severus' erection was digging into the small of Harry's back and his grin got even wider.

"Good morning, Master," said Harry, turning around so they could kiss. Severus obliged, teasing Harry with lips and tongue. Harry's arse seemed to be twitching in time to the thrusting of Severus' tongue in and out of his mouth. Harry moaned and heard it echoed back to him. Severus continued to caress the bump as he kissed Harry as if his life depended on it. There was a soft fluttering, then firmer as Severus stroked their child. Harry pulled away.

"Did you feel her move, Severus?" Harry asked.

"She? You think it's a girl then?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to keep calling our baby 'it', as if we don't care."

"I don't think you need worry about that, Harry," said Severus. "I'm sure our baby knows how very much he or she is loved."

The baby moved again, firmer this time. Harry grabbed hold of Severus' hand and pressed it against the bump. It seemed so much more real now with the baby moving, that they were soon going to be parents. After the first miscarriage, Harry had hardly dared think too far into the future, but he was thinking of it now. Seeing their children running about the dungeons, laughing and crying, growing up.

The soft caresses of Severus' hands on his belly did nothing to diminish Harry's arousal and he arched and stretched like a cat. "I want you to fuck me, Master," he breathed against Severus' lips. "And I think you want that too, don't you?"

Severus chuckled against his neck. "You know me so well, pet." There was a bit of stubble on Severus' cheek and it scratched Harry's smooth skin. Harry had never shaved. Poppy said that was quite usual for men with Gaian Syndrome, but Severus didn't seem to mind that Harry would never be as hairy as him and Harry loved the contrast between the two of them.

"Arms above your head," Severus ordered. 

Harry did as he was bid and gasped in surprised pleasure when silken ropes appeared and bound his wrists to the headboard. 

"I can hardly wait to feel you around me. You're so tight, Harry. So hot."

Harry arched his hips, his cock leaking precome down the shaft at his husband's words. He didn't want words. He wanted to be fucked so hard that he wouldn't be able to sit down properly for days. "Please, sir! I want you inside me!"

"I know you do," said Severus softly. "But who's in control here?"

"You, Master," said Harry breathlessly just as Severus bent over and removed the little jar sitting on their bedside table. Severus dipped his fingers in the slippery gel, his dark gaze never leaving Harry's as he did so. To Harry's mind, it was as if Severus' fingers were fucking the jar; in and out, in and out so maddingly slowly that Harry thought he might explode just watching it. He wanted those fingers inside him, not inside the little glass jar. "Oh, please! Please!" begged Harry. Severus hadn't refused him permission to speak and he would beg if he needed to.

With one hand, Severus gripped hold of Harry's jaws and once their eyes locked, Severus' other hand dipped between them and pressed between Harry's arse cheeks, looking for that most intimate of places. Harry groaned in acceptance when the fingers finally found their mark. The pleasure was almost too intense; Harry had to close his eyes as he bucked back on those same fingers as Severus got into a rhythm. Harry cried out as his prostate was stroked repeatedly and he was unsure how much more of this he could take.

"Ready, pet?" Severus asked him. Harry opened his eyes and stared into the dark eyes of his husband. “Turn around, on your hands and knees.” Severus removed the bindings briefly so that Harry could turn, but once Harry settled in position, his wrists were bound once more.

"Please! In me! In me!" Harry widened his legs, his hands worrying at his bonds. He felt the bed dip as Severus knelt behind him,, aiming his cock where Harry most needed it. Harry thrust his hips back towards his husband and loved his Master's gasp of surprise as Harry impaled himself on Severus' cock. It didn't hurt at all; just a lovely stretch as Severus slowly filled him to the hilt and then just knelt there, not moving. Sweat dripped down from Severus' face and landed on Harry's back.

"Sir?" Harry queried, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm finished if I move," Severus said with a small smile. "You excite me far too much, imp."

Harry's whole body flushed at the compliment. _He_ had done this – had made his Master so excited that he was close to coming already. Harry wriggled a bit, even more excited to hear Severus' groan as he did so. 

"You asked for it. No mercy," Severus threatened and he began to make good on his threat. Harry could do very little but hold onto his bonds as Severus pounded into him from behind. This position meant that Severus could go deep and Harry howled with pleasure. Harry's cock was throbbing and pulsing with want, but with his hands bound he couldn't touch it and Severus' hands were occupied by grabbing hold of Harry's hips.

Harry would need to do something else to make himself come. He bucked his body, trying to get the right angle for Severus to brush his prostate and after a few futile attempts he managed it. Harry howled in ecstasy when Severus finally managed to aim for his prostate on every second stroke. They matched each other stroke for stroke, both striving for the same peak. Need uncoiled low down in his belly and his balls felt so full and heavy. Desire washed through every part of him as Harry felt the first warning signs of his impending orgasm. His knees almost left the bed in his ecstasy.

"Sir! Oh sir!" Harry shrieked as the first spurts left his cock. His arse clenched around the cock inside him and he rode through his orgasm as Severus found his, bathing him inside with wet warmth. Harry's cock was still spurting when Severus' climax ended. Harry's whole body felt wobbly and he smiled at his Master.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," said Severus.

"Merry Christmas, Master."

 

**Part Twenty Two**

It was two days after the New Year before their chambers were once again invaded by the Weasley clan and most of the Order of the Phoenix. Severus resented this incursion into their home; just because Minerva was now head of the Order it did not mean that all of the school should be available as Headquarters. Minerva's office would do just as well, but everyone seemed to gravitate wherever Harry was. They all seemed to be relying on Harry to come up with a solution for what Severus had started calling in his mind _the Ginny Problem_. As if Harry hadn't been through enough already, still they wanted more.

Harry hadn't been sleeping very well and his nights were restless, filled with nightmares that he either wouldn't or couldn't talk to Severus about. Severus knew his husband well; he knew Harry was wearing the guilt like an extra cloak, even though it patently wasn't Harry's fault that Ginny Weasley had been housing part of Voldemort's soul for years. 

_If only I'd found the Chamber quicker._

_If only I'd killed the Basilisk sooner._

_If only I'd stabbed the diary straightaway._

Severus had been privy to Harry's _if onlys_ , but dwelling on the past wasn't going to help. Nothing could be changed; the problems were here and now but Severus didn't see why it was down to Harry to solve them. Harry had died for them all once, what more could be asked of him? In Severus' mind, Harry had done his duty, more than that and he deserved to be left in peace.

"But, Harry, if you'd only explain how you removed the Horcrux from your scar, maybe we can use that to help Ginny," Hermione suggested again.

"I can't, Hermione." 

Harry was looking anywhere but at his friend. The coffee table was laid out with cups of tea and coffee along with a selection of cakes and biscuits that Harry had baked himself, but no one was partaking of anything. The almost casual rejection of Harry's hospitality made Severus see red and the vein in his temple throbbed with the force of his anger.

"I cannot believe you would be so insensitive as to bring that up!" snapped Severus, rounding on Hermione. "You know exactly how he did it! You all do!"

Hermione's eyes rounded like small saucers and she looked blank, as did the other faces around the room. Severus turned to his husband. "You never told them?"

"I didn't think they needed to know."

Severus opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off. "Please, Severus. Don't. They don't need to know."

"I'll be the judge of that! They don't need to know what you sacrificed for them? That you _died_ for them?"

" _Died_?" gasped George. "Severus, what are you talking about?"

"There was only way to remove the Horcrux from Harry's scar. The vessel housing it had to die. Harry had to sacrifice himself. How else do you think Voldemort was defeated? Harry loved you all enough to face death so that you all might live. And yet here you all are again asking more of him! My husband has done enough! Find someone else to sort out Ginny for Harry is not doing it!"

"Severus, please!" begged Molly. "She's our only daughter. Harry's our only hope."

"Why? Because of some garbled prophecy at the Ministry? Harry has fulfilled that prophecy, it is null and void now. Find someone else. I fail to see why everything that is wrong with the world is Harry's problem to fix! He's pregnant, he's already miscarried once and I will not allow him to be under so much stress again! He has been through enough. I want you all to leave. Now!" Severus boomed, when it seemed no one was paying any attention.

"Harry," Hermione began timidly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's up to Severus."

Severus was surprised but pleased that Harry was agreeing with him on this and he didn't think it was because Harry feared a punishment later. Perhaps Harry too was fed up of the way everyone turned to him for answers. Harry was a powerful wizard, yes, but so too were the rest of the Order and they had no right just to expect Harry to drop everything, fight Voldemort and rescue Ginny. It wasn't as if the rest of them couldn't come up with a plan on their own and surely with Arthur, the Minister of Magic, and Kingsley, Head of the Aurors, were in more of a position to come up with something anyway.

"We just need to discuss some things," said Kingsley. "We don't mean to stress Harry."

"And yet here you all are doing just that! This meeting is over."

"You're not the Head of the Order!" protested Percy Weasley. "You can't decide when a meeting is finished!"

"No, but this is our _home_ and I want you all to leave! I am head of my own household!"

"Doesn't Harry even get a say?" asked Hermione.

"I agree with everything Severus just said," replied Harry firmly. 

Hermione huffed a little as she gathered up books and scrolls, shrinking everything to put in her robe pockets. As everyone else gathered up their cloaks and things, Hermione kept glancing at Harry worriedly and then a bit more warily at Severus, as if she was afraid to leave Harry alone with him when Severus was in such a foul temper. 

Oh, yes, Severus was in a mood all right, but it was nothing to do with Harry and he wouldn't be taking it out on his husband, no matter Hermione Granger's fears.

"Sorry, Severus," said George when he and Neville were the only two guests left. "I didn't think. I should have realised how upsetting all this must be for Harry. You do still want to work on those anti-nausea potions with me?"

"I am not angry at you, George. But some of our guests don't seem to realise that these are our rooms, our sanctuary and not an outpost of the Order. You are welcome to make use of the lab whenever you need and you and Neville are still welcome to visit. Just not everyone at once."

"Fair point, mate," said George with a wide grin as he hugged Neville to him. "'Bye, Harry."

"'Bye," Harry called back, sounding world-weary. 

Once they were alone at last, Severus cast the strongest locking and warding charms on their door and made his way over to the sofa to sit down beside his husband. Harry was staring forlornly at the uneaten cakes and biscuits that he'd spent all morning preparing and a few stray tears trickled down his cheeks.

Severus summoned Winky who stared at the uneaten pastries with something akin to horror.

"Oh, Master Harry! No one is been eating your wonderful cakes!"

"Throw them out," said Harry miserably.

"No," Severus countermanded the order. "Cast preserving charms on them and put them away. We will have some for tea later."

"Very good, Master Severus. Master Harry's cooking is being too good to waste!" Winky levitated all of the plates off the table, then she and the food both disappeared with a loud 'crack'.

"I'm sorry, Master," said Harry. "I shouldn't be this upset over a few uneaten cakes." 

Harry removed his glasses so that he could wipe his face.

"It's not really the cakes you're upset about, is it, Harry?" Severus asked gently.

"No," Harry admitted. "That was just the last straw. They all think I'm the one with the answers, but I'm not. Without even a prophecy now, how is it I'm supposed to defeat Voldemort again? I get the feeling they're not really my friends, but just want me for what I can do for them. Why is it up to me to save the world? I'm not strong, Severus! I'm crying over cakes for fuck's sake!" 

Harry was sobbing anew and he turned away, trying to hide it.

"Harry, it's all right to get upset. I agree with you. You've had the weight of the wizarding world on your shoulders since the age of eleven and you did your duty, you defeated Voldemort. You died for them and I will not allow you to sacrifice yourself again. You're pregnant, your hormones are all over the place and you have been under a great deal of stress lately. I'd be more worried if you weren't upset. It's okay to cry, Harry. Sometimes we need it."

Harry nodded and turned, burying his face in Severus' robes, his fingers plucking the fabric as if it was the only thing holding him grounded. His weeping was almost silent now, but every so often Severus heard a strange, strangled sound from Harry's throat. Severus let him cry as much as he wanted, rubbing Harry's back and kissing his hair until Harry calmed down.

When Harry glanced back up at him, his eyes, although still slightly glassy, were filled with an inner jade fire.

"I have an idea!" Harry exclaimed.

"Does it involve me naked and you on your knees?"

"No," Harry giggled. "It's about Ginny, how we might get the Horcrux out of her."

"Harry, I refuse to let you face the Dark Lady again, and certainly not in your condition!"

"No, I have no intention of facing her when I'm pregnant." Harry forgot to add that he wasn't facing her again, ever, but Severus let that lie for the moment.

"So what is this idea of yours? If Ginny Weasley is indeed housing part of the Dark Lord's soul, then I fail to see how anything short of her dying is going to help."

"I don't want to kill her! Ginny's possessed, right? She has her own soul and the foreign one, Voldemort's soul. So what we need is a way for the rogue soul to be removed without killing Ginny. We need an exorcist!"

"An exorcist?" repeated Severus.

"Muggle religious people sometimes do that."

"I am well aware of what an exorcist is. My uncle is a Muggle vicar."

"Oh, really? You don't seem the religious type."

"I'm not. It's my uncle who's the vicar, not me."

"Do you think he might help us with Ginny?"

Severus shook his head. "I highly doubt it. He is of the opinion that witches and wizards are the spawn of the devil."

"Oh, I see," said Harry sadly. "But could you ask him, just in case? For me?"

Severus tried not to laugh. He may have been Harry's Master, but Harry knew how to manipulate him as well as the best of the Slytherins. "Very well, Harry, I will ask him. But there are no guarantees, you know that."

"I know, Master. But it's worth a try, isn't it?"

"I suppose so."

 

**Part Twenty Three**

 

**Part Twenty Three**

Severus had only met his uncle Arnold a handful of times when he was a child and his father had agreed with him that Severus' and Eileen's magic was indeed the hand of the devil and needed removing with beatings shrouded in pseudo-Christian mumbo-jumbo. It had never worked and only made Severus hate his father and uncle all the more. Now, to be on the man's doorstep asking for help rankled like nothing else had. Severus had to keep reminding himself that he was doing it for Harry. For nothing besides his husband's happiness would have ever found him searching out one of the men who had made his childhood the miserable thing it was.

Arnold had escaped the Northern towns and the terraced houses of Spinner's End very early and now he was ensconced in a seaside rectory on the Sussex coast, a few miles outside of Brighton. The rectory itself was a large bay fronted Victorian villa, the render painted yellow and the window frames in white. It reminded him somewhat of a cake, but Severus knew that Arnold himself was far from sweet.

With dragging steps he made his way to the front door and rang the bell, an old-fashioned pull affair that reverberated deep within the house. Severus wished Harry was with him but he knew that Arnold would find nothing miraculous about a pregnant man so Severus wanted to save Harry the stress and recriminations. Harry had enough self-esteem issues without Arnold weighing in with his thoughts on what freaks magical folk were. Not just freaks, but condemned forever to the pits of Hell. Oh, yes, Severus was so looking forward to meeting his uncle again.

The door was opened by an elderly woman with her grey hair tied back in a bun. A few stray wisps escaped her bindings and she trailed them back behind her ears with bony hands. She was wearing a grey shapeless dress over which was draped a frilly white apron, as pristine as if she'd just put it on her that instant.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Reverend Snape," explained Severus.

"You mean Bishop Snape?"

"He's a bishop now? Well, then, yes. I'd like to see him."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No. I'm his nephew."

"Well, why didn't you say so first of all? Come in. I'll show you to his study. He normally deals with his correspondence this time of day."

Severus wasn't particularly interested in how his uncle spent his time, but his housekeeper seemed to have other ideas and during the few moments they walked down the hallway he was regaled with all of Arnold Snape's exploits. The housekeeper knocked on the door and smiled at Severus, as if she expected Severus' visit to be a rare treat for his uncle. 

"Enter."

Severus repressed a shudder as that voice brought him back rather forcefully to his childhood and the broken bones. If he hadn't been magical and able to heal himself when things got too much, Severus had no doubt that his uncle and his father may have succeeded in killing either him or his mother during their _ceremonies_.

Severus entered the room to see his uncle seated at a large cherry wood desk, poring over a stack of letters. He didn't look up. There were only two bookcases in the room, one on either side of the picture window, but both were overflowing onto the floor. There were no ornaments in the room, nothing very personal at all except for a letter opener in the shape of a dagger sitting on top of the letters.

"What is it, Edith?"

"It's your nephew come to see you."

Arnold looked up, narrowing his dark eyes. He was as tall as Severus, with the same hooked Snape nose that graced Severus' own face, but rather than a dark curtain of hair, all of his hair was white, what remained of it. There were two tufts on either side of his head, but the middle was completely bald. 

"You! Finally come to your senses at last, have you? Want to return to the fold, eh?"

Severus didn't point out that as he'd never been part of the fold, he could hardly return to it, now could he?

The housekeeper slipped out and closed the study door quietly behind her, although Severus had an inkling that she might be listening at the keyhole. He cast a wandless warding charm on the room, not wanting to alienate his uncle before they'd even got to the point of his visit.

"You didn't come to your father's funeral."

"Tobias Snape was dead to me long before then," said Severus. "You know full well we didn't get on."

"And whose fault is that, eh? Your witch of a mother, that's who! Seducing him with love potions and God knows what else! Pretending all along she was a good Christian woman and all along she was a heathen! A Devil worshipper!"

"My mother was Christian," retorted Severus. "She just happened to have magical powers." 

"Magical powers given to her by the Devil!"

"I see you haven't mellowed in your old age, Uncle."

"Don't get smart with me, boy! We'll see who's laughing on Judgement Day! What do you want? I don't think you came here for the pleasure of my company, did you now?"

"I did want to ask for your help, but I see now it would be a waste of time. You'd not want to help someone magical, would you?"

"Not unless they want to renounce Satan and return to the Church, no."

"What if they were possessed by an evil spirit?"

"Evil is drawn to evil, isn't it? They'll get no help from me!"

It was just as Severus had suspected all along and he sighed. 

"But since I'm not one to judge," Arnold continued, and Severus hid his snort as a cough, "I'll send my secretary along with you. If there is an evil spirit, he'll be able to help. He's done exorcisms before."

Arnold rang a hand bell on his desk and a door in the far wall slid open. "Yes, your grace?" asked the young man who emerged from the inner room. He was wearing black trousers, and a black shirt with a white dog-collar. He glanced at Snape, also wearing black. "Oh, hello, Reverend."

"I am not a man of the cloth," Severus said, finding himself rather amused at the mistake. The young man seemed to be in his mid-twenties and hopefully a bit more open-minded about magic. They weren't in the Middle Ages any longer, but if they had been Severus knew his uncle would have been one of the first volunteers for the Inquisition.

"This is Reverend David Thompson. He will be able to help you with your possession problem. David, this is my nephew, Severus Snape. Your next assignment is to go with him and help him out with an exorcism. Return as soon as you can."

"Can you wait for a little while? I need to gather up some things," said David. He had a head of honey-coloured hair and bright blue eyes and to Severus' eyes seemed far too young and handsome to devote his life to religion. "How long will I be away for?"

"Quite some time," said Severus, since for the moment they had no idea where Ginny Weasley was. "Accommodation and meals will be provided."

"And Severus will make a donation for the fund to repair the spire," added Arnold.

Seeing no polite way to refuse, Severus agreed with a nod of his head. 

"Right, I won't be long," said David as he rushed out into the hall and Severus was left alone with his uncle once again. The two of them glared at each other, not speaking until David returned. His face was flushed; in one hand he held a large holdall and he had changed into some more casual clothes. A pair of jeans, a blue jumper and a green duffle coat. It wasn't the most fashionable ensemble but on the handsome young vicar it just made him seem even cuter. And any more thinking like that and Severus _was_ going to have something to confess.

"All packed!" David said eagerly, as if he was just heading off on holiday.

"Very well. We'll take our leave, Uncle."

"Goodbye, David. And remember, God watches everything."

"Goodbye, Bishop Snape."

Arnold didn't say goodbye to Severus, he hadn't really expected it, so he followed David out of the room and out of the house. David stopped by a battered old Mini and opened the boot to put his suitcase in. The car looked as if was held together by rust and the once blue paintwork had faded and chipped to grey where it wasn't the rusty colour of dried blood.

"We are heading to Scotland," said Severus, giving the car a curious look.

"Oh. Right. I don't think it'll be up to that long a journey then. But it'll get us to the train station."

"Acceptable," said Severus as he bent himself almost in half to fit inside the passenger side of the Mini. The car certainly hadn't been designed with someone of his height in mind. The gears crunched as David put it into reverse down the driveway. Severus held on to the dashboard for dear life as David continued to reverse the car onto the main road and the fact that they weren't involved in any sort of collision seemed more luck than judgement.

The car sputtered a few times along the road as David thankfully started driving forward to the train station.

"Who is it who's possessed?" asked David. "It's not you, is it?"

"No. Has my uncle been talking about me?"

"Er, yes. He thinks you're a wizard. That you worship Satan."

"I am not, nor have I ever been, a Satanist," said Severus scathingly. "My uncle mistakenly believes all magic comes from the devil."

"So you _are_ some sort of wizard?" asked David in awe. "You can cast spells and stuff?"

Severus laughed. "You and my husband are going to get along famously."

"Husband? So you're - er -" David's hands clenched on the steering wheel.

"Does that shock you? That I'm involved with a man? Is it going to be a problem? I don't suffer homophobes lightly," Severus warned.

"No, it's not that. I never knew two men could get married. Is that legal for wizards?"

"All perfectly legal," said Severus. "Vows and everything. It's not that much different to a Muggle ceremony."

"Muggle? I've heard that word before," said David. "What does it mean?"

"A non-magical person, like yourself and my uncle. Where did you hear it?"

"From my aunt. She's a little bit out there, if you know what I mean. Thinks she can tell the future. Has a crystal ball and everything. My father hasn't really got time for her, but if my mother hadn't died when I was younger we'd probably have seen a bit more of her. She and my mother were quite close at one time I believe."

"What was your mother's maiden name? It sounds like she and your aunt might have been witches."

"My mother's name was Alicia. Alicia Trelawney."

 

**Part Twenty Four**

 

Harry scrunched up his latest sketch and threw it in the wastepaper basket. What had ever possessed him to think that he had any talent for drawing? He was sitting at the drafting table Severus had given him for Christmas and was trying his best to think of designs for his kites, but he couldn't think of anything. All he could think about was the last time the young vicar had visited them; David Thompson had done nothing but stare at Harry the whole time. Harry felt like even more of a freak than ever and if it hadn't been for helping Ginny, he would rather the man went somewhere else.

As it was, he seemed to spend an inordinate amount of time in their quarters, as if he couldn't wait to get away from his aunt. Harry wouldn't have wanted to spend so much time with Sybill Trelawney either, but did her nephew have to visit them instead? It wasn't as if they were the only two people in the castle, but nearly every evening since he'd arrived three weeks ago, David Thompson came to call.

Harry turned around on his stool and saw Severus sitting at the desk marking some essays. His head was down, his hair obscuring his face and he didn't see Harry. Harry took the opportunity to stare at his Master when he wasn't aware of the scrutiny, for Severus didn't really like being looked at. Harry's heart lurched as he thought of all the cruel taunts his husband had endured as a youngster, some of them from his father and his friends, and he wondered how the two of them ended up here. Married, in love and expecting their first child. The love Harry felt for this man was something no one could take away from him, not even the awful curse had done that. Harry smiled in the direction of his husband, feeling proud that he called this man 'Master' and that he belonged to someone at long last.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Master?" Harry asked as he struggled down from his stool. He was getting so big now he was waddling instead of walking.

Severus glanced up. "I'm fine, Harry, but thanks for the offer. Are you feeling all right?"

"Just a bit of backache," said Harry as he rubbed at the small of his back. He'd had a few twinges on and off all day. "I just need a rest from the stool, I think."

"Put your feet up as well," said Severus. "You know what Poppy's like if she doesn't think I'm looking after you properly."

Harry grinned, Madam Pomfrey didn't mince words when it came to the care of her patients. Just as Harry got settled on the sofa, with his back resting against one arm and his feet up on the cushions, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, you stay where you are," said Severus as he dipped his quill into the inkwell and left it there while he went to answer the door. Harry tried not to sigh; he knew who'd be at the door. And yes, there he was, David Thompson in the flesh. Harry's heart lurched again, with disappointment this time. Was it too much to ask for the two of them to just have a quiet evening in their quarters?

David caught sight of Harry's sketches and Severus' stack of scrolls for marking and hesitated in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. If you're busy..."

"Nothing that can't wait," said Severus with a smile and Harry's jaw clenched. Severus was only supposed to smile like that at him! As usual, David gave Harry some strange looks, his gaze lingering on the swell of his abdomen. Harry didn't even bother moving his feet off the sofa; he'd just got comfortable and wasn't going to move for David Thompson, even if he was going to help them with Ginny.

Severus waved David into an armchair by the fire.

"I just needed to get away for a while," said David to the room in general. "My aunt can be a little overbearing at times."

Severus nodded in agreement. "I'll just go and put the kettle on; Harry baked some ginger cake this morning."

"I love ginger cake," said David, smiling at Severus. "I can't cook myself, though. I can barely manage to boil an egg!"

Harry didn't really want to be left alone with the young vicar, but it would seem so rude if he left him there alone so Harry's ingrained politeness had him waiting anxiously until Severus returned. He and David had barely spoken to each other once they were alone together. A few moments after Severus set down cups of tea, coffee and a glass of pumpkin juice for Harry, someone else knocked on their door. Severus glanced at Harry, but Harry shook his head. He hadn't been expecting anyone either. Neville had already been and gone earlier that evening.

"Help yourself," said Severus as he went to open the door. Draco Malfoy stood there with a paper tucked under one arm.

"Have you read the _Prophet_ today?" he asked Severus.

"Good evening to you too, Draco."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Severus! Forget about the niceties and just read the bloody paper!" Malfoy thrust it into Severus' hand.

"We no longer read that rag."

"Believe me, you'll want to read this," said Draco as he caught sight of David sitting on an armchair. "Well, hello. I don't believe we've met." Draco held out his hand as David stood up. "Draco Malfoy."

"David Thompson," replied the vicar, but Harry noticed he didn't use his title. Did he not want Draco to know he was a vicar? Interesting.

"So Lucius is finally going to marry Pansy?" asked Severus as he scanned the front page article.

"Indeed he is," said Draco. "But the best bit is that Voldemort wants it to be a big occasion and there will be hundreds of people invited to the Chateau for the ceremony and the reception afterwards. You can take Polyjuice and blend in as someone else, there'll be so many people no one will bat an eyelid."

"Will Ginny be there?" Harry asked.

"She will indeed. This will be our best chance. You'll need to let that exorcist chap know the plan."

"I thought Voldemort didn't want women followers any more?" Harry continued.

"Not usually, but since Ginny used the spell to bring him back this time, she's made an exception and since Ginny is housing part of her soul, Voldemort wants to keep her close. Very close. It won't be easy getting her away from Voldemort. We won't be able to do the exorcism there; we'll somehow need to get Ginny away from there and back to Hogwarts.

"So, David, what do you do?" asked Draco as he sank into the armchair opposite David and draped one leg over the arm of the chair. It didn't take long for Draco to make himself feel at home.

"I'm a vicar; I'm the exorcist chap," he smiled.

"Hmm. You don't look much like a vicar. That will help with our plan."

"What plan might that be?" asked David as he took a sip of tea.

"I need a guest to bring to the wedding, but Voldemort has forbidden me to bring anyone female. You can come as my boyfriend."

David coughed and set his tea back down. "Your boyfriend? Surely we don't need to go that far?"

"Oh, I'm afraid we do. Voldemort knows I don't have many friends outside of the Death Eaters so if I was bringing a friend, she would expect someone already known to her. But a boyfriend can be someone else altogether."

"I don't know," said David softly.

"If you start ranting like my uncle that it's a sin, you can go out that door right now and not bother coming back," snapped Severus.

"No, it's not that. It's just – I'm not gay. What if I give it away somehow?"

"Draco can give you lessons," suggested Harry. "So you'll know how to act when you're together."

"Excellent idea, Harry!" said Draco. "Come on, we can practice in my rooms and leave these two lovebirds alone. They've not even been married a year. Still in the honeymoon stage, I bet we're cramping their style."

"Draco..." Severus warned. 

Draco grinned at him and lifted up his arms in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay. We're going. Oh, cake! Can we take that with us?"

"Sure," said Harry, glad to be getting rid of David at last. Had Harry been imagining it, or had Severus seemed disappointed when David said he wasn't gay? Did Severus fancy him? Or maybe Harry was just worrying over nothing like he had been when he was under the curse. Once their guests had left, Severus lifted Harry's feet up and sat down on the sofa, placing Harry's feet on his lap.

"I thought they'd never go," sighed Severus. "Is it me, or does it seem ages since we were alone?"

"It's not just you," said Harry. "I feel the same way."

Severus began to rub Harry's left foot absently and Harry moaned in bliss. "Oh, that's wonderful, Master."

"I aim to please," said Severus as he began to stroke the foot in earnest. "How are you feeling? Is your back still sore?"

"A little," Harry admitted. "It's carrying all this extra weight around. I feel like a beached whale!"

"You're beautiful," said Severus, reaching up to caress the bump. "And you'll be beautiful too, won't you? Unless you've inherited the Snape nose."

"Don't be giving our daughter a complex before she's even born," said Harry, throwing a cushion at Severus' head. He missed and it landed on the floor with a soft 'thwump'. Severus' eyes darkened.

"Did you just throw a cushion at me, brat?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry, lowering his eyes, feeling his heart speed up.

"And what do you think your punishment should be for that?" Severus pressed against the arch of Harry's foot and he mewled as desire suddenly shot through him.

"I could suck you off?" Harry suggested as he saw the tent in Severus' trousers.

"Oh, I think we can manage that," growled Severus as he prowled along the length of Harry's body and sealed the promise with a heated kiss. "On your knees, pet."

Severus had to help Harry up from the sofa and he put a cushion on the floor so that Harry could kneel on it. It was a bit more awkward, as Harry's bump was in the way and he couldn't get as close as he used to so he had to bend over quite a bit once Severus had opened his trousers. Severus' prick wasn't fully hard, but Harry loved to feel it coming alive in his mouth, so he took to his task eagerly and sucked in the head and part of the shaft. 

Above him, Severus let out a guttural moan as Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked and licked for all he was worth. His own cock was throbbing in his trousers as he sucked Severus, but Harry made no move to touch it since his Master hadn't given him permission yet.

"Merlin, Harry! You're getting so good at this! Deeper, take me deeper. I want to feel your throat around me."

Uh-oh, Harry thought, he'd never tried to deep-throat his Master before and was unsure he'd be able to manage it. What if he threw up or something? But his Master wanted it and Harry knew that Severus had been very lenient with him, Neville had told him that George had made him deep-throat him the third time they were together. Harry didn't want to disappoint his Master, so he used his hand to ease Severus' cock further into his mouth and then the back of his throat. He gagged a little at first, but soon he got into some sort of rhythm and it wasn't quite as awful as he'd feared. His jaw was beginning to ache, Severus' girth was stretching his jaw to its limit and he hoped his Master would come soon.

With his mouth fully occupied, Harry used his hands to caress Severus' sac and perineum. Severus grabbed hold of his hair and began to fuck Harry's mouth as if there was no tomorrow. "Harry!" Severus shrieked as the orgasm overtook him. Harry could do little but try not to choke as he felt the first flood of his husband's seed spurt down his throat. God, there seemed to be so much of it! Harry kept swallowing, his eyes watering as pulse after pulse left Severus' cock. Severus pulled his cock out of Harry's mouth before he was quite done and finished by painting Harry's lips and cheeks in streaks of come. Harry flushed at the claiming, at the sheer _possession_ of the act.

"Just how I like you," said Severus as he trailed a finger through the come on Harry's cheek. "Blushing, horny and covered in my come. Do you want to come, brat?"

"If you permit me, Master," said Harry, lowering his neck.

"You're learning well," Severus said, tilting Harry's chin up so that he could kiss him and share his taste on Harry's lips. "Do you want to touch yourself while I watch, or do you want me to touch you?"

"You, please, Master. I love your hands on me."

Severus grinned. "Because you've been such a good boy tonight, you're not getting my hands. You're getting my mouth."

"OH!" Harry groaned, almost imagining the delights that awaited him. Severus giving him oral sex was still such an unusual occurrence that it was still very new and exciting to Harry. "Oh, Master! Thank you!"

"Sit down on the sofa," Severus ordered and Harry hastily did as he was told. "Take off your trousers and shorts."

Harry shimmied out of his jeans and boxers and sat on the sofa in just his shirt and socks. His prick was already standing to attention, ready and willing. Severus stared at him for a few moments before he bent his head and took Harry's leaking prick in his mouth. Harry almost levitated off the sofa at the wonderful sensation. It didn't take long; he'd been aroused too long already from sucking Severus and in a few minutes Harry was shooting his release into his Master's mouth.

"Fuck! Oh fuckit!" Harry yowled as his climax hit with the force of a tornado. Severus swallowed it all but he didn't remove Harry's cock from his mouth. He kept licking and suckling like a kitten at a bowl of cream until Harry became too sensitive for any more touching.

"Lily," he gasped out, trying to wriggle away from Severus' touch.

"Did I hurt you?" Severus asked as he let Harry's cock go with a small 'pop'.

"No, sir. Just a bit sensitive after I came."

"Ah." Severus pressed a soft kiss to Harry's cock then knelt up so he could kiss him on the mouth.

Harry gasped as pain tore through his midriff and it felt as if his insides were being torn inside out.

"Harry?"

"Master! I don't think it was backache. I think I'm in labour!"

 

**Part Twenty Five**

"Stay there," Severus ordered as he threw some Floo powder in the fire and called Madam Pomfrey. 

While they waited for her to arrive, Harry cast a cleaning charm over both of them, not wanting the matron to know what they'd been up to just a few minutes before. The pains had eased off for now, but Harry felt a strange sensation between his legs. He pressed his hands against his abdomen as another sharp pain tore through him. The skin was feeling very tight and he could feel the baby move within him.

Madam Pomfrey had warned him it would hurt, but Harry hadn't really been prepared for how much. "Sir!" he sobbed as he feared it was getting the better of him. 

Severus was back kneeling in front of the sofa in an instant and squeezed Harry's hand in his. "I'm here, Harry. I'm not going anywhere." He leant up and kissed Harry's forehead.

A few moments later Madam Pomfrey and Neville stepped through the fireplace.

"Harry, do you mind if Neville assists me today? It's for his training."

"No, Madam Pomfrey. That's fine." Harry winced in pain once more.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the matron asked as she removed her wand from her pocket to scan him.

"About every few minutes now, but Harry's been having backache on and off all day," replied Severus.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. "Ah. That sometimes happens with the first baby. The labour can be going on for a while before you realise it. Can you move into the bedroom, dear? That will probably be more comfortable for you when you deliver. I don't think it should be long now. The baby's heart rate is doing well."

"I'll carry him," said Severus, standing up and scooping Harry up into his arms. Harry hung his arms around Severus' neck and clung on for dear life. Severus hadn't even cast a feather-light charm on him and Harry was reminded again how strong his husband was.

"Neville, cast protective charms on the bed and sterilisation charms all over the room, would you?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Neville as he hurried through to the bedroom first to do what Madam Pomfrey wanted. Once Severus took Harry through to the bed, Harry didn't want to leave the protection of his husband's arms and he clung tighter to his neck.

"Set Harry down so I can examine him properly, Severus. Why don't you sit behind him and support his back? I'll need him near the bottom of the bed."

"Right," said Severus once he'd laid Harry gently on the bed. Severus climbed up behind Harry so that Harry could lean back against him and Severus could wrap his arms around him. "Okay, pet?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

Madam Pomfrey removed a short sheet from within her apron and draped it over Harry's lap. "I'm just going to remove your trousers and underwear now to see how we're going, Harry. If you feel a contraction, breathe through it for the moment. Don't start pushing yet. We need to see if the birth canal has formed yet and how dilated the cervix is."

"Birth canal?" Harry asked. "I felt something funny between my legs earlier. Was that because it was appearing?"

"It might be." The matron tugged off Harry's shoes and socks before removing the clothes on his bottom half. If it hadn't been for the small sheet, Harry would have felt awfully exposed. "Now, lift your knees and put your feet flat on the bed for me, dear. That's it."

"Ahh!" Harry groaned as he felt another contraction ripple across his belly and he panted through it while Severus held him securely. "Something's wrong!" Harry screamed in panic as he felt fluid rush out of him in a large gush.

Madam Pomfrey patted his knee. "No, dear. That's perfectly normal. That's your waters breaking, that was supposed to happen and it means the birth itself shouldn't be far off. Now, let's have a look." Madam Pomfrey's head dipped below the sheet and Harry felt her palpating his abdomen before a gloved hand lifted his scrotum out of the way and she pressed in between his legs, but it was not inside his arse. He had another opening now and Harry felt his face flush with embarrassment. Was he turning into a woman after all? Severus was gay; he wouldn't want to be with a woman, would he? Harry felt tears trickling down his cheeks before he realised he was crying.

"Ssh, pet. It's all right. It'll be over soon," Severus rocked him in his arms.

"I can't do this!" Harry sobbed. "I want to go home!"

"You are home," Severus said. "And soon you'll get to meet our baby."

Madam Pomfrey slipped her hand out and emerged from beneath the sheet. "Well, the good news is that the baby is in an excellent position, but you're not quite fully dilated yet, Harry. The contractions you're feeling now are your cervix widening, getting ready. You're about eight centimetres dilated; we need you at about ten."

"How long might that take?" asked Severus as Harry panted through another contraction.

"Perhaps an hour, maybe a little bit more."

"I want it out!" screamed Harry.

***

Severus held his screaming and sobbing husband, wishing there was something he could do to take away Harry's pain... and then realised he could. "Neville, if you go into my lab, you'll find a bottle of massage oil in the store cupboard on the left hand side of the bottom shelf."

"Yes, sir," said Neville and hurried off to fetch it.

"It won't harm the baby, will it?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No, pet. It's a special formulation especially for labour, I made it for you. Clary sage, lavender and jasmine. It should help with the pain as well as relaxing you and it also helps with strengthening the muscles."

"An excellent idea, Severus. Pain relief charms are rarely wise during labour, as without knowing when the contractions are happening, it's difficult to get the baby out."

Neville returned with a phial which he set down on the bed beside Severus. Harry's body tensed as he fought another wave of contractions. "They're closer," he gasped.

"That's good, Harry. It means things will soon be over," said Poppy.

Severus tugged Harry's shirt over his head and poured some of the massage oil into his hands to warm it. Once satisfied it was at the optimum temperature, Severus began to stroke his hands in slow circles over Harry's swollen abdomen.

"Oh," Harry moaned and relaxed bonelessly against Severus' chest. "That feels wonderful!"

"Good," Severus kissed his neck as he continued to massage Harry and their baby.

Poppy lifted the sheet again and examined Harry. "Excellent, Harry. The baby's head has engaged and you're fully dilated. It shouldn't be long now."

"Feels good, Sev'rus," Harry mumbled, turning round to gaze up at his husband. Severus couldn't help it, he had to lean down and kiss those tempting lips, despite their audience. Harry didn't seem to mind, and neither did Poppy or Neville. Harry wriggled a bit as they kissed, dislodging the sheet and Severus caught a glimpse of Harry's very red, very erect cock. This was exciting him?

Poppy chuckled and Harry pulled away from the kiss, flushed with embarrassment. "Nothing to worry about, dear. Some people do find giving birth a very sensual experience. And why not? Conception doesn't have to be the only fun part, you know."

Neville had conjured a glass of water from somewhere and held it to Harry's lips as Severus continued to massage him. Poppy left the sheet aside, Harry was completely naked now, but he was so far gone he didn't seem to care. He was writhing and wriggling beneath Severus' hands, but his moans had stopped being those of pain, instead Severus was seeing his Harry lost in pleasure as they waited for their first child to enter the world. Holding onto Harry, Severus could feel every contraction of Harry's body, could feel Harry's heartbeat against his own chest, could feel Harry's sweat dripping onto him. It was as if they were both giving birth, not just Harry. He felt so connected to his husband and their child.

"Push, Harry, that's it! Nearly there!"

Harry grunted and bore down; Severus could actually feel the child within him move further down Harry's body.

"I can see the head, Harry! The baby's crowned! Neville, fetch some towels and sterilise them, quickly now!"

Neville hurried off to do just that.

"Come on now, Harry. One big push for me! You can do it!"

Harry struggled in Severus arms. His chin was almost to his chest as he grunted and pushed for all he was worth.

"Ahh! Ahh! Sir!" Harry shrieked as his cock pulsed and he came all over his abdomen. The baby's head had emerged from his body at the same time as his orgasm and Harry didn't even seem aware of it. His whole body was trembling against Severus' and Severus felt Harry's tears trickling down onto his hands.

"A bit more, Harry! Nearly there!" Poppy encouraged him.

Harry seemed too boneless to do much but flop against Severus. "Come on, pet, one more push. That's it, that's it," Severus urged as Harry got into position once again and screamed as he pushed the rest of the baby out.

Neville returned with a stack of towels which he handed to Madam Pomfrey.

"What is it? Is it all right?" Harry asked in a panic.

"The baby is perfect, Harry. You both have a beautiful baby boy. Severus, would you like to cut your son's cord?"

Severus felt tears dripping down his face as he kissed Harry's head. "We have a son, Harry. A son."

"Let me hold him," said Harry, hiccupping a bit through his tears. Severus moved out from behind Harry and aimed his wand where Poppy was pointing to cut the cord.

The baby howled as Poppy dried him with the towels and then wrapped him up in one and handed him to Severus. Their son. Their little boy. Severus could hardly believe it.

He held the bundle down to his husband and Harry took the baby from his arms. "He's so tiny!" Harry exclaimed, untucking the towel so he could lift out their baby's hand. The baby stopped crying as soon as he was in Harry's arms, as if he sensed this was the person who had given birth to him. "Severus, his eyes are blue!"

"Most newborns have blue eyes for a while. They'll settle to their normal shade in a few weeks," Poppy explained.

The placenta had been delivered while Harry held the baby, from the looks of things Harry was too excited at greeting their new addition to notice.

"He's beautiful, Severus. Isn't he?" Harry sighed and rocked the baby against him.

"He is indeed. Just like his daddy," said Severus as he leaned down to give Harry a kiss.

**Part Twenty Six**

Harry felt tired, sticky and overwhelmed as Madam Pomfrey examined him to make sure everything was all right. Harry tried not to think too much about how he had come in front of them all without his cock even being touched. He had been expecting nothing but pain during the birth, but no one had told him that he might find it ecstatic! Was that normal? Or was he even more of a freak than the Dursleys had ever realised?

"Everything seems to be fine, Harry," said the matron, patting his knee and draping the sheet around him again.

"Is it okay to have a shower?" Harry asked, his eyes wandering to where Severus was holding their son and cooing to him. Could this night get any more surreal? Severus Snape cooing to a baby!

"Of course it is, dear. You go ahead but take Severus with you in case you get dizzy. I'll just give the baby another look over, but he seems perfectly healthy."

"Thank you," said Harry as he stood up and tucked the ends of the sheet around his waist and made his way to the bathroom. A bath would have been nice, but Harry was feeling so tired he was afraid of falling asleep and drowning himself, although he could always use a spell to prevent that. He removed the soiled sheet from his body and placed it in the laundry basket before turning on the shower and stepping under the hot water. It was bliss to finally feel clean again. Severus helped him into the shower and proceeded to wash Harry with all the love and care he could muster. Harry sighed and just let himself be pampered by his husband.

Feeling refreshed and a lot calmer after his shower, Harry dressed in a blue nightshirt and went back to bed. Severus took their baby boy from Madam Pomfrey’s arms, transferring him to Harry’s while he went to the kitchen to make the first bottle. Madam Pomfrey smiled, as did Neville, before they took their leave and the new family were finally on their own.

Harry couldn't believe how right the weight of the baby felt in his arms. It was as if he'd been yearning for this all his life and he stared down at the beautiful wrinkled face, feeling both in awe and totally in a panic at the same time. The baby seemed so frail and Harry was afraid he wasn't cut out to be a parent. The Dursleys weren't exactly role models for perfect family life, were they? Their son had more dark hair than Harry would have expected on a newborn and he trailed his hand through it in wonder. There was even a tuft sticking up at the back exactly like Harry's and he smiled as he caressed it.

Feeling his neck prickling, Harry looked up to find his Master standing in the doorway holding a bottle in one hand and a towel in the other. He was staring at both of them with a broad smile on his face and once Harry had seen him, Severus made his way over to the bed and handed the bottle to Harry, before climbing on top of the bed to sit beside Harry and the baby. Harry shifted so that he could get the baby's head in a better position for feeding and brought the bottle up to the baby's lips.

The baby greedily sucked at the teat and gulped the milk down.

"Have you thought of any names yet, Harry?" Severus asked, kissing Harry's shoulder gently.

"I thought you would choose, Master," said Harry.

"No, I want you to choose all our children's names, pet."

"You want more than one, sir?" asked Harry, hardly daring to hope.

"If you do. I will never force you to bear more children than you want, Harry."

"Then, yes. I want as many as you can give me, Severus. Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome. Now, how about a name?"

"I quite like the name Galen, sir. I read it in a baby book. It means calm."

Severus chuckled. "Probably a bit before your time, but it was also the name of a character from a Muggle television series called _Planet of the Apes_."

"Oh. Do you think he'd get teased at school if we named him that?" Harry didn't want their child to be taunted about anything.

"No, I don't think anyone would dare to tease any child of ours! Galen it is. We'll have to arrange a naming ceremony soon."

The baby let the bottle slip out of his mouth with a satisfied ‘pop’. Harry felt a fierce surge of protective love and realised now how his mother had sacrificed herself for him. Harry would do anything for his child. Anything.

"Galen Severus has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" asked Harry with a smile as he held the baby over his shoulder and patted his back.

"You wish to name him after me?" Severus asked, sounding surprised.

"It's our first child, of course I do." At his shoulder, the baby burped and brought back a little milk, Harry could feel it trickling down his nightshirt.

"Here," said Severus, handing him the towel and taking the baby from him. "You should have put the towel over your shoulder first."

"I suppose we'll learn as we go along, won't we?" Harry dabbed at the regurgitated milk then cast a cleaning charm for good measure.

"He's sleeping," said Severus. "I'll just go and put him in the nursery."

"Master, can't he stay here with us tonight? Just the one night. I don't want him out of my sight."

"Harry, we've already discussed this. We both thought it best that the baby sleeps in his own room from the start."

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Severus knelt down and kissed his forehead, the baby still held in his arms. "However, I am of the same opinion as you on this. I don't want to let him go either. He can sleep in our room for tonight, but just for tonight, Harry. It's not a habit we should be getting into."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry, smiling now as he Summoned a Moses basket and stand. Severus set the baby inside and tucked the blankets over him. Harry started to get up to take a look but a stern gaze from his Master had him settling back against his pillows.

"You need your rest, Harry."

"I feel fine!" Harry protested. "I just wanted to make sure he was all right. That he's still breathing."

"I have a monitoring charm on him, he is doing well," said Severus as he began to disrobe, ready for bed himself. 

Galen's Moses basket was by the wall nearest to Harry's side of the bed and Harry was torn between staring at his sleeping son and his undressing husband. Severus slid in next to him, naked but for his underwear and Harry could feel the heat coming from his husband as he draped himself across Harry's back and shoulders. Harry blushed as he remembered what had happened during the labour.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Harry. Now that he thought about it he was mortified that he had come in front of Madam Pomfrey, but at the time it hadn't bothered him.

"For what, pet?" Severus tilted Harry's head around to face him.

"For coming without permission."

"Harry, I am not going to punish you because you had an orgasm at the birth of our child," Severus whispered hoarsely. "That was one of most enthralling sights I have ever seen. It was a gift, Harry and it helped you with the pain. I am not going to begrudge you that!"

Harry started crying again and wrapped his arms around Severus. "Sorry. Don't know what's up with me today."

"It's all right. You've just given birth, your hormones are all over the place and it's been a very emotional day."

"Severus, um, about that. You're gay, right?"

"I'm married to man, so I guess you could assume that," Severus chuckled and dabbed at Harry's cheeks to remove the tears.

"But I'm not a man, not really," Harry tried to explain, feeling more tears welling up. "I don't want you to leave me!"

"Harry, I am not leaving you, ever. What's wrong?"

"I'm a freak, aren't I? Just like they always said! I have women's bits now too!"

"Harry, listen to me. You are not a freak. You are Harry and anything that enables you to carry and bear our children safely is all right with me."

"But you don't want to be with a woman, do you?"

"Harry, you are not a woman. You are a very rare being, if anything you are more of an hermaphrodite, but you are still Harry, still my husband. You are still _mine_. I love you, no matter what bits you do or do not have between your legs. Didn't Poppy explain this to you? The birth canal isn't permanent; it will disappear in a few weeks and will only appear again when you are next in labour. Do you understand?"

"Oh," said Harry. "I thought it was going to be there all the time. Sometimes I just wish I was normal."

"Harry, pet. If you were normal, we would never have had our son."

Harry turned to look across at the sleeping baby, his heart lurching and realised Severus was right. If he had been normal, he would never have been able to get pregnant and they would never have a family at all.

"Normal is a bit overrated anyway," said Severus as he wrapped Harry in his arms and settled him down to sleep.

When Harry woke in the night, Severus was no longer in their bed but standing by the side of it with Galen cradled in his arms. Harry hadn't heard the baby crying and in fact he wasn't crying now. Severus was singing a lullaby to him. Harry smiled and went back to sleep, knowing they were all safe.

 

**Part Twenty Seven**

Harry had tried everything. Galen had just been fed, his nappy had been changed and Harry was walking up and down the living room with Galen cradled against his chest as he tried to soothe him, but it wasn't working. Galen just wouldn't stop crying and Harry didn't know what to do to make him stop. The noise made his heart hurt every time he heard it. What was wrong? Why wouldn't he stop?

"Ssh, Galen. It's all right. Daddy's got you." But maybe it wasn't Harry Galen wanted at the moment, perhaps the baby sensed somehow that Severus wasn't here and even now might be walking into danger. Less than two hours ago Severus, along with Draco and David Thompson were on their way to the Malfoy Chateau in France to attend Lucius Malfoy's wedding to Pansy Parkinson. Harry was left holding the baby. Literally.

Galen continued to shriek, his face puffy and red as he just cried and cried. Less than a week old, his lungs certainly were strong! Harry didn't know what to do besides hold him and talk to him, but even that wasn't working tonight. With Galen cradled against his shoulder Harry made his way to the nursery to fetch a toy. Their friends had been generous, after the birth they'd been inundated with gifts for the new arrival, there were so many toys that Severus had to extend the toy chest with magic so that they would all fit inside it.

The nursery walls had been painted in pale lemon with white for the door and window frames. Galen's cradle was honey pine with a white voile canopy above it. Harry had bought it when he thought for sure they were going to have a girl, but Galen was so young that Harry didn't think it would bother him. All of the furniture in the room was a match to the cradle: a small wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a changing table and a rocking chair all in the same hue of honey coloured pine. The yellow curtains had a design of white rabbits and daisies and there was a large circular rug on the floor in the shape of a daisy as well. Harry guessed they might want to change the decor when Galen got older, but for now it suited.

Harry knelt down and set Galen on the soft rug beside him as he searched through the toy chest for something that might stop him crying.

"A duck?" Harry asked, taking the fluffy toy out. Galen's crying got louder. Not the duck today, then.

"A puppy?" Harry waggled the stuffed dog in front of him, but Galen wasn't impressed with that either, his eyes scrunched up in distress.

Then, before Harry had a chance to take another toy out, a plush green and silver snake zoomed out of the basket and landed on Galen's chest. His crying stopped immediately and although Harry knew he was too young to smile yet, Harry thought he had a bit of a smug look about him now. It hadn't been the first time Galen had demonstrated his wandless and wordless magical abilities and Harry knew instinctively that their son was going to be a strong magician.

"I might have guessed!" Harry laughed as he watched Galen trying to grasp the snake in his tiny hands, but his dexterity wasn't that good yet. Harry lifted up both baby and snake and made his way back to the living room. Settling back on the sofa, Harry cradled Galen in one arm while with the other he moved the snake and talked in Parseltongue, which calmed Galen. Harry wondered if Galen would inherit that skill or if it was even an inherited trait at all. Harry only spoke Parseltongue because he'd once held part of Voldemort's soul.

Galen's eyes began to droop as Harry played with the snake for him and eventually he fell asleep. Just as Harry stood up to put Galen in the nursery, there was a loud rap on the door and the crying began once again. Sighing, Harry tucked Galen over his shoulder and made his way to the door. He hadn't been expecting anyone, but he wasn't surprised when he opened the door to find George Weasley on the other side of it. It was just a surprise that Neville wasn't with him tonight.

"Did Severus send you?" Harry asked as he stepped aside to let George come in. "We'll be all right. Severus worries too much. We'll be okay on our own for one night!"

"He just didn't want you and the baby to be on your own. You know how he worries about you."

"I'm fine," said Harry, just as Galen began to squall in earnest again. Harry shifted him from side to side.

"Having trouble?"

"I've been trying to get him settled all night. He's been in a mood ever since Severus left."

"Here, let me," said George, holding out his arms. "The Weasleys know a thing or two about babies."

Coming from a family of seven, Harry didn't doubt that for a moment and he relinquished his hold on the baby.

***

Severus stared at the stranger in the mirror. He was now a brown-haired, blue-eyed man a few inches shorter than his normal height and with even, white teeth and a perfectly straight nose. Severus didn't recognise himself and hoped the Polyjuiced disguise would be enough to prevent any of the other Death Eaters recognising him either.

"Who am I supposed to be?" Severus asked, even his voice sounding different to his own ears as he handed Draco back the hand mirror. What Draco was doing with a hand mirror and hairbrush set tucked away in the middle of his robes he tried not to dwell on. They were nearing the gate to the Chateau Malfoy and had decided the best time for Severus to take the Polyjuice was just before they arrived for the wedding. Severus had a flask with the remaining Polyjuice, enough for another few hours' disguise. He hoped they would find Ginny and get out of there long before the rest of it was needed.

"Blake Colton, he works at the Ministry, fairly low down so I don't expect Father's ever met him except in passing. Don't worry. No one will know who you really are."

"And he is on the guest list?"

"Yes. We couldn't very well Polyjuice you into someone who wasn't invited," said Draco with a roll of his eyes, as if he could hardly believe Severus hadn't thought of that already. "Ready, David?" Draco held out his arm.

"I still don't see why I need to pretend to be your boyfriend," David protested, but he took Draco's arm without further complaint and then the three of them walked through the gate, Severus walking a little way behind the two of them.

"Something's wrong," said Draco as the three of them wound their way up the gravel path to the Chateau. The evening was dark and all the windows were blazing with light. A full moon was visible behind one of the highest turrets and the stars were very visible out here in the French countryside.

"What do you mean?" asked David.

"Voldemort wanted it to be a large wedding, right? The wedding is supposed to start in less than half an hour and the place looks deserted. Where are all the carriages?"

"Maybe they Apparated or arrived by broom?" suggested Severus.

"No, they can't have. The property is warded against any magical means of arrival for miles around. My father always wanted to make sure he saw his enemies coming."

"Maybe they arrived by Floo, like us," said Severus.

"No, that is a family Floo, no one can use it unless they're with a Malfoy. The nearest Floo station is too far away to walk from, so most visitors come by carriage. So where are they all? Something's wrong. They know we're coming. It's a trap! Severus, run! You've got to get back to Harry! We'll try and hold them off!"

Severus opened his mouth to argue.

"Don't! Just go, Severus! Hurry!"

At Draco's frantic words, Severus turned and ran hell for leather away from the Chateau. The wards around him shimmered gold in the moonlight and he realised that Draco had let the wards down briefly so he could get away in a hurry. Severus closed his eyes and Apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts wards. His heart caught in his throat when he saw the eerie green glow of the Dark Mark above the Astronomy tower that reminded him of another night and another death. No! Nothing had happened to Harry and Galen! It was just a ruse to scare him.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him up the staircases to the third floor and their chambers. Severus flung the door open, expecting to see blood on the carpet, overturned furniture, signs of a struggle. But there was none of that. Harry was there, sobbing with his arms wrapped around a green and silver stuffed snake. Harry screamed at the intruder and Severus realised he was still wearing Blake Colton's face, not his own.

"It's me, Harry. I'm Polyjuiced," Severus tried to explain, but he didn't get very far. Harry wordlessly cast a binding spell on him and levitated him over to the sofa.

"Do you think I'm going to fall for that twice?" Harry shrieked. 

"Harry, it's me. The Polyjuice will wear off in less than an hour."

"I can't wait that long," said Harry. "I've got to find my son."

"Galen? What's happened to Galen?" snapped Severus.

"It is you! Oh, God, I'm sorry, Severus!" Harry started sobbing again, but this time he had the presence of mind to release the spell holding Severus immobile.

"What's happened to our son?" demanded Severus.

"Severus! She took him! She took him!"

"What? Who?"

Severus caught something about George and Ginny and then Harry dropped into incoherency once more.

"Slowly, Harry. Tell me."

"I thought it was George, Severus. I really did. I thought you'd sent him to check up on me, but it wasn't George. When I handed the baby over, the Polyjuice must have worn off. It was Ginny. She Apparated out with Galen in her arms. Oh, God! What are they going to do to him?"

Considering some of the rituals the Death Eaters had performed, Severus knew it wasn't good that they had a newborn baby in their clutches. "We've got to get back to the Chateau," said Severus. "I can't think of anywhere else they might take him at the moment."

"They're going to kill him, aren't they?" Harry asked in a small voice. "That's why they want him, isn't it? For some Dark ritual?"

Severus hugged him. "I promise you, Harry. No one is going to harm our son. No one."

 

**Part Twenty Eight**

As they Apparated to France, Harry tried not to dwell on what might be happening to Galen. He knew if he thought about it too deeply he'd be too panic-stricken to be of much help. Galen was relying on them both and Harry was not going to let his son down. They had a two-mile trek to the gates of the Chateau. It seemed that Lucius Malfoy was as paranoid as Severus in some respects, but Harry had to admit that he wished he'd been a bit more paranoid and suspicious himself tonight. How could he have been so stupid and just handed Galen over like that?

As they sped down the country lanes on the way to the Chateau, Severus hardly spoke and Harry wondered if Severus was blaming him. It wouldn't surprise him; after all, Harry _was_ to blame. Harry shook his head; there was no point in thinking of anything like that now. There would be time enough for worry and blame and all the rest of it once Galen was safely back with them.

Severus came to a halt at a pair of wrought-iron gates, the pillars topped with marble peacocks shining almost silver in the moonlight. "The gates are warded as well as locked," said Severus. "These wards are new; they aren't the ones that were here earlier. They're more complex. We'll never get through them in time."

"We will," said Harry confidently as he removed his wand from his pocket. Even as he said the words, Harry knew they were true. These wards were no match for his power, power that he could feel building up within him as if he was a vessel just waiting to be filled. The power wasn't his; it was Earth magic, lending a hand. Mother Earth protecting the child they had come to rescue. "No wards will stop us getting our son!"

Leaves on nearby trees began to rustle as the wind increased; soon it was howling through the grass and kicking up gravel in its wake. Clouds scudded across the moon, obscuring both moon and stars from view. Thunder rumbled overhead and purple lightning forked across the sky. The gates of the Chateau were torn from their hinges with rusty creaks as they spun off into some darkened trees. Harry stepped through the gap, feeling the wards sizzle around him before they dissipated in a shower of golden sparks. His hair was standing on end but the wind wasn't affecting him at all, it was as if he was in the eye of the storm. His robes swished as he walked, but they didn't flutter in the wind that was getting stronger and stronger around him. Rain lashed down, but Harry was completely dry.

"Come on!" Harry called to his husband, who was struggling against the wind. 

Harry turned back and grabbed hold of Severus' hand so that they were both within the protected circle. The storm built in intensity. Tiles ripped from the roof and one of the turrets collapsed in a pile of glass and rubble. Other windows and doors blew out with a series of loud cracks and screams were heard from within.

"Be careful!" Severus warned. "You don't want to hurt Galen!"

"I won't!" Harry shouted back as he tugged on Severus' arm and led him to the front door of the Chateau. 

The heavy oak door had been torn off earlier so now all that remained was a large gap and they walked through easily. Vases, chandeliers and other ornaments had all smashed on the floor of the entrance hall; some portraits were hanging lopsided, others were ripped out of their frames and lying on the floor, the frames themselves smashed to pieces. The railing on the marble staircase was hanging off like a loose thread on a dress.

Galen's cries could be heard over the noise of the wind.

"The ballroom! This way!" said Severus, making a dash for a door to the left. 

Harry followed him at a run but both of them came skidding to a halt at the sight that met them. Ginny Weasley was standing on a raised stage, holding Galen high in the air.

"One more step and I smash his head open!"

"Galen!" Harry screamed and the baby's cries got louder. 

There was a brown-haired woman on the stage next to Ginny and kneeling in front of her were Draco Malfoy and David Thompson, both bound with ropes, their hands tied behind their backs and their ankles tied to their hands. There was no sign of Lucius Malfoy or any other Death Eaters for that matter. Harry's eyes scanned back to the brown-haired woman and he tensed, expecting his scar to hurt once more, but he remained pain-free for the moment.

"Ginny! This isn't you! You're possessed!" 

Harry tried to reason with her, tried to get the baby to safety somehow. He didn't move any closer, not willing to endanger Galen any further. One slip of her hands and the baby would die.

Ginny, and the woman who Harry assumed must be Voldemort, both laughed. "You still don't get it, do you, Potter?" asked Ginny. "Even after all this time. And here I thought you must have _some_ intelligence!"

"Ginny, put the baby down," said Severus. "You've baited your trap. We're here. The baby doesn't need to be here."

Ginny cackled like a madwoman. "Haven't you worked it out yet? I'm not possessed. I'm not Ginny. I am Lord Voldemort."

Ginny held Galen in one hand and turned to the brown-haired woman. One wave of her wand and the woman disappeared, still laughing madly. "It was an illusion. A very strong one."

"But my dream! Mrs. Malfoy! That woman killed her!"

"No, my dear Potter, _I_ killed her, using my illusion. It's magic you wouldn't even be capable of! I had a version of myself walking and talking and pretending to be me while all along everyone thought I was Ginny Weasley. It was so gratifying being in the midst of you all and none of you ever realised it. Ginny Weasley never survived the Chamber. I took over her body."

"But that night in the graveyard. When Wormtail resurrected you," Harry tried to make sense of what he was hearing.

"He didn't resurrect me, for I never died! That body was an extra, a spare if you like, but all the time the majority of my soul has been in Ginny Weasley's body. And a very pretty body it is too, but such a shame you never thought so, Harry. I tried everything to get you interested, but I failed. Even the Amortentia potion was useless after a while. You didn't stay interested for long, did you?" Ginny glanced towards Severus and sneered. 

"And now I know why. Ginny was the wrong sex, wasn't she? We could have avoided all this fuss if you'd only been straight. You were supposed to get Ginny pregnant and then I would have had the child I needed. But you had to be different until the end, didn't you? Ginny's assets didn't interest you, you much preferred the male body and I despaired that I'd ever get a child from you. But luck was on my side once more. I discovered you had Gaian Syndrome and could bear children after all. I needed your child, Potter and now I have him."

Harry dimly heard a voice speaking in Latin; _Our Father_. Was David Thompson attempting the exorcism while Ginny was too engrossed talking to Harry? Harry had no idea if it would work or not, but he decided to keep Ginny talking so that she wouldn't notice what the young vicar was doing. Harry didn't believe that Ginny had died; he guessed it was just a ploy to keep Voldemort's soul in her body. He knew that Voldemort could very well have taken her over for all those years, but Harry believed that Ginny was still there, still somewhere deep inside, and they had to get her back.

"Why do you need our son?" Severus demanded.

"Not yours," Ginny corrected him. "Harry's child. Did you know, Harry, that you are a distant descendent of Godric Gryffindor and after him, Nicholas Flamel? Researching ancestry, as you know, is a hobby of mine," said Ginny with an evil smile. "You do remember the Philosopher's Stone, don't you Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said through gritted teeth. His eyes were on Galen, who had stopped crying for the moment, but Harry knew he would be due a feed soon and he would be wailing again by then.

"Have you ever wondered why it was blood-red? Nicholas Flamel discovered the recipe his ancestor had written down, but Gryffindor died rather than make the stone, but Flamel had no such qualms. You see, it needs a unique ingredient, an ingredient that only Godric Gryffindor's descendents have. It's only in the bloodline of Gryffindor and Flamel, but it's at its most potent in newborn children. I want your son's blood to make a new Stone. His life for mine."

"That will never happen!" Harry screamed. All the windows in the ballroom blew out as Harry's power got the better of him.

"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me? There's no prophecy to save you now, Potter! You are all at my mercy! I do not forgive! I do not forget!" 

Ginny raised her wand again, but her hand wobbled in the air, as if she was finding it difficult to control the wood. "What's happening? What have you done?" Ginny screeched.

A dark smoke was appearing from Ginny's mouth, nose and ears as she continued to scream and scream. An icy chill pervaded the room and suddenly Harry was hearing his mother's screams as she tried to protect him. Two Dementors had appeared on the stage next to Ginny and were swooping towards her, their scabbed hands removing their hoods, their ugly mouths opening and closing like landed fish as they glided nearer and nearer to Ginny. Ginny dropped the wand and the baby.

"Galen!" Harry screamed even as the baby hovered a few feet above the stage, looking as if he was in no danger of falling at all. Harry rushed to pluck his son from the air and ran back to Severus as the Dementors continued to feast on Voldemort's soul. Ginny slumped to the stage; her hair falling around her like a veil of red water. The Dementors turned to the other humans in the room and began gliding towards Draco and David. Before Harry or Severus even had a chance to get off a Patronus Charm, the Dementors disappeared as suddenly as they had come.

Galen howled and wriggled in Harry's arms as he rocked him, glad to finally have him back.

"Ginny?" Harry asked Severus. "Is she...?"

Severus strode to the stage and pressed his hand against her neck. "She's not dead. But is she still housing part of Voldemort's soul?"

"No," said David. "Can't you feel it? The evil is gone."

Severus untied the others and then returned to Harry and their son.

"I know you're powerful, Harry," said Severus. "But next time think before you go about conjuring Dementors! We could all have been Kissed!"

Harry stared at his husband. "I didn't conjure them, I thought you did!"

"Draco?" asked Severus.

"I can't do wandless or silent magic, Severus. It wasn't me."

All of them turned to the baby Harry was holding in his arms. 

"No one mentions this. Ever," Harry warned them all.

 

**Part Twenty Nine**

**_Epilogue: Twenty One Years Later_ **

Harry stared at his charm bracelet, it was a lot fuller now than when Severus had first given it to him. After Galen they'd had nine more children added to it. His younger sister Rowan, just coming up to nineteen; the twins Laura and Louise who'd been sixteen on their past birthday, Brendan who was fourteen; Simon twelve, the younger set of twins, a boy and a girl this time, Connor and Claire who had just turned eleven and were getting ready to start Hogwarts and finally the two youngest, Ethan who was eight and Rosalind who was six.

Severus slid up behind and wrapped his arms around Harry, kissing his neck.

"Can't you leave each other alone for five minutes?" asked Galen, but his smile belied the words.

"No," said Severus with a smirk of his own. "I find your father irresistible."

Galen laughed. "I think after ten children that's pretty obvious, Papa!"

"Galen!" Harry squawked as he stared at his eldest son. Galen had grown into a fine young man with the dark hair of both his parents and dark eyes the same as Severus. Once their children reached puberty, they began to grow taller than Harry, but only Galen had ever equalled Severus' height. It was a little disconcerting talking to children who were taller than you. Harry could hardly believe that the baby he'd once held in his arms was now this strapping young man who was about to get married. Where had the time gone?

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Severus asked their eldest son.

"I didn't want to wear my dress robes while I had breakfast. Have you seen my cufflinks? The ones Claudia gave me?"

"I left them sitting on your bedside table," said Harry. "Didn't you see them?"

"Must have missed them. Thanks, Dad."

Just as Galen turned to go, Severus placed a hand on Harry's abdomen and caressed him there. Galen must have caught the movement out of the corner of his eye for he turned back around.

"You're not ... are you, Dad?"

Harry couldn't stop the smile from forming. "We think so. We have an appointment with Neville after the wedding." Neville was now the resident Healer at Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey having retired after the birth of Severus and Harry's third child. Last time they'd had a postcard from her, she was in Australia and having a lovely time touring round in a campervan. Apparently it was something Poppy had always wanted to do. "Now go and get dressed, I'd better see if everyone else is ready too. The guests will be arriving any minute."

Galen pecked both of them on the cheek before heading back to his own bedroom. "I'm sure Rowan and Brendan can keep the youngsters in line for a while," said Severus as he nibbled on Harry's neck and his hand wandered further down, caressing Harry's cock through his trousers and Harry's limbs turned to water.

"Master, we can't!" Harry protested. "We haven't got time." Even as the words left his mouth, there was a wail from the direction of the playroom. Harry stroked his fingers along Severus' cheek and kissed him softly. "Later. Duty calls."

"Daaaad!" the wail came again and Harry reluctantly left his husband's embrace. Their house was a large Victorian villa on the outskirts of London with enough privacy charms to keep out even the nosiest busybody. They had fourteen bedrooms along with three drawing rooms, and a large kitchen-cum-dining room with enough space for their own brood and their visitors. The master bedroom had its own study, dressing room and ensuite bathroom with a large claw-footed tub that was big enough for both of them to share. The gardens were wild and rambling with apple and pear trees, and a few years previously they'd added a glass orangery at the back of the house so Harry could grow his own oranges, lemons and limes.

Severus didn't want Harry to submit to him in front of the children, but in the privacy of their own suite of rooms, Harry still knelt before Severus and called him Master. All their children had been taught to respect a closed door and all of them had done so. No one went into another room unless they knocked first and were invited. There were no locks on any door in the house and as soon as they'd moved in, Severus had ripped out the cupboard under the stairs and had placed a set of shelves there where all the children's achievements were housed. Their first Hogwarts Letters, trophies from school and lots of paintings. There were no shadows in this house and Harry smiled as he made his way to the playroom. All their children knew they were loved.

After the final defeat of Voldemort, Severus had given up teaching and spent more time researching and brewing his beloved potions. He and George Weasley had worked well together and their medicinal potions were famous all over the world; especially their potions for morning sickness. Harry smiled as he made his way to the playroom; his pregnancies would have been so miserable if he hadn't been able to take anything for the nausea and sickness. After all the scares when he'd been pregnant with Galen all of his other pregnancies had gone without a hitch and during most of the labours he'd indeed had orgasms again. He wondered if that was true of all men with Gaian Syndrome or just something that happened sometimes anyway.

No one had ever spoken of what happened that night at the Malfoy Chateau. Harry still didn't quite know what had happened himself. How had Galen even known what Dementors were? Severus seemed to think it was some sort of sense memory, that because Harry had known what Dementors were and what they did, then Galen knew too. Even then they still weren't sure and Galen seemed to have no conscious memory of the event. However, as expected, Galen was a very powerful wizard and left Hogwarts being the top of his class in everything. Harry wasn't surprised the Auror Corps approached him, but Galen wanted to be a Curse Breaker like Bill Weasley and Harry was not going to stand in the way of what any of his children wanted to do.

Harry pushed open the playroom door and tried to stifle a grin.

The room looked as if a whirlwind had just gone through it; books and toys were strewn over every available surface. There was paint and crayons on the walls and the floor, but very little of it on the paper provided for that purpose and Harry couldn't help smiling at the mess. It was wonderful to see their children enjoying themselves and they were never punished for messing up this room. Now, if it had been the lab, that would have been a different matter.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked Rosalind, kneeling down so that he was face to face with her. She flung her long braid over her shoulder and dried her eyes.

"He – he said I couldn't go to Hogwarts! That it was only for boys!"

"Of course you can go to Hogwarts! Ethan, what have I told you about teasing your sister?" asked Harry in an exasperated tone.

"She was stupid to believe it!" retorted Ethan.

"Ethan, your sister is not stupid. Now, both of you go and wash your face and hands. The guests will be arriving soon and you want to be ready, don't you?"

"Am I really going to throw flowers?" Rosalind asked shyly, twirling her braid around her fingers. "And we can see Uncle George and Uncle Neville? And Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione?"

"That's right. You and Alicia are both going to be flower girls." Alicia was Bill and Fleur's youngest daughter and she was six as well.

She gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and toddled off for her wash. "You too, Ethan," said Harry.

"I'm clean!" he protested, trying to hide his paint-covered hands behind his back. At least he hadn't got paint on his new outfit. Harry had to stifle the urge to laugh. Ethan could spend hours outside playing in the rain but anytime soap was added to water, he wanted to run a mile. "Go on, or do you want me to get Papa?"

"No! I'll go and wash," said Ethan and he hurried off to one of the downstairs bathrooms.

Harry almost bumped into Rowan in the hallway. As usual Rowan had her head stuck in a book and hadn't seen him coming.

Rowan was the only girl with Harry's own green eyes. Today, she was dressed in a flowing blue dress robe with her hair tied back with a ribbon to match.

"Good book?" Harry asked and Rowan hid it behind her back, blushing a little.

"Aunt Hermione gave it to me," she said, shyly holding it out again so Harry could see the title.

"Oh. Right," said Harry, blushing himself. He really didn't need to know the sort of books Hermione was giving to his eldest daughter.

"You don't approve, do you, Dad?" Rowan asked, a little sadly. She hated to be a disappointment.

"It's not that. You're old enough to read what you like, but I just don't need to know about it, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled and hurried off to put her book away.

It took another half an hour before all the children were found, washed, dressed and accounted for and by that time the first guests had begun trickling into the house.

Molly and Arthur arrived wheeling Ginny in a wheelchair. Ginny had never quite recovered after being possessed for so long but the Weasleys weren't prepared to let another child of theirs be sent to St. Mungo's after Ron had been cured and released. Ron may have recovered, but his and Harry's friendship had never quite been the same. It wasn't as deep as it had been; they still visited each other, went to the various family events and engaged in small talk, but that's all it was really. There was no substance to it any more, even though Hermione tried to get them all back to how they had been at school. Too much had happened and in the end she too accepted that her husband and her friend were never going to be that close again.

Ginny stared blankly at nothing, as she had for years and Harry found it so hard to be around her. He was glad when Claire and Connor started fighting in the garden and he had to go and intervene. Sometimes he forgot the guilt altogether, but not on days when he saw her like this. Harry vowed not to let the guilt get to him today. This was Galen's and Claudia's day. The sun was shining down, the orchard was decorated with ribbons and flowers and the marquee was set up on the lawn ready for the reception later. It was going to be a good day.

***

"Harry, leave that," said Severus as Harry levitated some more plates and glasses into the kitchen for washing. He was still feeling a bit odd at seeing his eldest child wed and on his way to his new life as a married man. Their first child had flown the nest and Harry knew it wouldn't be long before the rest of them followed suit. "Neville's waiting for you in our room."

"Oh. Okay," said Harry. He'd almost forgotten in the flush of excitement of the wedding that they'd made an appointment to see Neville to check if he was indeed pregnant again. It was just for confirmation really. Harry knew what his body felt like when he was pregnant and it felt like that again.

"I think this should be our last child, Harry," Severus said seriously as they made their way upstairs. "Eleven is plenty, don't you think?"

"I'm not barely forty," said Harry. "I could still have a few more."

"You could, but the older you get the more dangerous it is to bear them. Anyway, we might be grandparents soon. Did you see the way Claudia was brooding over Percy and Penelope's new baby?"

"True," laughed Harry. "Okay, Severus. This will be the last one if I am pregnant this time."

Once they reached their bedroom, Harry lay down on the bed and Neville scanned him with his wand, smiling as he did so.

"I don't know what you needed me for. You probably know your own body by now, Harry. Yes, you are pregnant."

"How far along?"

"About three months. We should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat." Neville cast the listening charm on his wand and all of them heard the rapid 'thub-thub' of the heartbeat. More than one.

"Is it twins again?" asked Harry, knowing that already having two sets meant it more likely that they might have more twins.

Neville turned to Severus and then back to Harry. "No, Harry. It's not twins. It's triplets."

THE END


End file.
